Missing Pieces
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de AstraPerAspera. La mort de Jacob Carter précipite un grand nombre de changements dans les vies de Sam et de Jack. Voici les pièces manquantes de l'histoire depuis Threads jusqu'à Unending .
1. Chapter 1 : Loose Ends

**MISSING PIECES**

**Auteur**** : AstraPerAspera**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Catégorie : Romance/Angst

Résumé : La mort de Jacob Carter précipite un grand nombre de changement dans les vies de Sam et de Jack. Voici les pièces manquantes de l'histoire depuis « Threads » jusqu'à « Line in the Sand ». Mis à jour avec des spoilers pour « Unending ».

Note du traducteur : c'est une très belle fic, très ship, mais attention, beaucoup d'Angst dans les trois derniers chapitres.

Un très grand merci à Sam star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

**MISSING PIECES**

**Chapitre 1**

**LOOSE ENDS**

Au bout du compte, les Tok'ra permirent à Sam d'enterrer son père aux côtés de sa mère, renonçant à la traditionnelle cérémonie de crémation qui était leur coutume, pour honorer la fusion exceptionnelle que Jacob et Selmak avaient expérimentée. Quelques membres du Grand Conseil Tok'ra avaient même assisté aux funérailles, leurs habits inhabituels attirant quelques coups d'œil surpris des amis humains de la famille Carter qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce que Jacob était devenu depuis six ans. Le jour était couvert et froid, les deux douzaines de personnes qui s'étaient rassemblées sur la tombe serrant leurs manteaux autour d'eux pour résister aux bourrasques qui faisaient fouetter les cheveux de Sam contre sa joue comme un fouet.

De l'autre côté du cercueil, se tenaient son frère Mark, sa femme et leurs deux enfants, faisant face au vent, leurs joues roses et leurs corps de californiens du sud pas habitués à la température fraîche d'un printemps du Colorado. Sam se sentit coupable en les regardant. Sa relation avec son père avait été si étroite au cours des dernières années, surtout parce qu'ils travaillaient tant ensemble. Jacob s'était réconcilié avec Mark aussi et passait autant de temps que possible avec lui et sa famille, mais cela n'avait jamais atteint le niveau entre son père et elle. Et étant donné que Mark ne connaissait pas la vérité sur ce que Jacob ou elle faisait, ni même ce que Jacob était devenu, cela ne rendait les choses que plus difficiles. Elle désirait tant lui dire combien leur père avait été héroïque, ce qu'il avait fait pour aider à sauver leur planète – la galaxie entière, en fait – comment il avait sacrifié sa vie pour faire fonctionner l'arme qui avait finalement vaincu les Réplicateurs et Anubis à quel point ils lui étaient redevables. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Son frère ne saurait jamais, et cela la peinait que cette compréhension plus réelle de leur père lui fût à jamais inaccessible.

Le vent battit le dos de Sam en une bourrasque et elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Jack et Teal'c s'approcher d'elle, comme pour tenter de l'en abriter. Jack, comme elle, portait son uniforme d'apparat. Elle le voyait rarement le porter, et quand c'était le cas, il paraissait toujours différent. Chaque jour, alors qu'il se trimballait dans les couloirs du SGC en treillis, il était juste un des militaires. Mais une fois vêtu de son uniforme, tout son maintien changeait, et maintenant qu'il portait l'étoile de général, c'était comme si le poids de l'uniforme était particulièrement pesant sur lui. Sam savait qu'il avait des sentiments mitigés sur le fait d'accepter le commandement du SGC et l'avait fait davantage dans le but de protéger le SGC que dans un désir de promotion ou de la responsabilité que cela impliquait. Près d'un an était passé depuis sa promotion, et bien qu'il parût plus à l'aise avec lui-même et le boulot qu'au début, elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il l'appréciait pour autant. Elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que son cœur allait avec eux chaque fois qu'ils traversaient la Porte, et il savourait chaque occasion où il pouvait aller lui-même off-world, comme l'avait prouvé leur incursion, il y a quelques mois, pour sauver Maybourne.

Teal'c, comme toujours, était une forteresse de force. Son front stratégiquement recouvert par un chapeau, il était, néanmoins, une présence impressionnante. Elle avait vu quelques membres lointains de la famille lui jeter des coups d'œil hésitants, tentant de comprendre comment il s'intégrait avec un Général en retraite de l'US Air Force, mais elle ne s'était pas donnée la peine d'essayer d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait pas non plus expliqué Cassie, qui s'était tenue à ses côtés pour recevoir les condoléances, et avait tenue la main de Sam durant toute la cérémonie. Avec Daniel d'abord et maintenant son père, la dernière chose que Sam voulait faire était de tenter de réfléchir à une histoire à dormir debout pour les quelques personnes au monde qui tenaient encore à elle. Laissez les gens se demander. Elle n'allait pas donner d'explication.

Elle n'allait pas non plus expliquer l'absence de Pete. Jack avait demandé après lui, ainsi que son frère, mais elle leur avait fait, à tous les deux, une vague réponse et elle savait qu'elle les avait laissés songeurs. Elle se le demandait elle-même, pour dire la vérité : pas pourquoi il n'était pas venu, mais pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas invité.

En partie, elle le savait, c'était parce qu'elle avait le sentiment que son père et Pete ne se seraient jamais entendus. Leur première rencontre avait failli être un désastre. Pete, à cause de sa nervosité, avait babillé constamment, essayant d'être drôle dans le but de couvrir son malaise. Non pas que Jacob Carter n'eût pas le sens de l'humour, mais il n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Pete Shanahan. Les pires craintes de Sam concernant la rencontre s'étaient presque matérialisées, et après une heure et demie qui parurent ne pas finir, Pete était, Dieu merci, parti. L'absence de commentaires de son père après coup lui avait dit tout ce dont elle avait besoin de savoir Pete n'avait pas obtenu une bonne note. A un certain moment de sa vie, ce que pensait son père n'aurait sans doute pas eu d'importance pour elle. Mais c'était une Sam différente – et un Jacob différent. Leur petit séjour en Enfer les avait changés pour toujours, eux et leur relation, et même si Sam avait soutenu à son père qu'elle allait épouser Pete, au fond d'elle, elle avait été troublée par le fait que Jacob n'avait pas accueilli Pete à bras ouverts. Que son père n'avait pas aimé Pete était important pour elle, et cela avait attisé la flamme du doute qui brûlait déjà profondément en elle.

Jacob n'avait pas non plus contribué à arranger les choses le lendemain. Sur son lit de mort, il lui avait présenté la vérité aussi simplement qu'il pouvait sans le dire carrément. Il savait. Sam se demanda si c'était la perspicacité d'un père ou si elle avait été simplement si transparente que tout le monde à la base était au courant de ses sentiments. Bien sûr, elle l'avait nié, affirmant qu'elle était heureuse, qu'elle avait tout ce qu'elle désirait, mais c'était un mensonge. Elle le savait. Son père le savait. Il lui avait fait un sourire indulgent, le genre qu'il faisait quand il savait qu'elle s'entêtait, et il avait renoncé. Mais ses mots étaient restés en elle, passant encore et encore dans sa tête, et chaque fois sa propre réponse paraissait de plus en plus vide.

Et puis Jacob était mort. Elle s'était tenue là, près de lui, et avait soudain souhaité lui avoir dit tant de choses. En dépit de leur proximité, il y avait tant de choses qu'elle s'était retenue de dire. Maintenant, elle voulait tout lui dire : ce qu'elle ressentait, qui elle aimait et pourquoi sa vie, en bien des façons, était merveilleuse et pourtant si fichtrement frustrante dans le même temps. Sam avait tenu sa main et laissé ses larmes couler.

La porte derrière elle s'était ouverte et Jack avait été là. Il l'avait laissé seule avec son père quand il était mort, restant dans la salle d'observation. Mais, il était ensuite venu. Sa main sur son épaule offrant le réconfort, mais à cet instant, elle avait voulu – elle avait eu besoin de – plus. Se tournant vers lui, elle s'était glissée dans ses bras. Mais elle avait pu sentir sa brève hésitation, puis il l'avait serrée dans ses bras et elle avait pleuré.

Quand elle avait finalement épuisé ses larmes, elle s'était reculée. Leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés, et en cet instant quelque chose avait changé. Sam n'était pas sûre du comment ni du pourquoi, mais c'était le cas.

Et cela, pensa Sam, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, était la vraie raison de l'absence de Pete aux funérailles de Jacob Carter. Elle avait su, en cet instant de communication silencieuse avec Jack, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais épouser Pete. Aussi gentil soit-il, autant elle tenait à lui, sa vie n'était pas destinée à être une vie normale, avec une cuisine jaune, un chien dans le jardin et un agréable boulot quotidien qui se terminait à dix-huit heures tous les soirs. En tout cas pas maintenant. Et cela serait injuste pour Pete qu'elle l'épouse quand, en dépit de ses meilleurs efforts, elle aimait Jack. Avait toujours aimé Jack. Aimerait toujours Jack.

Et maintenant, elle savait que Jack l'aimait. C'était là dans ses yeux. C'était là dans sa remarque informelle, quelques jours plus tard, l'informant qu'il avait rompu avec Kerry Johnson. Cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles – il était toujours son supérieur – mais cela avait été suffisant.

Les hommes de la garde d'honneur de l'Air Force pliaient le drapeau qui avait recouvert le cercueil de son père. Avec précision, ils firent chaque pli, le tournèrent et le terminèrent, puis le lui apportèrent, saluèrent et reculèrent. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, une formation de chasseurs passa en rugissant, l'un d'entre eux se détachant pour laisser un trou – la formation 'missing man'. Sam sentit sa gorge se serrer et sa respiration se fit saccadée. De tous les honneurs militaires, la formation 'missing man' était celui qui l'avait toujours le plus touchée. Une main au creux de ses reins lui offrit un soutient muet et elle regard Jack avec reconnaissance. Pour terminer, à travers le cimetière nu et froid, vint le son bref de trois coups de fusil successifs suivi par la sonnerie aux morts provenant d'une colline, et puis ce fut la fin.

Sam conduisit Mark et sa famille à l'aéroport et rentra chez elle seule. Cassie passait la nuit chez des amies, aussi la maison était sombre et silencieuse quand elle arriva. Comme ils quittaient le cimetière, Jack lui avait demandé si ça irait pour elle. Elle lui avait assuré que oui, mais à présent, sa certitude s'effilochait. La solitude pesait sur elle comme un manteau d'obscurité et elle souhaita désespérément que Cassie ne soit pas partie. Sam alluma la télé, pour qu'au moins il y ait une autre voix à écouter en plus de celle à l'intérieur de sa tête, mais les incessants journaux télévisés ou les autres programmes ineptes qu'elle trouva en faisant défiler les chaînes furent à peine supportables. De frustration, elle l'éteignit et choisit le silence à la place.

Ce qui fut la raison pour laquelle la sonnerie soudaine de la porte d'entrée la fit sursauter. Encore dans son uniforme, elle ouvrit la porte pour trouver Jack debout sur le seuil, également dans son uniforme.

« Mon Général, » dit-elle, surprise. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

Jack haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. » Il fit une sorte de grimace. « En fait, c'est drôle. J'étais en train de conduire. Vous savez, mon 4x4, » dit-il en montrant la rue sombre où son véhicule était visiblement garé. « Et je passai devant. Alors je me suis dit, hé, si je passais voir comment vous alliez. »

Sam sourit, malgré elle.

« Je vois... vous voulez entrer ? »

Jack fit semblant d'entrer avec réticence. Sam ferma la porte derrière lui. Le jour frais cédait la place à une nuit encore plus fraîche.

« Vous venez de rentrer ? » demanda-t-il, faisant signe vers ses vêtements.

« Oui – j'ai dû conduire Mark et sa famille à l'aéroport. »

Jack regarda autour de lui.

« Où est Cassie ? »

« Elle passe la nuit chez une amie. »

« Ah. » Jack fit une pause. « Pete ? »

Sam le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Euh, Pete ne vit pas ici, mon Général. »

Jack parut légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Non – je pensais juste que... je veux dire, je pensais juste que, étant donné qu'il n'était pas aux funérailles aujourd'hui... »

Sam baissa la tête un instant, puis la releva pour le regarder.

« Non, il n'était pas là. »

Jack la regarda avec un « et » écrit sur son visage.

« Pour être honnête, monsieur, je ne l'ai pas invité. »

Jack parut prendre cette nouvelle avec circonspection.

« Oh... ? »

« Eh bien, ce n'est tant que je ne l'ai pas invité, » se dépêcha-t-elle d'expliquer. « Je... c'est juste que je ne lui ai pas dit exactement quand ça allait être. »

Jack l'étudia.

« Pour une raison particulière ? Je veux dire, il est votre... fiancé. »

« Non – il ne l'est pas, » répondit Sam vivement. Jack haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris par ses mots.

« Je veux dire que... j'ai annulé le mariage. » Sam déglutit, regardant Jack pour une réaction. Son visage était curieux, mais elle ne put y lire rien d'autre.

« Est-ce que Pete le sait ? » lui demanda-t-il. Sam grimaça.

« Pas encore. Je n'ai pas encore eu vraiment le temps de lui dire. »

« Ah, » répondit-il. « Gênant. »

« Oui, » concéda-t-elle, en hochant la tête. Elle souffla profondément.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, le cerveau de Sam refusant de fonctionner d'une manière cohérente. En partie c'était juste la fatigue de la journée, mais c'était également en partie dû à son souvenir de la dernière fois que Jack et elle avaient été seuls et ce qu'elle avait cru lire dans ses yeux. Maintenant, lui ayant dit que Pete était en touche, la logique dictait de mettre les choses sur la table, comme elle avait eu l'intention de faire le jour où elle était passée chez Jack. Mais la logique ne commandait pas forcément les articulations, et le silence se prolongea.

Finalement, Jack, paraissant légèrement mal à l'aise dit, « Ecoutez, Carter – cette semaine qui vient de passer a été difficile, je le sais, aussi si vous avez besoin de temps... »

Des congés ? Est-ce que c'était le but de sa visite ? Mon Dieu, avait-elle été aussi stupide que cela ?

« Non ! » Sa réaction fut rapide – plus brusque qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention. « Je veux dire, je n'ai pas besoin de temps. Je préférerais faire quelque chose que... » dit-elle, faisant un geste de la main pour montrer la maison vide, et elle haussa les épaules.

Jack acquiesça, d'un air entendu. Il fourra ses mains profondément dans les poches de son pardessus.

« Bien sûr. Pas de problème. Tout ce que vous voulez. » Il s'arrêta un instant. « Euh... ça ira pour cette nuit »

Sam était sur le point de donner sa réponse de brave, celle que sa vie l'avait entraînée à donner. Mais ce n'était pas la vérité. Elle n'allait pas être bien et elle voulait désespérément ne pas être seule. Elle hésita juste assez pour que Jack sente qu'il y avait quelque chose.

« Parce que, vous savez, je pourrais rester un peu, si vous vouliez... »

Il l'avait sauvée. L'avait sauvée d'avoir à avouer qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Son visage se fendit en un sourire reconnaissant.

« Bien sûr – oui, ce serait super. Est-ce ça vous dérangerait si je... » elle indiqua son uniforme. Jack la congédia de la main.

« Allez-y – allez-y. Je n'aimerais rien de plus que d'ôter ce costume de singe moi-même. » Il ôta son pardessus et la veste, desserrant sa cravate et déboutonnant le col de sa chemise en un mouvement fluide.

Sam soupira de soulagement et disparut pour se changer et mettre un jean et un sweat. La tension de la journée se faisait sentir en elle. Elle avait mal partout et elle ne voulait rien de plus que de se mettre en boule sur le canapé et tenter de ne penser absolument à rien. En une certaine façon, elle était heureuse que Jack n'ait pas mentionné leur... quoi que c'était. Trop d'émotions l'avaient déjà assaillie en ce jour : elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir faire face à plus.

« Ca vous dérange si je mets un match de hockey ? » cria Jack du salon. Sam lui dit de faire comme il désirait. Le hockey serait idéalement ennuyeux pour l'aider à se détendre. Quand elle revint dans le salon, Jack paraissait s'être installé comme chez lui sur le canapé, ses pieds posés sur la table basse et une bouteille de bière à la main.

« Hockey, » annonça Jack. « Le sport des rois. »

« Je pensais que c'était le polo, » contra Sam en s'asseyant à côté de lui et passant ses pieds sous ses cuisses.

« Okay – Le sport des vrais rois du nord. Rois Novégiens. Olaf et les Scandinaves. Oof-dah. Vous savez. »

« Si vous le dites, monsieur. »

Elle le sentit se raidir à côté d'elle.

« Carter – Sam... Pourriez-vous ne pas faire ce truc du 'monsieur' ? Nous sommes en dehors du service, pour l'amour du ciel ! »

Sam fut prise par surprise. Durant toutes ces années, elle ne l'avait appelé par son prénom devant lui qu'une poignée de fois, et uniquement en des circonstances des plus désespérées. Depuis son expérience solitaire sur le Prométhée, dans ses pensées, il était toujours « Jack », mais les années avaient entraîné sa langue à traduire cela dans le langage militaire. Ce serait... différent.

« Vous aimez le hockey ? » demanda Jack, ne lui donnant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit en réponse.

« Je ne peux pas dire que je suis une grande fan, » avoua Sam, heureuse de changer de sujet. Jack se tourna et la détailla avec méfiance.

« Ne me dites pas que vous êtes un de ces fans de NASCAR ? »

Sam sourit et secoua la tête.

« Si je ne peux pas la conduire, je ne veux pas regarder. »

Jack hocha la tête, satisfait.

Sam montra l'écran.

« Qui jouent ? »

« Les Canucks et les Bruins. Ce sont les play-offs. »

Sam acquiesça, essayant de montrer de l'intérêt, mais elle n'y arriva pas. La vitesse du palet et l'habileté des patineurs avaient un effet hypnotisant sur elle. Avant peu, elle redressa vivement sa tête, s'étant assoupie. Jack s'en aperçut.

« Ne me dites pas que cela vous ennuie ? » la gronda-t-il.

« Désolée – je crois que je suis fatiguée. »

« L'heure pour moi de partir ? » Il posa sa bière et fit mine de se lever.

« Non ! » Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dit cela trop vite, mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Elle regarderait du hockey toute la nuit s'il le fallait, aussi longtemps que Jack restait. « Je veux dire, pas à moins que vous ne soyez obligé. »

Jack étira ses jambes et les remit sur la table basse.

« Nope. Je n'ai nulle part ailleurs où je dois être. Teal'c m'a demandé si je voulais regarder _Star Wars_ – vous savez, la nouvelle version ? Mais je ne sais pas. Je n'étais pas trop d'humeur à regarder un gamin dégingandé devenir Dark Helmet. »

Sam le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Il faisait son « Jack ».

« Je pense que vous vouliez dire Darth Vader. »

« Ah oui ? Darth Vader ? Vous en êtes sûre ? »

« Assez, » répondit Sam, d'un ton qui indiquait qu'elle en était certaine.

Le front de Jack se rida.

« Alors Dark Helmet, c'était dans... »

« _La Folle Histoire de l'Espace_. C'était un film de Mel Brooks. »

« Mel Brooks – est-ce que ce n'est pas le type qui faisait la voix de Bugs Bunny ? »

« C'était Mel Blanc, » dit Sam, avec une lassitude qui n'était qu'en partie feinte.

« Vraiment ? » Jack fit une petite pause. « Vous êtes certaine que Dark Helmet n'est pas dans _Star Wars_ ? Je veux dire, le type avait le masque et un grand... dark... helmet... ? » La voix de Jack s'estompa.

« Faites-moi confiance. J'en suis certaine. »

Jack haussa les épaules et retourna au match. Sam sourit malgré elle. Cela l'amusait toujours quand Jack faisait un de ses « qu'est-ce que je suis stupide ». Eh bien, presque toujours. Il y avait eu des fois où sa prétendue stupidité avait été vraiment agaçante. Mais généralement, c'était Daniel qui se faisait avoir. Leur duel verbal avait semblé se faire de plus en plus rare depuis que Jack était aux commandes, et cela avait manqué à Sam. La perte de Daniel jaillit à nouveau dans ses pensées, ajoutant du poids à sa lassitude.

Sam retourna son attention sur la télé. N'importe quoi pour détourner son esprit de... tout. Une bagarre semblait s'être développée sur la glace. Les bancs se vidaient dans la patinoire et les crosses volaient de toutes parts. On aurait dit une mêlée. Sam posa la tête sur le dossier et ferma les yeux, écoutant les commentateurs et la foule qui grondait. Les sons se mélangèrent et tournoyèrent comme les couleurs d'un kaléidoscope, et finalement s'estompèrent dans le néant.

Sam se réveilla dans une pièce sombre et il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rappeler qui elle était et où elle était. La télé était sombre et silencieuse, et son timer avait éteint la lampe. Un poids lourd était posé sur son bras et son oreiller semblait monter et descendre dans un rythme lent. Il y avait même un faible son de battement à l'intérieur.

Quand elle fut complètement réveillée, elle se rendit compte que l'oreiller était la poitrine de Jack, la montée et la descente, sa respiration régulière, le battement, le son de son cœur. Et le poids qui coinçait son bras à son côté était celui de Jack, enroulé autour d'elle, la tenant contre lui. Sam regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 5 heures passé du matin, presque l'heure de se lever si elle voulait être au travail à l'heure. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment ils avaient fini ainsi – la dernière chose qu'elle se rappelait était une bagarre pendant le match de hockey. Jack avait dû s'endormir aussi. Sinon, pourquoi serait-il toujours là ?

Sam dégagea son bras en faisant attention et tenta de s'asseoir. Jack se réveilla instantanément, la brusquerie de son mouvement lui suggérant qu'il était incertain de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

« Désolée, » dit-elle doucement. « Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. »

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-il, se redressant et se frottant les yeux. Sam regarda de nouveau sa montre.

« Cinq heures quinze. Je dois me préparer si je veux être au travail à l'heure. »

« Holà. Je dois y aller aussi. J'ai une conférence téléphonique avec Hammond et une poignée d'huiles du Pentagone à 6 heures 30. Ils détestent ça quand je suis en retard. »

Sam décida de faire face à la situation.

« Jack – pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ? »

Dans l'obscurité de l'aube qui n'était pas si sombre que cela, elle pouvait dire qu'il l'étudiait.

« J'ai juste pensé que... vous savez. Vous pourriez vouloir quelqu'un près de vous la nuit dernière... si vous aviez besoin de parler ou n'importe quoi. »

La simplicité du geste la toucha. Il avait passé la nuit sur son canapé, dans des vêtements qu'il détestait porter, à surveiller son sommeil, juste pour qu'il puisse être là si elle avait besoin de lui. Elle était contente de la faible lumière pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux.

« Merci, » dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Elle prit sa main et la serra. Il serra la sienne à son tour.

« Bon, je dois y aller, » dit-il, se levant et s'étirant. Elle devina qu'il avait un sacré torticolis par la façon qu'il avait d'essayer d'étirer son cou, mais il ne se plaignit pas. Sam l'accompagna à la porte, comme il récupérait sa veste et son pardessus. A travers les fenêtres donnant sur la rue, elle pouvait voir une faible lueur rose alors que l'aube pointait son nez.

Quand Sam ouvrit la porte pour Jack, il se figea soudain sur place et se raidit. Sam suivit son regard et un froid semblable la traversa. Debout sur le seuil, sa main se tendant visiblement vers la sonnette, se tenait Pete. Il parut figé également, sa main en l'air et une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage.

Sam ne put se retenir.

« Oh, mon Dieu, » murmura-t-elle, réalisant comment ceci pourrait apparaître. Là se tenait Jack, à moitié habillé, les cheveux ébouriffés, avec une barbe d'un jour, quittant sa maison aux aurores. Si elle avait été à la place de Pete, elle aurait pensé exactement ce qu'elle savait qu'il pensait.

« Général O'Neill... » réussit finalement à dire Pete.

Jack répondit lentement.

« Pete... »

« Oh, mon Dieu... » tenta Sam, mais les mots lui manquèrent.

« Eh bien, c'est inconfortable, » dit Jack au bout d'un moment.

« Vous trouvez ? » répondit Pete d'une voix sarcastique, baissant finalement sa main. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Sam.

« Pete, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Je le jure, » plaida-t-elle avec lui. Une partie d'elle lui dit que ce qu'il pensait n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, que c'était fini entre eux et qu'elle allait tourner la page et continuer sa vie. Mais l'autre partie voulait protéger Pete, le quitter gentiment, ne pas le blesser, ou qu'il ait mauvaise opinion d'elle – ce qui n'était, visiblement, pas ce qui se passait à l'instant même.

« Ce que je pense, » dit Pete, faisant un pas en arrière et s'éclaircissant la gorge, « c'est que je devrais peut-être revenir plus tard. »

Sam essaya à nouveau.

« Pete, écoute-moi. Nous... je... l'enterrement de mon père était hier et je ne voulais pas être seule la nuit dernière. »

« Nous avons regardé un match de hockey, » ajouta Jack obligeamment.

« Les funérailles de ton père était hier et tu ne m'as pas dit ? » dit Pete d'un ton accusateur, ses yeux brillant durement.

« Je crois que je vais partir maintenant, » interrompit Jack. « Carter, je vous vois plus tard ? »

« Oui, mon Général, » répondit Sam, reconnaissant qu'ils étaient redevenus des militaires. Jack dépassa Pete et ce n'est que quand il fut à la barrière qui menait à la rue qu'il se retourna et jeta un regard d'encouragement à Sam. Elle l'apprécia.

« Pete – entre, s'il te plait, » offrit-elle à l'homme qui était toujours sur son seuil.

« Ouais – tu sais, je ne le pense pas, » répondit Pete. « J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu... » dit-il en se frottant la nuque et se tourna comme s'il allait partir avant de se retourner pour la regarder. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'aies pas dit pour l'enterrement de ton père ! »

« Je suis désolée, Pete. Vraiment. C'est juste que... voudrais-tu entrer, s'il te plait, pour que nous puissions parler ? »

L'agitation de Pete explosa enfin. Il se mit à faire les cent pas sur son porche, secouant la tête comme pour tenter de mettre un sens à une réalité étrange.

Sam avait l'impression qu'elle devait tenter encore une fois.

« Je t'en prie, Pete. Je veux m'expliquer. »

Il s'arrêta et la regarda comme s'il lui était soudain apparu un tatouage Jaffa sur son front.

« Ouais. Tu sais... je crois que je vais passer mon tour sur ça pour le moment. » Il descendit une marche et partit.

« Est-ce qu'au moins on pourrait se rencontrer plus tard ? » cria Sam.

« Plus tard, » répéta Pete, comme s'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre le concept.

« A l'heure du déjeuner. A midi. A la maison. »

Dans la lumière grandissante, Pete leva les yeux sur elle. Elle y vit de la douleur et elle sut que cette vision la hanterait le reste de sa vie, et elle se débattit pendant un instant, son courage vacillant. Puis sa résolution revint. Elle avait un autre futur qui l'attendait, et il n'incluait pas Pete. Elle l'avait déjà blessé une fois aujourd'hui et elle savait qu'elle devrait encore le blesser. Mais au bout du compte, ce serait pour le mieux pour lui, qu'il le pense ou non à ce moment-là.

Ce serait pour le mieux pour eux deux.

« Ouais. D'accord. Je serai là. A midi. Je... euh... je dois y aller. » Et il se retourna et partit, le portillon grinçant bruyamment après son départ.

Sam s'affaissa contre le montant de la porte et poussa un profond soupir. Aussi horrible qu'avait été la veille, elle avait le sentiment au fond d'elle qu'aujourd'hui allait être tout aussi horrible. Peut-être même pire.

ooo

Sam ne vit pas Jack de toute la matinée après s'être rendue au travail. Le Chef Harriman lui avait dit que le général était au téléphone rouge dans son bureau depuis le moment où il était arrivé. La nouvelle était arrivée de Bra'tac et Teal'c qu'Anubis les avait dupés et qu'il avait lancé toutes ses forces sur Dakara avec l'intention de prendre le contrôle de l'arme des Anciens. Bra'tac et les vaisseaux des Jaffa faisaient demi-tour aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir.

Intellectuellement, Sam savait que si les Jaffa perdaient – et il n'y avait aucune raison de penser qu'ils pourraient tenir contre les forces d'Anubis – alors rien de ce qui arrivait à sa vie n'aurait la moindre importance. Anubis utiliserait l'arme et toute vie dans la galaxie serait éliminée en un instant. Emotionnellement, elle se sentait hébétée. Il y avait eu trop de pertes en trop peu de temps. La menace d'une annihilation de la galaxie ne prenait tout simplement pas sens. Daniel. Jacob. Et d'une certaine manière, Pete. Ceux-là étaient les pertes qui étaient réelles. Le reste, eh bien, elle y ferait face quand l'heure viendrait.

Après avoir tenté quatre fois – sans succès – de faire une simulation dans son labo, Sam abandonna et regarda sa montre. Il restait encore une heure et demi avant son rendez-vous avec Pete. Toutes choses considérées, elle savait qu'elle devrait probablement rester à la base, mais n'arrivant pas à se concentrer, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne serait d'aucune utilité tant qu'elle n'aurait pas mis toute cette affaire avec Pete derrière elle. Au moins s'ils mouraient tous aujourd'hui, elle le ferait avec une conscience claire. Et, franchement, elle avait l'impression qu'elle le devait à Pete. Ne pas se montrer – même si c'était pour une très bonne raison – ne serait tout simplement pas bien.

La journée était magnifique. Trop magnifique, pensa Sam, d'un air morose. Le jour où le monde arrivait à sa fin aurait dû être davantage comme hier. Gris, sombre et déplaisant. Mais là, aujourd'hui, le soleil brillait et les fleurs, qui avaient survécu au vent d'hiver d'hier, semblaient s'épanouir de mille feux. Comme Sam se garait près de la maison pour laquelle Pete avait versé un acompte, elle vit qu'il y avait d'immenses buissons d'hortensias près de la maison, chargés de fleurs aux couleurs rose et lavande.

Etudiant la maison, Sam soupira. C'était une belle maison, et Pete avait été si satisfait de lui quand il l'avait emmenée la voir. Mais elle avait su en un instant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre ici, jamais avoir la vie que Pete prévoyait pour eux. C'est pourquoi elle était allée chez Jack plus tard ce même jour. Cela avait nécessité chaque once de courage qu'elle pouvait rassembler, mais elle avait été déterminée à avoir cette conversation avec Jack, celle qu'elle avait imaginée avoir avec lui quand elle était seule sur le Prométhée. Là, son subconscient avait fourni les mots de Jack. Ce jour-là, elle avait voulu connaître ce qu'il dirait pour lui-même.

Elle ne l'avait jamais découvert. Sa vie avait commencé à échapper à tout contrôle depuis cet instant et elle sut, en quelques minutes, que celle-ci prendrait un autre tournant irrévocable. Mais au moins, celui-ci serait de sa propre volonté, et il y avait un sentiment de soulagement dans le fait que, dans pas si longtemps, elle pourrait, au moins, mettre ce chapitre derrière elle.

Sam vit la voiture de Pete s'approcher lentement et se garer derrière la sienne. Elle prit une profonde respiration. Ca y était. La petite voix qui disait qu'elle n'avait pas à faire cela recommença à murmurer, mais elle la réduisit au silence. Son futur – si elle en avait un – était ailleurs.

Pete ne la regarda pas comme il avançait vers elle, mais garda la tête baissée, étudiant l'herbe en marchant avec circonspection sur le gazon.

« Salut, » dit-elle doucement, quand il la rejoignit. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il la regarda, et Sam remarqua que son visage ne se fendit pas de son sourire, comme il en avait l'habitude chaque fois qu'il la voyait. _Oh, mon Dieu_, pensa-t-elle. _Ceci va être difficile_.

« Salut, » lui répondit-il, s'asseyant sur le banc. Sam ne l'avait jamais vu si abattu.

« Merci d'être venu, » lui dit Sam. Il semblait étudier ses mains.

« Ouais, » dit Pete en levant finalement les yeux et rencontrant les siens. « Alors... que se passe-t-il, Sam ? »

Sam tendit la main et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il y avait le petit écrin avec la bague de fiançailles de Pete.

« Je suis désolée, Pete... je ne peux pas faire ça... Je ne peux pas t'épouser. »

Pete étudia l'écrin pendant un moment, puis le prit de la main de Sam.

« Ouais – j'avais en quelque sorte le sentiment que ça allait arriver. »

« Pete – je sais l'impression que tu as eu ce matin, mais je te jure que... »

Pete eut un rire sans joie.

« Tu vois, Sam, le truc est que – je te crois. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne sais pas ce qui ferait le plus mal – savoir que tu étais avec quelqu'un d'autre ou le fait que tu n'as pas une assez bonne opinion de moi pour me laisser venir à l'enterrement de ton père. »

Sam tressaillit. Pete avait raison. Après tout ce temps ensemble, elle avait eu tort de faire ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais elle avait eu ses raisons.

« Je sais. Et j'en suis désolée. » L'excuse semblait inappropriée, mais elle ne put faire mieux.

« J'aurais été là pour toi, Sam, tu le sais. »

Sam tritura ses doigts, ne voulant pas regarder le visage de Pete.

« Oui. Mais cela aurait rendu tout ceci encore plus difficile. »

La mine de Pete se renfrogna et il soupira.

« Oui. Je suppose. » Il fit un signe de la main vers la maison derrière eux. « Est-ce que c'était la maison ? Le chien ? Le fleuriste ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... j'ai pensé que comme nous étions allés aussi loin, j'ai pensé que tu en étais certaine. »

Sam étudia ses mains.

« J'ai essayé de me dire que je l'étais. Mais soudain, quand tu as acheté la maison, il y avait cette... cette vie qui s'étendait devant moi, et ce n'était pas la mienne. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. »

« Ecoute, tu sais, nous n'avons pas à acheter la maison... et hé... pfft... oublie le chien. Ils sont bruyants et ils pissent partout sur les tapis, » tenta Pete, une note d'espoir dans sa voix.

Sam secoua la tête.

« C'est plus que ça, Pete. Je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi... parce que je n'ai pas été honnête avec moi-même. Je tiens à toi... vraiment. Mais... » Sam prit une profonde respiration et, pour la première fois, elle le dit tout haut. « Je tiens aussi à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le visage de Pete se durcit.

« Jack O'Neill, » dit-il sombrement.

Le silence de Sam le confirma.

« Comme si je n'avais pas vu ça venir, » marmonna Pete, plus pour lui-même.

« C'est... compliqué, » tenta Sam.

« J'en suis sûr. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes inconfortables. En dépit du soleil, Sam se sentit glacée jusqu'à la moelle.

« Je savais depuis le début, » dit Pete au bout d'un moment. « Je crois que j'ai juste pensé quand tu as dit 'oui' que... » Sa voix s'estompa alors qu'ils se concentraient tous les deux sur leurs mains. Pete leva finalement les yeux sur elle. « Tu valais le risque. »

Sam fut sur le point de le contredire, mais il l'en empêcha.

« Ne dis pas que je mérite mieux, » l'avertit-il. « Je ne pourrais pas avoir beaucoup mieux que toi. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » lui dit Sam, secouant la tête. Pouvait-il rendre cela encore plus difficile ?

« Je souhaiterais pouvoir croire que ceci a quelque chose à avoir avec ton père... que tu as besoin de temps pour régler les choses. »

Sam fut silencieuse, et elle sut que Pete comprenait que le temps n'allait rien changer. Finalement, il parut se résigner.

« Je suppose que tout ce que je peux dire est... J'espère que tu obtiendras ce que tu désires. »

Sam attendit un autre instant. Pour elle ne savait quelle raison, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il réagisse plus passionnément. Qu'il crie sur elle. Qu'il la supplie. Elle ne savait pas quoi. Mais cette calme acceptation n'avait pas été ce à quoi elle s'était préparée.

« C'est tout ? » dit-elle, tentant de lui donner une chance de donner libre cours à sa colère. Un éclair de colère, enfin, traversa son visage.

« Que veux-tu, Sam ? Que je m'agenouille et te supplie ? »

« Dieu, non ! Bien sûr que non ! » Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait voulu. « Je... j'ai juste pensé que tu réagirais différemment. »

Elle pouvait voir qu'il luttait pour contrôler ses émotions à présent. Colère... tristesse... elle ne savait pas laquelle. Il donna l'impression de vouloir parler, puis parut changer d'avis, comme s'il se méfiait de ce qui sortirait de sa bouche.

« Au revoir, Sam, » réussit-il à dire finalement en se levant et il s'éloigna.

« Pete... » plaida Sam. Elle n'avait pas voulu que cela se termine ainsi, mais il l'ignora, passant près du brillant « VENDU » qui ornait le sommet du panneau portant le nom de l'agent immobilier et il l'arracha. Sam l'observa monter dans sa voiture et s'éloigner, sortir de sa vie. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration. Les choses auraient pu se passer mieux de bien des façons. Elle se réprimanda d'avoir laissé les choses aller si loin pour commencer. Quand elle pensait à tout ce que Pete avait fait pour elle – son transfert au département de police de Colorado Springs, supportant ses longues périodes d'absence pendant qu'elle était en mission, ses tentatives attentionnées pour satisfaire ses moindres désir, ses moindres préférences – elle réalisait à quel point elle avait été totalement injuste avec lui. Il était blessé, en colère, et elle savait qu'il avait tous les droits de l'être. Peut-être qu'un jour – s'ils vivaient jusque là – l'opportunité se présenterait où elle pourrait s'excuser auprès de lui et lui demander pardon mais pour l'instant, elle aurait à vivre avec la culpabilité de ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

ooo

« Carter... vous allez bien ? » La voix de Jack la ramena chez les vivants, pour la énième fois depuis sa rencontre avec Pete. Elle leva la tête et vit Jack en train de la regarder d'une manière très inquiète. Il ne portait plus son treillis et semblait sur le point de rentrer chez lui. Il semblait, lui aussi, extrêmement fatigué. Un peu comme elle. Au cours des six dernières heures, elle avait annulé son mariage, appris que l'arme des Anciens était tombée dans les mains d'Anubis, qu'ils avaient été au bord d'une annihilation totale, reçu la nouvelle de la défaite des forces d'Anubis et avait été témoin du retour de Daniel, une fois encore, du royaume des morts. Même pour SG-1, les journées étaient rarement aussi dramatiques.

« Ca a été une dure journée, mon Général, » répondit-elle simplement. Jack sourit en acquiesçant.

« En effet. » Il se tourna pour partir.

« J'ai dit à Pete, » dit-elle à son dos. Il s'arrêta et se retourna lentement vers elle.

« Comment l'a-t-il pris ? »

Sam haussa les épaules.

« Calmement, je suppose. Mais je pouvais dire qu'il était blessé. C'est ma faute – je n'aurais pas dû laisser ça continuer si longtemps. J'aurais dû arrêter ça il y a longtemps. »

Jack réfléchit à cela.

« Oui, eh bien... » Elle pouvait voir qu'il s'efforçait de dire quelque chose. Son front se creusa. « Ne vous culpabilisez pas pour ça. »

Sam sourit avec mélancolie.

« J'essaierai. Vous rentrez chez vous ? »

« J'allais, mais je viens d'avoir un appel du Pentagone. Apparemment une fouille archéologique à Gizeh a mis à jour quelque chose qui ressemble étrangement à un ZPM. Un ZPM complètement chargé. »

Sam sentit un peu de son énergie revenir.

« Vous plaisantez ? »

Jack fit semblant d'avoir une expression choquée.

« Plaisanterais-je sur un sujet comme celui-là ? » Il fit un grand sourire quand il vit Sam sourire. « Oui. Je viens d'en parler à Daniel. Il est presque au septième ciel. Il veut l'utiliser pour ouvrir la Porte d'Atlantis et voir si nous pouvons envoyer quelqu'un aider Weir. J'ai fait l'erreur de lui parler du paquet de données que nous avons reçu pendant qu'il était... à moitié ascensionné, et il s'est déjà immergé dedans. »

Sam hocha la tête, son esprit s'emplissant de toutes sortes de possibilités qu'un ZPM pleinement chargé offraient.

« C'est fantastique. »

« Ca se pourrait. Si c'est comme ça semble être. Il y a un truc bizarre, cependant. Ils ont dit qu'ils ont trouvé une caméra vidéo parfaitement préservée dans un vase canope. Ils envoient le tout ici demain. Si le ZPM est ok, nous aurons besoin d'un plan pour secourir les gars d'Atlantis. J'ai encore quelques heures de travail avant de pouvoir sortir d'ici. »

« Si vous avez besoin d'aide... » offrit Sam, mais Jack la coupa.

« Ecoutez, Carter – ne prenez pas ça de travers, mais vous avez une mine affreuse. Allez-y. Sortez d'ici. Allez chez vous. Reposez-vous. C'est un ordre. »

Sam sourit avec lassitude.

« A vos ordres, monsieur. »

Jack se tourna pour partir, mais claqua des doigts et se retourna.

« J'ai failli oublier. Je mets SG-1 en congés pour une semaine. Avec ce que vous trois avez vécu ces dernières semaines, je pense qu'un peu de repos est de rigueur. Je prends moi aussi quelques jours de vacances. »

« Vous allez pêcher, mon Général ? » demanda Sam d'un ton nonchalant.

Jack inclina la tête.

« A vrai dire, oui. Ca ne vous dirait pas de vous joindre à moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam prit une profonde respiration.

« En fait – si, j'aimerais venir. »

Jack haussa les sourcils.

« Vraiment ? »

Sa surprise était évidente. Sam tenta de paraître nonchalante.

« Oui. Ca pourrait être... amusant. »

« Je vais aussi inviter Daniel et Teal'c... » ajouta Jack.

Sam acquiesça.

« Ca me semble super. »

Jack l'étudia un instant, comme s'il retournait dans sa tête quelque chose de plus important qu'un séjour de pêche.

« Oui, c'est le cas. » Il se reprit et se frotta les mains, souriant. « Excellent ! Nous partirons après demain. Prenez des vêtements chauds. Les soirées sont fraîches au Minnesota ! »

Sam observa son dos alors qu'il s'éloignait et sourit. Pêcher. Avec Daniel et Teal'c.

Et Jack.

Soudain elle ne se sentit plus aussi fatiguée ou aussi horrible à propos de Pete.

Pécher.

C'était un début.


	2. Chapter 2 : Moebius Coda

**Chapitre 2**

**MOEBIUS CODA**

Sam frissonna légèrement lorsqu'une brise fraîche de juin vint de l'étang et dansa autour du ponton sur lequel elle se tenait. Elle prit une profonde respiration et inhala l'air frais du soir. Il y avait dans l'air une légère humidité à cause de l'eau toute proche qui s'étendait plus loin que ses yeux ne voyaient à présent que l'obscurité avait complètement noirci les bois derrière l'étang. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla doucement. Le doux clapotis de l'eau sur le rivage était apaisant. Cela avait été une superbe journée, dans l'ensemble. Elle était désolée qu'elle se termine.

Un craquement sur le ponton derrière elle l'avertit de sa présence. Elle ouvrit les yeux rapidement – par la force de l'habitude. Elle était si habituée à être en alerte, de ne pas être prise par surprise, que c'était un réflexe.

« Où sont Daniel et Teal'c ? » demanda-t-elle comme Jack s'approchait d'elle. Dans sa main, il portait quelque chose – il s'avéra que c'était un pull. Il l'enroula autour de ses épaules et elle fut reconnaissante de sa chaleur. « Merci, » dit-elle, l'ajustant plus près d'elle. L'odeur de cèdre flotta de ce dernier, ponctuant l'air de la nuit.

« Vous savez, vous penseriez qu'un grand balèze comme Teal'c pourrait faire face à une paire de petits moustiques, » dit Jack en faisant signe avec son pouce en direction du chalet. « Mais il dit que l'idée d'insectes qui sucent son sang est trop flippant, il est donc là-bas en train de 'kelnoreemer'. »

Sam jeta un œil au chalet de bois et Jack parut lire ses pensées.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas – je lui ai dit une seule, » il leva un doigt pour souligner ses mots. « Juste une seule bougie. C'est tout. Et j'ai expressément _ordonné_ à Daniel de laisser toutes ces fichues données d'Atlantis à la maison – ce qui veut dire qu'il est dans _sa_ chambre le nez dans un bloc-notes quelconque, en train de conspirer six façons de me convaincre de le laisser partir pour la galaxie de Pégase la semaine prochaine. »

Ce qui n'allait pas arriver, pensa Sam pour elle-même, se rappelant les nombreux radotages de Daniel, dans son labo, sur le fait qu'il n'était pas autorisé à partir avec l'expédition d'Altantis. Bien qu'elle ait compati, elle était contente que Jack avait tenu bon et gardé Daniel sur Terre. C'était suffisamment difficile de penser que Teal'c pourrait bientôt partir pour se joindre au Grand Conseil Jaffa. Maintenant que son père était mort, elle se rendait compte à quel point ses coéquipiers étaient sa famille. Et à quel point cette famille était proche d'être éparpillée aux quatre coins de l'univers.

Sam repoussa cette pensée mélancolique et reporta son regard sur l'étang.

« Je n'avais aucune idée que c'était aussi beau ici, » dit-elle, reposant ses coudes sur la rambarde.

« Oui... eh bien, » vint la réponse de Jack. « Au moins, c'est tranquille. Et paisible. »

Elle ne comprit que trop bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Pas comme le reste de notre vie, » acquiesça-t-elle, avec un petit rire sans joie. Puis elle soupira. « Pas étonnant que vous vouliez toujours venir ici. »

A la manière typique de Jack, sa réponse fut rapide : « Oh, oui. De temps en temps, j'aime à me rappeler pourquoi nous ne cessons de tenter de sauver cette planète. »

« Je suppose que nous sommes un peu trop absorbés par ce que nous faisons pour apprécier le fruit de notre labeur, » admit Sam. « Les risques du métier. »

« Comme je l'ai dit, ne nous appesantissons pas dessus. »

Il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence pensif entre eux. Jack paraissait perdu dans ses propres pensées. Sam se risqua un coup d'œil vers lui et vit son regard dirigé vers l'eau sombre. Son maintien était détendu et pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, il ne semblait pas avoir le poids du monde – de la galaxie – sur ses épaules. Il lui rappela le Jack qu'elle avait rencontré il y a huit ans, partageant la nourriture et de l'alcool avec Skaara au cours de sa première mission sur Abydos. Avant les pertes. Avant les sacrifices. Avant les blessures, physiques et autres. Si ce n'était pour les éclairs de gris qu'elle pouvait voir réfléchir la pâle lumière provenant du chalet – remarquez, elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux. Et en dépit de sa posture apparemment détendue, elle savait que si elle pouvait voir ses yeux, ils resteraient, comme toujours, réservés et circonspects, attentifs à ne pas trahir ce qui se trouvait derrière, quoi que ce fût.

Et c'était cela qui garda Sam silencieuse, en dépit du fait qu'elle avait répété encore et encore ce qu'elle dirait, si un moment comme celui-ci se présentait ce week-end. L'incertitude la submergea. Et si elle avait mal interprété les événements des semaines passées ? Et si elle avait imaginé ce qu'elle avait cru passer entre eux au lit de mort de son père ? Excepté son geste de rester avec elle la nuit des funérailles de son père, rien d'autre ne s'était passé que huit années de camaraderie n'auraient pu justifier. Et il y avait toujours la méfiance dans ses yeux, qui ne révélaient rien.

Elle se contenta donc de regarder l'eau elle aussi, se maudissant de laisser passer cette occasion, et pourtant trop emplie de doute pour empêcher cela.

Quand Jack s'éclaircit la gorge, elle avait été tellement absorbée dans ses propres pensées, qu'elle sursauta.

« Euh... puis-je vous poser une question personnelle ? » dit-il, sa voix basse et sérieuse. Incertaine de ce à quoi s'attendre, Sam acquiesça.

« N'importe quoi, monsieur. »

La réponse fut automatique, juste comme le réflexe de vigilance. Elle regretta le « monsieur » à l'instant où il quitta ses lèvres. Elle devait vraiment travailler à séparer le Colonel Carter de Samantha Carter. Maintenant serait le bon moment.

« Sam... » dit-il d'un ton d'avertissement.

« Désolée—Jack. C'est... l'habitude, » s'excusa-t-elle, en secouant la tête.

« Oui, bah. Cessez, voulez-vous ? »

Sam réussit à faire un faible sourire, une étrange nervosité s'installant dans son ventre. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas à être celle à aborder le sujet, après tout.

Quand elle ne dit rien, Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis reporta ses yeux sur le lac.

« Bien... Je me demandais juste... pourquoi avez-vous rompu avec Pete ? »

Sam sentit son estomac frapper le sol comme ces horribles instants à la maison traversaient sa mémoire. Elle culpabilisait encore d'avoir permis à sa relation avec Pete d'aller si loin. Ce n'était pas un des moments les plus brillants de sa vie.

« Oh... » fut tout ce qu'elle put dire. Il fallut un moment à son cerveau pour se ressaisir comme elle tentait de réfléchir, pas tant sur ce qu'elle allait dire, mais pourquoi Jack lui demandait cela maintenant. Etait-il simplement curieux ou se frayait-il son chemin avec la même incertitude qu'elle, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il y avait... quoi que ce fût... entre eux sans réellement avouer que c'était là ?

Une partie d'elle voulait désespérément dire à Jack pourquoi exactement les choses s'étaient mal passées avec Pete. C'était la même partie d'elle qui était venue chez Jack le jour où Pete avait acheté la maison dans la banlieue résidentielle et commencé à semer de joyeuses visions d'eux dans une sorte de vie normale. C'était cette même partie qui avait brûlé d'embarras et un sentiment insupportable de jalousie qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant quand elle avait découvert Kerry Johnson non seulement dans la maison de Jack, mais apparemment suffisamment à l'aise pour fouiller dans ses tiroirs et inviter Sam à se joindre à eux pour déjeuner.

Mais une autre partie d'elle, celle qui était la fierté de Jacob Carter - la partie d'elle qui avait encore des doutes quant à quoi s'attendre avec l'homme qui se tenait debout près d'elle dans l'obscurité - ne put se résoudre à mettre cartes sur table. La certitude qu'elle avait ressentie il y a quelques jours - l'échange inexprimé qui avait été la goutte qui avait été de trop dans sa relation avec Pete - s'évanouit comme la brume sur le lac. L'indécision la laissa silencieuse.

« Je veux dire... si vous ne voulez pas m'en parler, c'est okay... » offrit Jack, reculant un peu.

Sam s'efforça de dire quelque chose.

« Non... ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que... je ne sais pas. Ce n'était pas juste un truc. »

Cela au moins était vrai. Sa rupture avec Pete avait été causée par la coalescence d'un grand nombre de facteurs à ce moment précis de sa vie. Ce qui avait passé entre Jack et elle ayant été le point pivot. Mais elle n'était pas prête à lui dire cela, pas encore.

« Ah, » répondit-il et ne dit rien de plus.

Elle se demanda s'il en resterait là et ne la presserait pas plus. Une partie d'elle l'espérait.

Quelque part du coin le plus éloigné de l'étang, une créature sauta dans l'eau.

Sam regarda Jack et vit qu'une fois de plus il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, désirant apparemment accepter sa réponse assez vague.

Une voix en elle la poussa. Pour quelle raison se retenait-elle, surtout maintenant ? Est-ce que ceci n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté l'invitation à venir pêcher, pour commencer ? Pour que, peut-être, Jack et elle puissent finalement dire certaines choses qui avaient besoin d'être dites ? Bon sang ! Il avait même ouvert la porte pour elle, et elle la lui avait claquée à la figure. Elle était une idiote ! S'ils ne pouvaient pas parler de cela maintenant, avec tout ce qui venait de se passer, alors ils n'en seraient jamais capables. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Sam prit une profonde respiration.

« Puis-je _vous_ poser une question ? » dit-elle finalement.

Il y eut une certaine nonchalance accomplie dans la voix de Jack quand il répondit, « Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? »

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Même dans l'obscurité, elle pouvait voir nettement son visage. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Sam se demanda encore si elle pouvait faire cela. Prenant une autre respiration profonde, elle demanda, « Pourquoi avez-vous rompu avec l'Agent Johnson ? »

Jack ne parut que moyennement embarrassé.

« Euh. Eh bien. En fait, ce n'est pas moi. Je veux dire... j'allais le faire. C'est juste qu'elle m'a en quelque sorte coiffé sur le poteau. »

« Oh. » Sam se retourna vers l'eau. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient. Que diable cela voulait dire ? Kerry avait rompu avec Jack, mais Jack voulait le faire ? Comment diable était-elle censée interpréter cela ?

Jack, cependant, parut vouloir aider.

« Mmm. Elle semblait penser que j'avais des 'problèmes'. » Il fit les guillemets en l'air avec ses doigts.

Sam gloussa intérieurement.

« Ah oui ? Qui n'en a pas ? » marmonna-t-elle.

« Tellement vrai, » vint la réponse de Jack, à sa manière habituelle de se dénigrer. « Peu importe, apparemment les miens étaient insurmontables. Elle a offert une suggestion, cependant. »

Sam ne put se retenir.

« Vraiment ? Agent de la CIA et psychologue ? » Elle baissa la tête, regrettant instantanément ses mots. L'horrible jalousie qui était apparue en elle ce jour-là chez Jack s'était de nouveau réveillée. « Désolée... » s'excusa-t-elle. « C'était un peu... »

« Vache ? » offrit Jack. Elle pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix même si elle ne put se forcer à le regarder.

« Eh bien... » concéda Sam, souriant elle-même à moitié. Il l'avait eue, et il le savait. Elle lui avait laissé savoir que c'était important pour elle, et il paraissait excessivement content de cette petite connaissance.

« Alors – » la poussa-t-il, semblant sentir qu'elle serait peut-être plus encline à parler maintenant. « Je suis juste curieux – est-ce que votre rupture avec Pete a quelque chose à voir avec ce dont vous vouliez me parler le jour où vous êtes passée chez moi ? »

Il n'y avait pas lieu de l'éviter maintenant. Ils venaient d'emprunter cette voie. Autant voir où elle les mènerait.

Sam soupira et s'appuya sur la rambarde pour regarder l'étang. Pour une raison ou une autre, ceci pourrait être plus facile si elle ne le regardait pas directement.

« Vous pourriez dire ça. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse, mais cela lui laissait lire ce qu'il désirait.

Jack s'appuyait aussi à la rambarde, regardant l'eau. Elle pouvait le sentir la regarder du coin de l'œil. Elle garda son regard droit devant elle sur la noirceur à l'autre bout de l'étang.

« Je suppose qu'il n'y aucune chance que vous et Pete... vous savez... »

La voix de Jack était hésitante.

« Que nous nous remettions ensemble ? » Sam faillit frissonner à la pensée. L'image du visage blessé de Pete alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle et arrachait le panneau « vendu » sur le gazon se dessina devant elle. Il ne voudrait pas. Elle ne pourrait pas. Pas avec Pete. Jamais.

« Non. J'ai peur de l'avoir profondément blessé, » avoua-t-elle. « De toutes façons – je sais maintenant que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Mon père avait raison. »

« Jacob ? » Jack parut surpris.

Sam se tourna finalement vers lui. Cela, au moins, était un sujet sans danger.

« Oui, » continua-t-elle. « Il avait compris depuis le début. Il savait que Pete n'était pas le bon. Il a même essayé de me le dire quand il était mourant, mais je refusais de l'écouter. » Sam arracha distraitement les peluches sur le pull. « Je lui ai dit que j'étais heureuse – je crois que je voulais juste qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Il y avait un étrange sentiment de soulagement à dire cela à Jack. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de l'échange entre son père et elle, et cela avait été un poids dans son esprit. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule fille qui mentait à son père pour qu'il meure en paix. Pourtant, l'avouer à Jack allégeait un peu le fardeau.

« Bien... je veux dire, c'est une bonne chose que vous l'ayez découvert avant que vous—vous savez—n'alliez jusqu'au bout, » bredouilla Jack de la façon qu'il faisait quand il découvrait qu'il avait fait une gaffe et tentait de la rectifier.

« Ouais, » acquiesça Sam. C'était plus facile à parler de la rupture elle-même que du pourquoi. « C'était dur à faire. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Pete est quelqu'un de vraiment bien. Mais... je ne sais pas. Quand c'était fini, ce poids énorme est simplement parti de mes épaules, même avec tout ce qui se passait à côté. »

« Donc... cet après-midi-là, quand vous êtes passé chez moi... vous vouliez me dire... quoi ? » persista Jack. Il n'allait pas laisser tomber, n'est-ce pas ? Le cœur de Sam battait la chamade. Bien. S'il était prêt à faire cela, alors elle aussi.

Sam se tourna pour être face à lui.

« Ecoutez, Jack, » commença-t-elle, tentant de trouver les mots qu'elle avait répétés. « Nous savons tous les deux... »

« Je prends ma retraite, Sam. »

Il n'aurait pas pu la stupéfier plus s'il lui avait tiré dessus avec un Zat. Un froid, qui n'avait aucun rapport avec l'air nocturne du Minnesota, la traversa.

« Vous allez _quoi_ ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule, espérant qu'elle l'avait mal compris. Jack prenant sa retraite ne signifiait qu'une chose : il ne serait pas là. Aussi déconcertant que cela avait été de le perdre de SG-1, au moins elle l'avait vu tous les jours, travaillant toujours avec lui, même s'ils ne voyageaient plus ensemble par la Porte. Mais s'il prenait sa retraite...

Quoi ? Quoi, Sam ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'avais-tu espéré ? Que, quelque part, l'offre d'espoir de ton père se réaliserait ?

_Ne laisse pas les règles se mettre en travers de ta route._

_Tu peux encore avoir tout ce que tu désires._

Parce que c'était la vraie raison pour laquelle elle avait rompu avec Pete. Parce que, pour une raison ou une autre, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle avait pensé que, peut-être, juste peut-être, il y aurait un moyen d'être avec Jack, malgré tout ce qui se tenait sur leur route. Parce que quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait rompu avec Kerry... elle était certaine que cela n'avait pas été qu'une coïncidence. Quand le temps viendrait, s'était-elle dit. Quand le temps viendrait, ils résoudraient cela.

Eh bien, ce temps venait de passer.

« Je prends ma retraite, » répéta-t-il avec désinvolture. « J'ai envoyé les papiers hier. Je resterai jusqu'à la fin du mois de juin. Pour donner le temps nécessaire au Pentagone de trouver un remplaçant. Mais au 1er juillet, je serai parti. » Il fit un mouvement de décollage avec sa main, vers l'obscurité.

Le cœur de Sam battait à tout rompre. Respirer était... difficile.

« Mais..., » bredouilla-t-elle.

Jack ne parut pas remarquer.

« En fait, c'était l'idée de Kerry, » continua-t-il. « Elle pensait que ça pourrait m'aider à résoudre certains de ces 'problèmes'. »

Les doigts refirent les guillemets dans l'air.

Kerry. Alors il le faisait pour elle. Sam se sentit complètement hébétée. Comment avait-elle pu penser... et pendant tout ce temps, il s'était agi de Kerry. Elle avait été si stupide.

Secouant la tête, elle tenta de l'éclaircir. Pour paraître au moins cohérente.

« Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne peux imaginer le SGC... »

Jack tendit ses bras et craqua ses doigts. La détente ultime alors qu'elle se tenait là et que son monde s'écroulait autour d'elle.

« Oh, je suis sûr qu'ils pousseront un soupir collectif de soulagement. Ca prendra au moins trois mois pour rattraper mon retard de paperasse. »

Sam l'entendit à peine. Elle tentait encore de se reprendre suffisamment pour ne pas qu'il sache.

« Mais, Jack – le SGC... je veux dire... vous êtes le... sans vous... c'est... » Sa voix s'estompa, ne sachant pas où aller.

« Hé – ça a été ma vie durant les huit dernières années, » avoua-t-il. « Merde, s'il n'y avait pas eu la Porte des étoiles, je n'aurais probablement même pas de vie. Mais vous savez, je pense que j'ai fait ma part pour Dieu et la Patrie. Maintenant, je veux passer le reste de ma vie à faire ce que je veux. Avec qui je veux. »

Jack sembla attendre. Cela lui prit un moment pour traiter ce qu'il avait dit._ Avec qui je veux_. Qu'est-ce que cela avait avoir avec Kerry ? Il n'y avait rien qui les empêchait d'être ensemble. Bien sûr, ils avaient gardé cela secret, mais...

Cela la frappa. Il ne parlait pas du tout de Kerry.

Sam comprit. Et avec la joie absolue de cette compréhension, une horrible réalisation lui vint.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire cela.

Il avait trop de valeur pour le SGC, il était trop important pour empêcher tout le programme de tomber entre les centaines de mains qui l'utiliserait pour leurs volontés politiques. Sa propre démission de l'Air Force, elle y avait songé. Le départ de Jack – ce n'était tout simplement pas envisageable. Même si cela faisait voler en éclat tout ce qu'elle s'était à peine permise d'espérer, elle ne le laisserait pas faire cela. Pas pour elle.

Sam lutta pour trouver sa voix et la garder calme.

« Jack – vous ne pouvez pas. Je ne vous laisserai pas renoncer au SGC pour moi. Vous êtes trop important. »

Il lui laissa à peine prononcer ses mots, secouant la tête pour réfuter avant même qu'elle n'ait terminé.

« Je suis fatigué, Sam, » lui dit-il, sa voix aussi honnête qu'elle l'avait jamais entendue. « Diriger SG-1 était une chose. C'était excitant. C'était dangereux. Merde, c'était même amusant – eh bien, pas tout le temps, » avoua-t-il. « J'aurais pu faire sans serpent dans ma tête. Mais bon sang, Sam, je ne suis pas un bureaucrate. Je n'ai pris le boulot que parce que j'avais peur que le Président ne mette un bon à rien à la place de Weir. Maintenant, au lieu de faire les trucs vraiment sympa que vous, Daniel et Teal'c faites, je me retrouve à passer en revue un paquet de fichus dossiers et à faire un trou dans le sol de mon bureau jusqu'à ce que Walter me dise que vous rentrez. Oh... et je déteste... je déteste vraiment écouter Erikkson babiller à propos de ses stupides pierres après chaque mission sans exception ! » Il grimaça, comme si rien que de penser au jeune géologue lui infligeait une douleur. « Le truc est que la joie est partie de tout ça, Sam. Et maintenant, cela ne fait que se tenir sur le chemin de ce que je veux vraiment. Vous. »

Ses yeux se soudèrent aux siens, et Sam vit l'âme de l'homme mise à nu devant elle.

_Vous_.

Le sang pulsait si violemment dans ses oreilles que le son des créatures de la nuit fut noyé. Elle crut que son cœur allait jaillir de sa gorge. Jack attendait sa réponse.

N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait ? N'était-ce pas l'espoir auquel elle s'était accrochée ? Après tout, Anubis était mort. Les Grands Maîtres étaient décimés. Les Réplicateurs étaient détruits. Les Jaffa étaient libres. Jack O'Neill avait fait sa part. Et qui était-elle pour dire qu'il n'était pas prêt à raccrocher ses ailes ?

Excepté qu'elle ne connaissait Jack que trop bien. Peut-être même mieux que lui-même. Et il n'était pas prêt pour ceci. Pas encore.

Elle ne le laisserait pas faire cela. Par égard pour lui, elle ne pouvait pas.

« Jack... » commença-t-elle, son cœur se brisant comme elle tentait de trouver les mots. Il refusa de les laisser venir.

« Dites-moi que vous ne ressentez pas la même chose, » la défia-t-il à voix basse.

Sam le regarda dans les yeux et vit que les barrières étaient parties. Il ne cachait plus rien—tout ce qu'il ressentait était là, aussi à nu qu'il pouvait le montrer.

« Dieu ! Bien sûr que oui ! » avoua-t-elle avec ferveur. « Je l'ai toujours ressenti... ! C'est juste que... »

« C'est juste que quoi ? » Il s'approcha d'elle, sa voix basse et douce. Elle secoua la tête : elle perdait rapidement la raison. Sa proximité physique rendait tout cela plus difficile encore pour réfléchir. Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle, essayant d'empêcher le frisson qui commençait de la balayer.

« Le SGC a besoin de vous... » dit-elle, sans conviction à présent.

« Ils trouverons quelqu'un d'autre. La nature et l'armée abhorrent le vide, vous savez ? »

Sam sourit. Il était tout près. Dangereusement près.

« Vous détesterez la retraite, » tenta-t-elle une fois de plus, d'une manière pas très convaincante.

Jack la prit par les bras et la tira plus près de lui. Il était inutile de résister. Sa voix était si basse qu'elle était à peine plus qu'un murmure.

« Je m'occuperai. Ma liste 'à faire' fait presque cent kilomètres de long. »

Il la tira encore plus près. Elle le laissa faire.

« Je sais, mais... »

Elle ne put se retenir. Ses bras se glissèrent autour de son cou. Elle sentit le pull tomber par terre derrière ses pieds, mais elle n'en avait plus besoin. La soirée se réchauffait à vue d'œil. Jack l'amena encore plus près. Elle pouvait sentir la fumée de bois qui perdurait sur lui après le barbecue. Un million de choses qu'elle voulait dire, demander, éclaircir jaillirent dans sa tête.

« Sam... » murmura Jack, plus près que jamais. « Parfois, une personne peut parler d'un sujet à en mourir. »

Bon sang ! Est-ce qu'elle cesserait un jour de frissonner ? Elle n'était pas vraiment... nerveuse ? Après tout ce temps ?

« Je ne peux m'en empêcher, » bredouilla-t-elle, « Je... »

Ses lèvres étaient si près des siennes qu'elle pouvait sentir leur chaleur.

« Sam... » répéta-t-il, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes. « La ferme... »

Elle fit comme il demandait.

Quels que soient les doutes qui lui restaient s'évanouirent l'instant d'après. Pas quand Jack la tenait, l'embrassait, lui montrait, d'une manière qui ne souffrait pas de contestation, ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Huit ans de sentiments cachés jaillirent. Ce n'était pas le moment de se retenir. Plus maintenant. Peut-être que Jacob avait raison : elle pouvait avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Et ce qu'elle voulait le plus, c'était Jack.

C'était l'heure de lui faire savoir.

« Oh, mon Dieu, » haleta-t-elle essoufflée, quand enfin ils reconnurent qu'ils avaient besoin de respirer. Elle posa son front contre le sien, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet, sa respiration courte aussi.

La joie l'inonda. Tous les doutes qu'elle avait eus étaient partis. Elle leva les yeux sur Jack et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Rien... c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à y croire... Je veux dire, jamais je n'ai pensé que nous... »

« Sam... » interrompit Jack, comme il faisait habituellement quand il sentait qu'elle était sur le point de se lancer sur quelque chose qu'il ne voulait, ou n'avait pas besoin d'entendre.

« Jack ? »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, lentement, profondément. Passionnément.

« Garde ton souffle. »


	3. Chapter 3 : Change of Plan

**Chapitre 3**

**CHANGE OF PLAN**

« Filsdepute ! »

« Mon Général ? » Sam passait près du bureau de Jack et s'arrêta net au son du juron qui sortit de l'intérieur. Elle passa la tête à l'intérieur. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Non... » Jack donna un violent coup de poing sur le bureau et sembla le regretter immédiatement. Il souffla un « aïe » silencieux et agita la main blessée, tentant d'ôter la douleur.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Sam se dit qu'il était sans risque d'entrer maintenant. Une fois que Jack avait une vraie douleur sur laquelle se concentrer, il était plus facile de lui parler. Cependant, au lieu de parler, il jeta une feuille de papier devant elle et continua de frotter sa main qu'il avait si bien endommagée.

« Voilà pourquoi je ne lis jamais les mémos, » gronda-t-il, une expression de pure frustration s'affichant sur son visage.

Sam prit la feuille et parcourut des yeux la page. Lisant le contenu deux fois pour s'assurer qu'elle comprenait, elle leva les yeux sur Jack, sans rien dire, ne comprenant toujours pas la raison de sa colère.

« Le Général Hammond prend sa retraite, » offrit-elle, obligeamment.

« Oui ! » s'exclama Jack, levant les deux mains, soulagé qu'elle comprenne. Excepté qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Sam était toujours perplexe.

« Vous aussi, » ajouta-t-elle, lui rappelant. Cela ne faisait que dix jours qu'ils étaient revenus de son chalet. Dix jours qu'il lui avait dit qu'il prenait sa retraite. Dix jours qu'ils avaient mis leurs grades de côté et porté leur relation à un tout autre niveau. Cela avait été un risque : Jack ne prenait pas sa retraite avant un autre mois, mais après toutes ces années à nier leurs sentiments, cela semblait en valoir la peine. Cela en valait la peine, pensa Sam, avec un demi-sourire.

« Non. Ce n'est plus d'actualité. »

Ses mots la frappèrent comme une gifle. Elle sentit une étrange sensation de froid la parcourir, une sorte de prémonition.

« Que voulez-vous dire... ce n'est plus d'actualité ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix basse, pour ne pas lui faire connaître la terreur qu'elle commençait à ressentir.

« Je veux dire que je ne peux pas. » La colère dans sa voix était réelle. « Du moins, pas maintenant. Le Président veut que je prenne la tête du Homeworld Security. Que je prenne la place de Hammond. Que je dirige tout le tralala. »

Sam fit tout ce qu'elle put pour ne pas s'appuyer sur le bureau.

« Vous plaisantez, » réussit-elle à dire à la place. Jack la regarda avec des yeux noirs.

« Est-ce que je donne l'impression de plaisanter ? » Il se leva, le fauteuil se renversant presque, et il se mit à faire les cent pas. « Merde ! Je déteste ça. Je déteste vraiment ça ! »

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de dire ce qui était évident, mais elle le dit quand même.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter. Vous pouvez quand même prendre votre retraite. »

Jack cessa de faire les cents pas et se passa les doigts dans ses cheveux avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Et les laisser nommer un _vermisseau_ pour diriger tout ça ? La Zone 51 ? Le programme 304 ? Le SGC ? Est-ce que vous savez comment quelqu'un pourrait foutre tout ça en l'air ? C'est déjà assez pénible que l'IOC jette un œil par-dessus nos épaules toutes les deux minutes. Trop de gens ont travaillé trop dur et trop sacrifié pour laisser un idiot, nommé par des politiciens, foutre tout ça en l'air d'un revers de la main. »

Sam se retrouva à étudier le sol. Il lui paraissait soudain incroyablement intéressant. N'importe quoi pour ne pas lever les yeux et voir l'expression sur le visage de Jack. Ou le laisser voir l'expression qui était, elle en était sûre, sur son visage à elle.

« Alors vous devez accepter. » Elle fut stupéfaite par le calme et la lucidité absolus dans sa voix alors qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose : laisser libre cours à sa colère et tempêter comme Jack.

La réponse de Jack fut soudain sombre.

« Oui, bon sang ! Je le dois. »

Se pinçant les lèvres et se forçant un sourire, Sam réussit à débiter, elle ne sut comment, un « Félicitations, monsieur. »

Elle se tourna pour partir. Elle devait partir. Maintenant.

« Sam - attends. Ferme la porte. »

Contrecarrée, Sam ne put se forcer à le regarder, mais obéit en fermant soigneusement la porte, sa main sur le montant jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le penne s'enclencher. Même alors, elle ne put se retourner. Jack vint derrière elle. Sa proximité physique mit tous ses sens en alerte. Elle espérait qu'il ne la toucherait pas : elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait maintenir sa maîtrise de soi s'il le faisait.

Il attendit, cependant, jusqu'à ce que finalement elle n'eût d'autre choix que de se retourner et lui faire face. La colère qui avait été sur son visage était partie et elle vit non pas le Général O'Neill, mais Jack, ses sentiments pour elle à nus sur son visage, aussi visibles que le nez au milieu de la figure. Sam déglutit pour refouler l'émotion qui menaçait de l'emporter. Alors c'était la fin. Fini avant même d'avoir à peine commencé, juste comme elle l'avait craint.

Il avait dû lire l'expression sur son visage.

« Ceci ne change rien entre nous, » lui assura-t-il. Sam leva les yeux sur lui, ses yeux humides, malgré elle.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix peinée.

« Ecoute, je sais que DC est un peu moins pratique que Colorado Springs, mais... »

Elle le coupa.

« Ce n'est pas la distance ! Il y a le règlement, Jack. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui nous a gardés séparés si longtemps ? »

« J'en ai rien à foutre du règlement ! » Ses yeux étaient sombres, sa voix basse et fervente.

« Ils te jetteront dehors, Jack. Ils nous jetteront tous les deux. Et ensuite, un idiot quelconque _sera_ mis à la tête de tout ça et nous serons... »

« Quoi ? Sans emploi ? Déjà été là. Pas tellement différent de la retraite, à mon avis. »

Sam secoua la tête violemment.

« Tu détesterais ça, Jack. Tu le sais, et moi aussi. Penses-tu honnêtement que tu pourrais être heureux de simplement quitter tout ça, sachant tout ce que nous savons et ne plus pouvoir rien faire de tout cela ? »

Il l'étudia pendant un instant.

« Je pensais que c'est ce que je faisais. »

Sam ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Je sais. Mais ça n'a jamais semblé juste. Pas pour toi. »

Quand elle regarda de nouveau Jack, ses yeux étaient troublés.

« Je suis censé avoir de nouvelles priorités maintenant, tu te rappelles ? » lui dit-il. « Tout ce 'je suis fatigué de ce bordel' ? »

Elle sourit faiblement.

« Oui. Je n'y ai jamais cru, tu sais ? »

Jack grimaça et la regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Vraiment ? Je pensais que j'avais été plutôt bon dans mon baratin. »

Sam secoua la tête.

« Désolée. Ca devait être le clair de lune qui se reflétait sur le lac. »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Ecoute, Jack... » commença-t-elle, mais il la coupa, un début de colère ou de frustration, ou peut-être les deux, s'insinuant dans sa voix.

« Je ne renonce pas à toi, Sam. Pas pour l'Air Force. Pas pour le Pentagone. Pas pour le destin de toute cette putain de planète. »

Le frisson qu'apportèrent ses mots fut amoindri par ce que Sam connaissait de la froide réalité de tout cela. Jack le savait aussi, c'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus, Jack... » lui dit-elle, le touchant presque de la main, mais s'arrêtant à temps. Trop de vues dans le bureau du général. « Mais il y a plus que toi et moi. C'était une jolie petite fantaisie de croire que nous pourrions simplement chevaucher ensemble vers le soleil couchant, mais la réalité est qu'aucun de nous ne le peut. Et je pense que tu le sais. »

Il la regarda et haussa un sourcil.

« Trop cliché ? »

Sam ne put que hocher la tête.

« J'en ai bien peur, mon Général. »

Les yeux de Jack s'assombrirent.

« Ne... » Sa voix était rauque d'une émotion à vif. Il leva un doigt. « Ne fais pas ça, Sam. Pas quand nous sommes seuls. Et juste parce que nous ne pouvons pas chevaucher ensemble vers le soleil couchant ne veut pas dire que nous devons mettre fin à ceci. Je ne peux pas et je ne le ferai pas. »

« Jack - » Qu'est-ce qui allait le faire comprendre ? « Ce n'est pas exactement comme si nous avions le choix. »

« Nous avons toujours le choix, Sam. Faire le bon est ce qui est difficile. »

Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre option à laquelle Sam pouvait penser - celle qu'elle avait envisagée auparavant : celle que Jack, elle le savait, détesterait tout autant.

« Alors, _je_ quitterai le SGC, » offrit-elle doucement.

« Jamais ! » Les yeux de Jack lancèrent des éclairs. Son ton était sec.

« Non - écoute, » poursuivit-elle. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cela semblait la bonne solution. « C'est raisonnable, Jack. Ecoute - je dois vraiment passer plus de temps avec Cassie - depuis la mort de Janet... » Le mot restait toujours en travers de la gorge de Sam. « Eh bien, tu sais, elle a eu pas mal de problèmes. Je suis inquiète pour elle, mais je n'ai pas pu lui consacrer autant de temps que j'aurais dû. Teal'c s'en va pour être dans le Grand Conseil. Et Daniel... »

Jack soupira.

« Je sais... Atlantis. S'il ne me casse pas les pieds vingt fois par jour sur ce sujet, il ne me casse pas les pieds une seule fois. » Jack fut pensif pendant un instant, une expression de résignation s'affichant sur son front. « On dirait que la vieille bande se sépare, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam haussa les épaules, essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point elle se sentait soulagée. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Jack accepterait l'idée. Pour une fois, elle était heureuse d'avoir eu tort.

« Je suppose que nous savions au fond de nous que cela ne durerait pas éternellement. »

Le sourire de Jack était contrit.

« Non - je suppose que non. Alors - et toi ? »

Elle n'avait pas encore réfléchi à cette partie du plan. Qu'aimerait-elle faire ? De la recherche ? Il y avait tant d'idées qu'elle avait eues au cours de ces huit années et qu'elle avait dû les mettre en attente, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'heures dans une journée. Elle avait été Sam la Militaire pendant longtemps. Il était peut-être temps de dépoussiérer le Dr. Carter.

« Je ne sais pas. De la recherche, je pense. Peut-être que je pourrais trouver quelque chose à faire dans la Zone 51. Il y a tant de trucs que nous avons collectés sur d'autres planètes qui se sont retrouvés là-bas - j'ai l'impression que j'ai à peine effleuré la surface dans la compréhension de la plupart de ces choses. »

« Tu en es sûre ? » demanda-t-il, l'étudiant soigneusement, comme s'il essayait de voir si elle était honnête avec lui. Déjà, un petit frisson d'excitation se formait au fond de son esprit rien qu'à songer aux possibilités qu'être à la Zone 51 présentaient. Ceci serait une bonne chose, toutes choses considérées.

« Oui. Je le suis. Vraiment, » lui assura-t-elle.

« Mais - tu sais, la Zone 51 fait toujours partie de la chaîne de commandement du Homeworld Security. Alors, techniquement... » commença Jack.

« _Techniquement_, oui, » interrompit Sam. « Mais pas directement. Et il y a toute une chaîne de commandement entre les deux. Alors, je pense que si nous sommes... discrets... »

Jack haussa un sourcil d'un air désinvolte.

« Discrets. J'aime ça. »

Sam ne put que sourire.

« Nous pourrions quand même avoir pas mal de problèmes, » avertit-elle, son ton pas aussi sérieux qu'il devrait l'être, elle le savait. Jack avait un grand sourire à présent.

« Le danger aussi. Je pourrais m'y faire. »

Sam sentit ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle espéra que Jack ne remarquerait pas, mais il le fit.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête et tenta de les chasser en clignant ses yeux.

« Rien – c'est juste que... je veux dire, j'adore où ceci va, entre nous. Et je sais que tout ceci arriverait, que toi et moi soyons - tu sais - ensemble ou pas. Mais je déteste quand même voir tout ça changer ainsi. » Elle sourit tristement. « Cela ne sera plus jamais la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? Toi, Daniel et Teal'c. Le Général Hammond. Janet... »

Pour une fois, Jack n'eut pas une réplique spirituelle. Il resta là assez gauchement quelques instants, puis dit ce en quoi elle avait trouvé le réconfort si rarement au cours des huit dernières années, « Viens-là. »

Sam décida qu'elle se fichait des fenêtres donnant sur la salle de briefing. Elle se lova dans les bras de Jack et le laissa l'envelopper en sécurité dans son étreinte. Pendant près de neuf ans, ces bras avaient été là pour elle. Pour la mettre en sécurité. Pour protéger ses arrières. Pour la porter quand elle avait été blessée. Pour la supporter quand son cœur ou son corps avait été torturé. Peu importe ce qu'ils étaient devenus de plus au cours des dernières semaines, ils étaient d'abord et avant tout les bras d'un ami. Et c'était à ces bras-là qu'elle se donnait, sachant que, quels que soient les changements, ils seraient toujours là.

Et sachant cela, Sam était prête à avancer.


	4. Chapter 4 : Premonitions

**Chapitre 4**

**PREMONITIONS**

Sam se réveilla en sursaut et saisit la couverture pour atténuer sa sensation de chute. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le rêve avec exactitude, mais elle se rappelait la perte d'équilibre. C'était idiot, bien sûr. Juste un rêve. Mais son cœur battait à tout rompre, comme si elle venait effectivement de se reculer du bord d'un énorme précipice, sauvant sa vie de justesse.

A côté d'elle, dans le noir, la respiration régulière de Jack ne fut pas perturbée par son cauchemar. S'il y avait eu un mouvement autre que son brusque réveil, cela n'avait pas été suffisant pour sortir Jack de son profond sommeil. Sam s'obligea à se détendre, écoutant toute indication qu'il s'était quand même réveillé. Une peur résiduelle, informe persista en elle et elle aurait accueilli avec joie le réconfort de ses bras, la chaleur de son corps, son assurance apaisante, même à moitié endormie, que ce n'était, après tout, qu'un rêve.

Mais Jack dormait toujours et Sam était déterminée à ne pas le réveiller. Il retournait à Atlantis ce matin tandis qu'elle avait un jour de préparation en plus avant de partir off-world avec SG-1 à la recherche du Saint Graal. Entre la théorie de Daniel et le rêve de Vala, ils étaient arrivés à se mettre d'accord sur une unique adresse de Porte. S'ils n'avaient pas de chance là-bas, Sam ne savait pas ce qu'ils feraient ensuite. Ils étaient en train d'épuiser rapidement leurs options. Avec les Ori qui avaient détruit l'arme sur Dakara, ainsi que Chulak et d'innombrables planètes détruites ou tombant quotidiennement sous le contrôle des Ori, le futur de la galaxie dépendait, peut-être, uniquement de la découverte de l'arme de Merlin.

Bien sûr. Pas de pression.

D'une certaine façon, Sam enviait à Jack son voyage à Atlantis. Ayant finalement été là-bas elle-même il y a quelques mois, elle avait découvert une beauté et une sérénité apaisantes dans la cité des Anciens. Non pas qu'elle allait avoir la chance d'y retourner avant longtemps. Secourir le vaisseau rempli d'Anciens s'était révélé avoir du bon et du mauvais. Jack lui avait confié que rendre Atlantis aux Anciens avait été l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il avait eues à faire de sa vie. Leur manque de gratitude l'avait « contrarié », ainsi que leur façon désinvolte d'écarter d'un revers de la main tout ce que Weir et son équipe avaient fait pour sauver à la fois Atlantis et les Atlantes. Le fait qu'ils refusaient de permettre à l'équipe d'Atlantis de rester - ne serait-ce que quelques personnes - l'avait rendu soupçonneux quant à leurs motivations. Et il s'était senti mal pour Elizabeth Weir et ses gens qui avaient tant sacrifié et n'avaient reçu rien de plus en réponse qu'un « voici votre chapeau, qu'est-ce qui vous presse ? »

Jack avait admis qu'envoyer Woolsey était une petite revanche – pas juste envers les Anciens qu'il trouvait presque aussi détestables quand ils n'étaient pas ascensionnés que quand ils l'étaient – mais envers Woolsey aussi, « pour avoir été un tel emmerdeur pendant toutes ces années », lui avait-il dit, avec cet éclat malicieux dans ses yeux. Sam ressentait encore une certaine rancune envers Woolsey, étant donné la façon dont il s'en était pris à eux après la mort de Janet, et elle approuvait tacitement le châtiment choisi par Jack. Woolsey et les Anciens se valaient.

La personne pour qui Sam ressentait une certaine empathie était Elizabeth Weir. Elle avait appris qu'elle ne s'adaptait pas à la vie sur Terre aussi bien que les autres membres de son équipe. John Sheppard commandait une équipe SG le Dr. Beckett était évidemment à l'infirmerie. Même cet emm... de première, Rodney McKay, s'était adapté à la Zone 51 – rendant Sam triplement heureuse de ne plus en être responsable. Mais le Dr. Weir, au dire de tous, n'avait pas fait aussi bien. Daniel avait mentionné qu'elle n'avait accepté aucune des propositions qui lui avaient été offertes et qu'elle semblait éviter les membres, et amis, de son ancienne équipe.

Sam pensait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Quand elle-même avait quitté le SGC pour prendre la direction de la Zone 51, l'adaptation avait été bien plus difficile qu'elle ne s'y était attendue. Daniel lui manquait. Teal'c lui manquait. Le rythme et le pouls du SGC lui manquaient. Et malgré le fait que Jack et elle s'étaient enfin mis à des positions qui n'empêchaient plus le développement de leur relation, l'interaction quotidienne avec lui, la camaraderie de leur relation de travail et simplement de savoir qu'il était là, tout cela lui manquait. Et elle avait fait ce choix-là, pas Elizabeth qui s'était vue arracher des mains son dur labeur et ses sacrifices en un clin d'œil.

Pourtant, il fallait être prudent dans ses souhaits, pensa Sam. Ce n'était pas qu'elle regrettait son retour au SGC quand Cam lui avait demandé – okay, supplié. Il était certain que la situation exigeait son expertise. Et il n'y avait pas de doute que les Ori se confirmaient être une menace aussi grande que les Goa'uld – peut-être même plus. Mais elle se demandait combien de cela elle pourrait encore encaisser. La fuite de justesse quand ils avaient perdu le Prométhée – le passage à tabac aux mains de l'Alliance Lucian – les heures à flotter en combinaison spatiale près de la Superporte – chaque mort évitée d'un cheveu lui faisait réévaluer son désir de rester au SGC. Combien de fois pourrait-elle se reculer du précipice avant qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre ?

Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort. Elle l'avait affrontée trop de fois et de bien trop de manières. Mais auparavant, cela avait toujours été uniquement elle. Pas de dommage collatéral. Maintenant, il y avait Jack... et Cassie. Tout ce qui lui arriverait aurait un effet à retardement sur eux aussi. Ils avaient déjà tant perdu qu'elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'elle puisse être la cause de plus de peine dans leurs vies. Et elle n'était pas prête à rater ce que son propre futur avait en réserve pour elle.

Jack marmonna et se retourna dans son sommeil, ramenant Sam au présent. L'horreur de son cauchemar revint et elle n'arriva pas à s'en défaire. Tirant les couvertures plus près d'elle, elle se rapprocha tout doucement de Jack, essayant de trouver au moins un peu de réconfort dans sa proximité. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce rêve l'avait indisposée, surtout quand elle n'arrivait même pas à s'en rappeler. Peut-être que ce n'était pas juste le rêve, mais un sentiment général de terreur.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle s'était sentie plutôt désaxée depuis que Jack était arrivé à Colorado Springs, il y a quelques jours, et avait annoncé qu'il retournait à Atlantis. Habituellement, Sam n'était pas de celles à laisser son instinct l'emporter sur sa raison. Science et logique étaient ses guides, le socle sur lequel elle basait la plupart de ses décisions. Rarement permettait-elle à sa logique d'être supervisée par son émotivité, mais en de telles occasions, elle avait généralement eu raison. Elle avait eu confiance en son instinct pour Cassie. Elle avait eu confiance en son instinct quand elle avait refusé de renoncer à Jack la demi-douzaine de fois où il avait été déclaré porté disparu. Et elle avait eu confiance en son instinct quand elle avait convaincu son père de devenir un Tok'ra. Maintenant, son instinct lui disait, sans aucune base rationnelle, que ce serait vraiment mieux si Jack et elle restaient au lit ce matin et laissaient le reste de la galaxie poursuivre son chemin sans eux.

Excepté qu'elle ne pouvait faire cela.

Et lui non plus.

Soudain l'obscurité de la nuit devint comme un poids sur elle et Sam s'efforça de refouler les larmes qui vinrent malgré elle. Elle ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi. Elle avait juste un très, très mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui allait arriver.

Abandonnant sa résolution de ne pas le réveiller, Sam tira sur l'épaule de Jack et, se réveillant brusquement, il se retourna vers elle, avec une expression interrogatrice dans les yeux.

Elle ne pouvait pas le lui expliquer. Elle n'arrivait pas se l'expliquer à elle-même. Que pouvait-elle lui dire qui lui ferait comprendre ?

« Tiens-moi, » murmura-t-elle finalement, sachant que, au bout du compte, ce serait la seule chose qui lui apporterait du réconfort. Dans l'obscurité, elle vit son sourire endormi comme il la prenait dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à ces bras-là, comme s'ils pourraient, elle ne savait pourquoi, se dissoudre dans le néant si sa prise sur eux n'était pas assez forte. Mais longtemps après que la respiration régulière de Jack lui apprit qu'il était une fois de plus profondément endormi, Sam resta éveillée, s'interrogeant.

ooo

« J'ai un briefing avec Hank à 9 heures et ensuite je pars, » expliqua Jack, essuyant son visage et remettant sa brosse à dent dans le verre. Sam acquiesça, essayant de ne pas regarder dans ses propres yeux dans le miroir. Elle n'avait pas aimé la peur qu'elle y avait vue plus tôt. Elle espérait que Jack ne l'avait pas remarquée.

« Nous ne partons pas avant demain, » répondit-elle. « Landry veut s'assurer que nous avons analysé toutes les données du MALP et de l'UAV avant notre départ. Nous ne voulons pas trouver une vilaine surprise Ori qui nous attend. »

« Oui. Tu sais, ces Anciens et les Etres Ascensionnés commencent à être des emmerdeurs de première. Ca donne des migraines à essayer de me rappeler leur fichues règles. »

Sam lui offrit un faible sourire en réponse. Jack le rata.

« Les Goa'uld – eux, sont prévisibles. Des ego énormes. Une garde-robe digne de Cecile B. DeMill. Assez de maquillage pour rendre Tammy-Faye fière. Tu pouvais compter sur eux à tout moment. » Quand elle ne répondit pas, Sam le surprit à lui jeter un coup d'œil du coin de l'œil.

« Ca va ? » demanda Jack d'un ton soupçonneux.

Elle tenta de paraître nonchalante.

« Moi ? Oui. Pourquoi ? »

Jack haussa les épaules.

« Rien. Tu sembles juste un peu, je ne sais pas. Pas vraiment Sam. »

« Je pourrais te débiter à toute vitesse la Théorie des Quanta, si tu veux, » répliqua-t-elle, espérant qu'une petite plaisanterie l'empêcherait de la regarder de plus près. La sensation de terreur croissait avec chaque seconde qui passait. Cela la rendait presque nauséeuse.

« Non – merci. J'ai déjà un mal de tête à la perspective de passer plusieurs jours en compagnie de Woolsey, sans mentionner leur « pompeuseté » les Anciens. »

Sam le vit lui jeter de nouveau un coup d'œil, anticipant son sourire indulgent. Elle n'y réussit pas. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge et ses yeux piquaient si fort que c'était une lutte pour empêcher son visage de trahir tout ce qu'elle ressentait brusquement. Maintenant, elle savait ce qui avait failli la submerger la nuit dernière et était sur le point de la dominer ce matin. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec son propre sort et tout à voir avec celui de Jack : c'était l'horrible et envahissant sentiment qu'elle n'allait plus jamais le revoir.

« Hé... » Son ton avait changé. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Zut. Elle l'avait laissé voir. Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, elle secoua la tête.

« Sam ? »

Sa voix était emplie d'inquiétude, à présent, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Il était près d'elle, sa main sur son coude, la tournant pour lui faire face au lieu du lavabo.

Elle ne put se retenir. Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et le tint comme s'il était sur le point de se transformer en une volute de fumée et ascensionner sous ses yeux.

« Hé, » commença-t-il, mais ne termina pas. A la place, il la prit dans ses bras et attendit.

Finalement, bien que cela lui fût une torture de le faire, elle s'écarta.

« C'est idiot, vraiment, » réussit-elle à dire, essayant de rire, lequel sonna davantage comme un sanglot.

« Oui. Je peux voir ça, » répondit-il doucement. Sam agita la main en vain.

« On dirait que je n'arrive pas à m'ôter l'impression qu'aller à Atlantis est une idée vraiment, vraiment mauvaise. Ridicule, non ? » Elle tenta à nouveau un petit rire. Celui-ci fut plus réussi. Excepté que Jack ne sourit pas.

« Ridicule, » répéta-t-il, mais le ton de sa voix lui dit qu'il pensait tout le contraire. « Sam... »

« Je sais... » interrompit-elle. « Je _sais_. Je traverse la Porte des étoiles tous les jours vers des lieux où il y a sacrément plus de dangers qu'un paquet de vieillards vieux de dix mille ans réclamant leur cité perdue. Et nous savons tous les deux qu'un de ces jours, la chance va probablement rattraper l'un de nous... »

« Sam... »

« Et nous connaissons tous les deux les risques quand nous nous sommes engagés dans cette... »

« Sam... »

« Mais si quelque chose t'arrivait... » Sa voix s'estompa et elle ne put que le regarder, espérant qu'il comprenne ce que le perdre lui ferait.

« Viens-là, » répondit-il, la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras, pressant son visage dans son cou. Sam tenta d'imprimer dans sa mémoire chaque sensation du moment. Le parfum de son après-rasage. La chaleur de son corps. Le doux souffle sur sa peau. La sensation de toile émeri de son visage sur elle. La pression de ses lèvres. Le contact de ses mains...

Et si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle ressentait tout cela ? Sam tenta de bloquer cette pensée, de ne penser qu'à l'instant, mais alors même qu'elle l'étreignait, ses doigts pouvaient sentir les cicatrices qu'il avait reçues les nombreuses fois où elle avait failli le perdre. Et elles ne firent que lui rappeler que, au mieux, leur temps était compté.

Avant de quitter la maison, prenant chacun sa voiture, Jack l'arrêta.

« Sam... tu sais... tu n'es pas la seule qui s'inquiète. »

Pour Jack, Sam le savait, c'était une énorme confession.

« Je sais, » lui dit-elle, embrassant sa joue.

« Et, euh... » Il grimaça légèrement et étudia minutieusement le sol, comme si les mots qu'il cherchait pouvaient se trouver là. « Si quelque chose t'arrivait un jour... »

Sam attendit, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes.

« Je m'occuperais des fesses de Mitchell, » conclut-il.

Sam éclata de rire, malgré elle.

« Est-ce que je dois le lui dire ? » demanda-t-elle, tentant d'imiter sa tentative d'alléger l'instant.

« Je l'ai déjà averti, » répondit Jack, et Sam ne put dire s'il plaisantait ou pas. Elle tendit la main pour prendre ses clés sur la table, mais Jack l'intercepta.

« Je mourrais, » dit-il simplement, ses yeux sombres et sérieux rencontrant les siens. Sam acquiesça, une boule dans la gorge.

« Moi aussi, » répondit-elle doucement, soutenant son regard quelques secondes de plus.

« Alors – sois prudente, d'accord ? » lui dit-il, lâchant sa main.

« Oui. Toi aussi. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea.

« A dans quelques semaines, alors, » dit Jack, finalement.

Sam hocha la tête, toujours incapable de s'éloigner.

« Je suppose que nous devrions... y aller ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens.

« Ils détestent ça quand tu es en retard, » répondit-elle, toujours enracinée sur place.

« Oui, je sais. Ai-je mentionné que je t'aime ? »

Sam en eut le souffle coupé. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle savait que Jack l'aimait, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il révélait et disait tout haut très souvent.

« Wow, » répondit-elle, stupéfaite. « C'est... c'est... »

« Pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais ? »

« Oui. »

Jack hocha la tête.

« Alors. Epouse-moi. »

Sam crut ne pas avoir bien entendu.

« Quoi ? »

Soudain, Jack étudia de nouveau le sol.

« Ecoute, je suis vraiment nul à ce genre de truc. » Il prit une profonde respiration et leva les yeux sur elle. « Je t'aime. Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« Tu me le demandes maintenant ? » Sa tête lui tournait. C'était... si Jack.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Y a-t-il un meilleur moment ? »

Sam ne put s'en empêcher. Un énorme sourire lui fendit le visage et elle secoua la tête d'incrédulité. Elle s'avança vers Jack et l'embrassa, longuement et passionnément.

« Non, il n'y en a pas. Et, oui. Je veux t'épouser. »

Pendant un instant, Jack parut surpris.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il et se figea un instant, comme pour absorber sa réponse. « Super ! Très bien, allons travailler. »

Et avec cela, Jack passa la porte, laissant une Sam ahurie suivre derrière.


	5. Chapter 5 : Chasms

**CHAPITRE 5**

**CHASMS**

Sam ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration. C'était agréablement froid. Glacial et vif. Elle inclina son visage vers le ciel et laissa les échardes de neige bombarder son front et ses joues en même temps que le vent fouettait ses cheveux en arrière. Exhalant, elle essaya de ne se concentrer que sur les sensations physiques du blizzard. Le caractère glacial du vent. L'humidité pénétrante de la neige. La moiteur de son visage alors que la neige s'accrochait à ses cheveux puis fondait, dégoulinant de ses mèches. Elle avait froid, se tenant debout là avec rien de plus que son treillis vert pour la protéger, mais la fraîcheur était une distraction bienvenue, quelque chose sur quoi concentrer son attention pendant quelques instants, un moyen d'échapper brièvement à ce que Landry lui avait ordonné de faire quand ils étaient rentrés de leur tentative contrecarrée pour récupérer l'arme de Merlin.

Comme si cette mission n'avait pas été assez désastreuse.

_Non. Concentre-toi !_ se réprimanda Sam. _Neige_. _Pense : blizzard_.

Elle prit une autre profonde respiration et frissonna. Ouvrant les yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle. A part les deux soldats bien à couvert dans le corps de garde tout près, l'entrée de Cheyenne Mountain était vide. Il y a quelques mois, cela avait été une autre histoire. En dépit du blizzard, l'entrée du NORAD aurait été bien gardée. Mais le NORAD était parti – l'effectif dégraissé et transféré dans cette nouvelle ère de menace et d'insécurité globale pour la nation. Maintenant, la seule chose qui restait à l'intérieur de Cheyenne Mountain était le programme Porte des étoiles – un programme qui, officiellement, n'existait pas. Ce qui rendait difficile d'expliquer pourquoi plus de cent personnes venaient travailler tous les jours dans une base fermée. Mais la sécurité n'était pas du domaine de Sam. C'était celui de Landry. Et de Jack.

Son estomac fut à nouveau de plomb. Elle tenta de se concentrer, mais l'instant était parti. Maintenant, elle avait juste froid, était mouillée et couverte de neige à l'entrée d'une base de l'Air Force fermée, incapable, ne serait-ce que de rentrer chez elle – non pas qu'elle serait partie, même si elle avait pu. Il n'y avait pas de raison de rester dehors, avec la misère physique se mêlant à son état émotionnel. Elle fit un signe de tête aux deux gardes, qui la regardèrent avec une expression qu'elle ne put interpréter que 'indulgente', et retourna à l'intérieur, secouant la neige de sa veste et de ses bottes.

Trois jours qu'ils étaient bloqués par le temps. Trois jours qu'ils étaient revenus les mains vides et sans Daniel. Quatre jours depuis l'appel de détresse de Jack de la galaxie de Pégase signalant qu'Atlantis était attaquée par les Réplicateurs. Sam eut l'impression de marquer le temps avec les désastres. Le blizzard était une contrariété, mais temporaire. L'échec dans la sécurisation de l'arme des Anciens pourrait avoir des répercussions à l'échelle de la galaxie. La perte de Daniel, d'un point de vue à la fois personnel et professionnel, était un coup terrible. Et Jack... Sam relâcha son souffle et s'essuya le visage, se disant que ce n'était que de la neige fondue. La perte de Jack – s'il était, effectivement, mort cette fois, la laisserait aussi amère et frigide que l'environnement qu'elle venait de quitter.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent derrière elle et, avec un à-coup inhabituel, les chiffres se mirent à dérouler : 18... 19... 20... 21... Le son aigu d'un crissement métallique résonna dans la cabine et celle-ci s'arrêta net, déséquilibrant Sam vers un côté de l'ascenseur. Les chiffres rouges qui indiquaient l'étage tremblotèrent brièvement et l'écran devint noir. Quelques secondes plus tard, le reste des lumières suivirent, la laissant dans un noir complet et implacable.

Sam attendit. Un battement de cœur. Deux. S'il s'agissait d'une coupure générale de courant, les générateurs de secours devraient reprendre le relais en moins de cinq secondes. Si c'était un problème avec l'ascenseur... Cinq. Six. Sept. Toujours pas de lumière. Sam poussa un soupir de lassitude. Super. Juste ce dont elle avait besoin.

Tâtant le long des parois de la cabine, laquelle était sans aucun doute possible inclinée, elle trouva l'intercom et appuya sur le bouton. Rien ne se passa. Bien sûr que non. S'il n'y avait pas de courant dans l'ascenseur, alors l'intercom ne fonctionnerait pas. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle aurait à attendre que quelqu'un découvre qu'il y avait un problème et même plus longtemps pour qu'on trouve un moyen de le réparer. Ce qui voulait dire aussi, comme elle se laissait glisser par terre et ramenait ses genoux sous le menton, ses cheveux humides et ses vêtements mouillés étant soudain beaucoup plus froids dans le puits sans chauffage, qu'elle allait probablement devoir attendre longtemps.

Fouillant l'intérieur de sa veste, Sam trouva ses plaques d'identification militaires et les sortit. Elle tenta de les voir dans le noir, mais c'était sans espoir. Elle aurait aussi bien pu être aveugle. En tâtant, elle trouva l'anneau qui pendait sur la chaîne avec les plaques. Il était lourd – un anneau d'homme – et trop grand pour qu'elle puisse le porter, mais elle le serra dans la paume de sa main et le tint contre sa joue, comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage.

Jack le lui avait donné le matin où il était parti pour Atlantis.

Il l'avait trouvée dans son labo en train d'essayer de régler quelques détails avant de partir à la recherche de l'arme de Merlin. Elle pensait qu'ils s'étaient déjà dits au revoir, dans l'intimité de sa maison, mais le son des pas ralentissant et s'arrêtant juste hors de vue de la porte lui avait fait lever la tête. Quand personne n'était apparu, Sam avait demandé :

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

La tête de Jack était apparue, comme un gamin pris à écouter aux portes de la chambre de ses parents.

« Non, » avait-il répondu. Elle avait souri, puis froncé les sourcils.

« Je pensais que vous deviez partir à 9 heures ? » avait-elle dit, vérifiant sa montre. Il était 9h50.

Jack haussa les épaules et entra complètement dans la pièce.

« Woolsey est en retard, » avait-il expliqué. « Oublié de faire son sac, ou quelque chose comme ça. Que faites-vous ? »

Sam secoua la tête.

« J'essaie juste de faire quelques extrapolations supplémentaires avant de partir off-world. Landry m'a chargée d'évaluer le temps qu'il reste avant que toute la galaxie tombe aux mains des Ori. »

« Plus tard que plus tôt, j'espère. »

« Eh bien, ça dépend. Il y a tant de variables à prendre en compte, et nous ne savons pas jusqu'à quel point les Ori ont des renseignements sur... » Sam s'était arrêtée. Elle parlait encore trop. « Désolée. Ce n'est probablement pas pour ça que vous êtes là. »

Jack avait souri.

« Non. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. »

Elle avait attendu car il avait semblé chercher quelque chose à dire.

« Monsieur ? »

« C'est moi, Sam, » avait répondu Jack, et Sam sut que ceci était une visite à titre privé, pas professionnel.

« Oui, » continua Jack, finalement. « Tu sais, ce dont nous parlions ce matin à la maison... »

Les joues de Sam s'étaient colorées. Elle s'était demandée si elle n'avait fait qu'imaginer sa demande en mariage.

« Tu veux dire quand tu m'as demandé si je... »

« Oui. Ca, » avait-il dit, la coupant.

Sam avait senti son ventre se nouer. Il allait revenir sa parole, dire qu'il avait fait une erreur.

« Je, hum... » Jack avait fourré sa main dans sa poche et sorti quelque chose. « Je ne pouvais pas aller dans une bijouterie – du moins pas une qui n'incluait pas un Big Gulp pour chaque plein – aussi j'ai pensé que – peut-être – ceci ferait l'affaire en attendant. »

Il avait tendu sa main et il y avait un anneau dans la paume. Un anneau d'homme, en or, avec l'emblème de l'Air Force dessus.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas exactement un diamant – et tu ne peux pas vraiment le porter, mais j'ai pensé que – je veux dire, je voulais juste que tu aies quelque chose... et, hé, c'était mieux qu'un joint de réacteur à naquadah. »

Sam avait pris l'anneau, les mots lui échappant.

« C'est la bague que j'ai reçue à l'Académie lors de la remise des diplômes, » avait-il expliqué, inutilement.

« Wow, » fut tout ce que Sam fut capable de dire.

« Oui – à mon retour, nous pourrons aller en chercher une vraie. Une bague, je veux dire. Une bague de fiançailles. » Sa voix s'était estompée, pleine d'incertitudes.

Sam avait souri à sa maladresse. Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il pourrait lui acheter la plus belle bague de fiançailles du monde et qu'elle n'aurait pas autant de valeur pour elle que ce qu'il lui avait offert dans la paume de sa main. Elle l'avait glissé à son doigt sans aucun problème.

« Je l'adore. Merci. » Elle s'était levée et avait passé ses bras autour de lui, se fichant comme d'une guigne des caméras de sécurité.

« C'est vrai ? » avait-il demandé, la tenant à bout de bras pour pouvoir voir son visage.

« Absolument, » lui avait-elle assuré, et elle avait procédé à lui montrer à quel point en l'embrassant.

« C'est ça, fais en sorte de rendre le départ plus difficile pour moi, » l'avait-il grondée un peu plus tard, la tenant de nouveau à bout de bras, cette fois avec une posture plus défensive. Sam lui avait fait un grand sourire, et ôtant ses plaques militaires, elle avait placé l'anneau sur la chaîne. Quand elle l'avait repassée autour de son cou, elle avait pu sentir le poids de l'anneau contre sa poitrine. C'était réconfortant. Jack l'avait observée et sourit légèrement, comme si la vue de Sam portant son anneau lui plaisait.

« Eh bien, » avait-il dit, faisant un signe vers la porte. « Je crois que je ferais bien d'aller mettre le feu sous Woolsey. Ou mettre le feu à Woolsey. Ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Sois prudent, Jack, » lui avait-elle dit, le sentiment d'horreur qu'elle avait eu concernant cette mission lui revenant.

« Hé. Ce n'est qu'une bande d'Anciens. Nous parlons le même langage... ou du moins, je le parlais... »

Sam sourit malgré elle.

« Sois prudente aussi, » lui avait-il dit, ses yeux sérieux et sombres.

« Toujours, » lui avait-elle assuré. Leurs yeux s'étaient soudés pendant quelques secondes, ne disant pas ce qui avait déjà été dit ou ce qui était trop effrayant à dire tout haut. Puis, avec un petit hochement de tête, il était parti.

C'état la dernière fois que Sam l'avait vu. Elle ouvrit sa paume et glissa l'anneau sur son doigt aussi loin qu'elle put avec la chaîne passant à travers, et le pressa contre sa joue. L'or était chaud, presque vivant. Ceci était peut-être tout ce qu'elle aurait jamais de lui. Ceci était peut-être la seule partie de lui qu'elle pourrait toucher de sa vie.

La boule était encore dans son ventre. Aussi lourde que lorsque Landry leur avait annoncé la nouvelle. Non pas que son ventre n'était pas déjà noué. La mission pour trouver l'arme de Merlin avait été un désastre. Non seulement ils avaient appris que Ba'al avait trois jours d'avance sur eux dans cette quête, mais les Ori s'étaient montrés, terrorisant la population. Puis il s'était avéré que leur guide n'était autre que l'Orici elle-même, et SG-1 s'était retrouvé dans une bizarre et difficile alliance avec Adria et Ba'al tout en suivant les indices que Morgane La Fée avait laissés. Laissant le soin à Daniel de les résoudre et de les emmener là où se trouvait l'arme. Mais tout était allé en eau de boudin après cela, et ils ne s'étaient échappés que de justesse, rentrant chez eux sans l'arme, sans Ba'al, sans Adria et sans Daniel.

Comment ils avaient réussi à perdre Daniel, Sam n'en était pas sûre. Elle avait surpris plusieurs discussions en aparté entre Adria et lui, et Sam avait la quasi certitude que Daniel avait été dans le collimateur d'Adria au même titre que le Saint Graal. Pour la centième fois, elle s'en voulut d'avoir passé la Porte sans s'assurer que Daniel était juste sur ses talons mais il leur avait assuré qu'il serait juste derrière eux, et ils lui avaient fait confiance. Quand le vortex s'était refermé et que Daniel n'était pas là, le cœur de Sam s'était arrêté de battre. L'incrédulité qu'elle ressentait était reflétée sur les trois visages à côté d'elle sur la plateforme, l'angoisse sur celui de Vala quasi insupportable à voir.

Pas de doute qu'il avait encore fait 'le truc à la Daniel' – comme Jack avait surnommé cela – se sacrifier pour le reste de l'équipe. Et autant cela faisait que Daniel était Daniel, pour une fois Sam était fichtrement en colère contre lui à cause de cela. Ils avaient besoin de lui, maintenant plus que jamais. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait les Ori aussi bien que Daniel. Il avait des intuitions sur les motivations et les comportements des Ori qui leur donnaient le seul avantage qu'ils avaient. Sans Daniel dans l'arène, leurs chances de vaincre les Ori s'étaient considérablement amoindries.

Et, égoïstement, s'avoua-t-elle, Sam avait besoin de Daniel aussi. Non seulement parce qu'il était son ami, mais, avec Jack en danger – peut-être même mort – Daniel était le seul vers qui elle aurait pu se tourner avec sa peur, sa colère, sa peine. Cameron, Teal'c, même Vala étaient tous de bons amis, mais seul Daniel comprenait véritablement la complexité et la profondeur de sa relation avec Jack. Les autres le soupçonnaient peut-être, mais elle ne leur avait donné aucune indication, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Et ce n'était qu'à Daniel qu'elle s'était confiée à propos de la demande en mariage de Jack pendant qu'ils avaient pataugé dans la boue pour atteindre la ville médiévale à partir de la Porte, là où toute la mésaventure avait commencé.

« C'est super, » avait-il dit en souriant. « Vraiment. Je suis heureux pour vous deux. »

Sam avait observé son visage et vu plus qu'un sourire. Etait-ce un grand sourire ?

« Quoi ? » lui avait-elle demandé. Il ne put se retenir. Le sourire s'élargit.

« Rien... c'est juste que... » Apparemment, il décida de ne pas poursuivre.

« Quoi ? » avait insisté Sam. « Dites-moi. »

« C'est juste que... eh bien, dans tous les autres univers que nous avons rencontrés, vous et Jack étiez ensemble. On dirait que c'est, je ne sais pas – le destin. Peu importe les obstacles – peu importe le temps que cela prend, vous finissez ensemble. Que cela arrive finalement ici... eh bien, c'est comme si une sorte de grand équilibre cosmique s'était enfin réalisé. »

« Oui. Comme si le destin de la galaxie dépendait réellement de notre relation, » avait dit Sam en riant, essayant de ne pas penser à la façon dont toutes ces relations Sam/Jack s'étaient terminées.

« Qui sait, » avait répondu Daniel. « Ca se pourrait. Ca l'a été dans d'autres réalités. »

« Bien sûr – pas de pression, » avait été la réponse de Sam, et la conversation s'était arrêtée là car Mitchell avait ralenti pour poser une question à Daniel à propos du Graal.

Daniel et elle s'étaient échangés un dernier coup d'œil entendu par-dessus la tête de Cam et la mission s'était poursuivie. Ba'al. Adria. Le dragon. Merlin. Et Daniel était parti. Landry n'avait pas été content. Il leur avait parlé sèchement dès l'instant où ils avaient franchi la Porte et qu'il s'était rendu compte que Daniel n'était pas avec eux. Au cours du débriefing, quand il avait réalisé qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'envoyer une équipe de secours, Landry s'était affaissé comme un ballon crevé. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il leur avait lâché sa propre bombe.

« Avant que vous ne partiez, » avait-il dit comme ils avaient commencé à se lever, présumant que le débriefing était terminé. « Il y a eu des faits nouveaux au cours des dernières 24 heures que, je pense, vous devez connaître. »

Il avait appuyé sur le bouton de la télécommande et le grand écran s'était allumé. Sam vit le visage figé de Jack balayé de statiques. Landry appuya un autre bouton et Jack s'anima soudain.

_« Atlantis est attaquée par les Réplicateurs, » cria-t-il. « Je ne sais pas comment, mais ils ont découvert la façon de réécrire leur programme. Les Anciens ont été pris par surprise et ont déjà perdu quasiment toute la cité. Demande d'évacuation immédiate ! »_

A l'arrière plan, Woolsey tirait sur quelque chose avec ce qui semblait être le Beretta de Jack. Son cri de « Ils arrivent ! » précéda la fin immédiate de la transmission. Landry s'était tourné vers le groupe stupéfait assis à la table.

« Ils n'ont pas réussi à atteindre la Porte, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton grave.

« Mais je pensais... » avait commencé à dire Sam, pour se voir couper la parole par le Général.

« Oui. Nous l'avons tous pensé. Apparemment, quand l'équipe d'Atlantis a bricolé avec leur unique Réplicateur, cela a créé un précédent qui a permis à tous les autres Réplicateurs de réécrire leur programmation de base. »

« Je demande la permission de mener une mission de secours, » s'était précipité Mitchell.

Landry avait secoué la tête.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, Colonel. Premièrement, il ne doit y avoir aucune tentative de secours – ordre express du Général O'Neill, » avait-il ajouté, coupant court à la protestation qui était sur les lèvres de Sam. « Quand il s'agit des Réplicateurs, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser remettre un pied dans notre galaxie. Le Dédale est en route vers Atlantis pour couler la cité avec une tête nucléaire. Néanmoins, mon premier groupe de conseillers concernant cette situation a décidé de prendre les choses en main, et que Dieu me vienne en aide, soit je vais les traduire en cour martiale, soit je vais leur épingler une médaille s'ils réussissent. Mais pour l'instant, il me faut connaître la façon de contourner ces boucliers Atlantes, et Colonel Carter, vous êtes le meilleur cerveau que nous ayons ici sur ce sujet. »

Sam l'avait à peine entendu. A peine compris ce qu'il lui demandait. Landry avait arrêté la vidéo sur le visage de Jack qui était gelé sur l'écran. Gelé, comme elle-même l'était à cet instant. Glacée. De la tête aux pieds. Le sang pulsait à ses oreilles. Elle avait du mal à... respirer. Il fallut que Landry répète son nom.

« Colonel Carter ? »

Sam avait cligné des yeux en le regardant, comme s'il était un alien à deux têtes.

« Monsieur ? »

« J'ai besoin que vous trouviez un moyen de faire passer une tête nucléaire à travers le bouclier d'Atlantis. Vous avez trois jours. Rompez. »

Personne n'avait bougé.

« Mon Général, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais vous demander ce que vous vouliez dire quand vous avez mentionné que votre premier groupe de conseillers avait pris les choses en main ? » La voix de velours de Vala sembla adoucir quelque peu Landry.

« Sheppard – le Colonel Sheppard – aidé et soutenu par les Drs. McKay, Weir et, Dieu sait pourquoi, Beckett – ont réquisitionné notre jumper et se sont servi d'un pont intergalactique pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la galaxie de Pégase, pour ce que je présume être une tentative osée de secours. Quelle que soit la connaissance qu'ils avaient concernant le bouclier d'Atlantis, ils l'ont emportée avec eux. J'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez seule, Colonel. Malgré le Dr. Jackson et les Ori, vous devez faire de ceci votre priorité. Rompez, » avait-il répété, les regardant avec circonspection, de peur qu'ils ne posent une autre question.

Sam s'était levée, hébétée, accomplissant les mouvements nécessaires pour suivre les autres hors de la pièce, mais elle s'était alors arrêtée et retournée, avait suivi Landry dans son bureau, fermant la porte derrière elle.

« Monsieur, il faut que je vous parle, » avait-elle dit. Landry avait hoché la tête.

« J'ai pensé que vous le feriez. »

« Mon Général, je... je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire ce que vous me demandez, » avait-elle bredouillé. Landry l'avait soudain étudiée avec intérêt.

« Est-ce parce que vous pensez que ce n'est pas possible, que vous n'avez pas les capacités pour le faire, ou est-ce parce que vous ne voulez pas le faire ? » avait-il demandé, en l'étudiant.

« Choisissez, » avait murmuré Sam, laissant passer un peu d'insubordination dans le ton de sa voix. Landry avait arqué un sourcil en la regardant.

« Je vous demande pardon, Colonel ? » avait-il répondu, lui offrant une chance de faire marche arrière et de réessayer.

« Ce que je veux dire, mon Général, » avait dit Sam, essayant d'ôter le tremblement dans sa voix, « c'est que je ne suis pas du tout familière avec les systèmes d'Atlantis – c'est le boulot de McKay. Et même si je l'étais, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il y ait un moyen de contourner le bouclier. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous sommes en train de parler d'une technologie des Anciens, ce dont nous n'avons, au mieux, qu'une compréhension minimale. Et cette fois, elle est gérée par de vrais Anciens, dont les connaissances et les souvenirs de la façon dont tout fonctionne sont aussi frais que s'ils ne s'étaient absentés que quelques semaines au lieu de dix mille ans. Sans mentionner qu'ils ont plusieurs ZPM fonctionnels et complètement chargés pour alimenter la cité. Je n'ai pas assez de connaissance et je ne suis pas convaincue que même McKay puisse trouver un moyen de passer ces boucliers. »

« Eh bien, malheureusement, je n'ai pas le Dr. McKay sous la main pour tester votre théorie, Colonel. Je n'ai que vous. Et les notes de McKay. Ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais c'est ce que nous avons. Je sais que vous trouverez quelque chose. A moins que, bien sûr, vous ne vouliez pas le faire. »

Sam n'avait pas été capable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait étudié un trombone qui s'était détaché d'un document quelconque et était en équilibre précaire sur le bureau de Landry.

« Ecoutez, Colonel. » La voix de Landry s'était adoucie. « Ne pensez pas que je ne sais pas ce que je suis en train de vous demander. Et s'il y avait un autre moyen, n'importe lequel, croyez-moi, je ne vous soumettrais pas à ceci. Mais Jack et vous saviez qu'il y aurait des risques. Et je peux vous dire ceci : s'il pensait que nous avons risqué quoi que ce soit pour tenter de le sauver, mettant son bien-être au-dessus du risque de laisser les Réplicateurs revenir dans notre galaxie, il me botterait les fesses d'ici à Atlantis, et les vôtres aussi. »

« A vos ordres, mon Général, » avait marmonné Sam, ne le regardant pas. Il avait raison. Elle l'avait su. Combien de fois Jack avait-il fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour sauver la Terre, sachant que les chances étaient contre sa survie ? Combien de fois s'était-il volontiers sacrifié ? S'ils ne faisaient pas exploser Atlantis avec un missile nucléaire, et que les Réplicateurs arrivaient sur Terre, ce serait la fin de tout. L'ordre de Jack était le bon. Elle souhaitait juste ne pas être celle qui devait s'assurer qu'il soit suivi.

_J'aurais préféré mourir que de perdre Carter._

Les mots de Jack d'il y a toutes ces années lui revinrent. Tout comme ceux qu'ils avaient prononcés juste avant son départ... à peine trois jours plus tôt ?

_Si quelque chose t'arrivait... je mourrais._

_Moi aussi._

Et c'était vrai. Elle exécuterait l'ordre de Landry – l'ordre de Jack. Mais cela la tuerait, à l'intérieur.

Elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même.

Finalement, elle avait levé les yeux et rencontré ceux du Général Landry.

« Je trouverai une solution d'ici que le Dédale arrive là-bas, monsieur. »

Landry la regarda avec tristesse.

« Je sais que vous le ferez, Colonel. Rompez. »

Et elle l'avait fait. Que Dieu lui vienne en aide, elle l'avait fait. McKay était aussi maniaque dans ses notes qu'il l'était en tant que personne. Ses notes, contrairement à ceux de Daniel, étaient nickel, détaillées et méticuleuses. A la fin des trois jours, Sam avait trouvé un moyen de contourner les boucliers et avait développé un plan de rechange au cas où les Réplicateurs auraient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, réussi à modifier les systèmes Atlantes existants. Elle avait accompli ce qui lui avait été demandé, mais elle l'avait fait comme si elle n'avait pas vraiment été là. Sam la scientifique était détachée, lointaine, concentrée sur le problème et sa solution. C'était la seule façon de faire ce qu'elle devait. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à Jack. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à ce que signifieraient pour lui les résultats de ses efforts. Elle devait garder au loin chacune de ces pensées.

Et donc, à 6h24 du matin, elle avait présenté à Landry les calculs nécessaires pour détruire Atlantis... et elle-même. Elle était entrée dans son bureau, avait posé le rapport sur son bureau et, tournant sur ses talons, elle était sortie. Prenant l'ascenseur jusqu'à la surface, elle avait ressenti l'air frais pour la première fois depuis des jours, se rappelant, subrepticement, d'une rumeur à propos d'un blizzard qui avait submergé Colorado Springs juste quelques jours avant Noël, arrêtant toute activité pendant la période la plus active de l'année.

Noël. Dans le noir, Sam tâtonna sa montre et appuya le bouton d'éclairage. Un éclat vert pâle révéla que la date était le 23 décembre. Comment se pouvait-il que ce soit déjà deux jours avant Noël ? Elle était censée s'envoler demain pour la Californie et passer les vacances avec son frère et sa famille. Eh bien, cela n'allait pas arriver. Au moins le temps fournissait une excuse pour ne pas y aller. Elle n'aurait pas pu endurer une visite à la famille – pas maintenant.

Sam posa sa tête sur ses bras et soupira. Elle était toujours mouillée. Elle avait encore plus froid. Plus misérable que quand elle était allée à la surface, et apparemment aucun signe d'un secours imminent pour réparer l'ascenseur en panne. Elle regarda sa montre. 8h23. Elle était coincée là depuis plus d'une heure. Dans moins de quarante cinq minutes, le Dédale délivrerait sa charge nucléaire. A ce jour, Landry n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Sheppard et de son équipe, et il avait fait ôter leur code d'identification de l'ordinateur. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de dire ce qui leur était arrivé peut-être qu'ils étaient morts contre le bouclier Altante. Peut-être qu'ils avaient réussi à entrer dans la cité, pour se retrouver submergés par les Réplicateurs eux-mêmes. Peut-être qu'ils avaient eu un problème avec le pont intergalactique et n'étaient jamais arrivés là-bas. Ils ne le sauraient peut-être jamais avec certitude, surtout une fois qu'Atlantis serait détruite. Au moins cela éviterait à Sheppard d'être jugé en cour martiale, pensa Sam avec ironie. Pour la énième fois, elle souhaita avoir pu aller à leur place.

Elle se demanda si c'était ce que Jack avait ressenti, la première fois qu'il était allé à Abydos. Daniel lui avait dit que la seule raison pour laquelle Jack avait accepté de passer la Porte la première fois, c'était parce qu'il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une mission suicide. Charlie était mort quelques mois auparavant et Jack, déprimé, avait pensé que c'était plus facile de mourir durant une mission de laquelle il n'y avait pas de retour possible que de poser un revolver sur sa tête. Sam n'avait jamais auparavant compris ce type de désespoir. Bien qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre la douleur de Jack à la perte de son fils, elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'imaginer choisir délibérément de mourir alors qu'il y avait un choix.

Maintenant elle pouvait comprendre.

Perdre Jack était déjà suffisamment difficile.

Etre celle à le tuer était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

Sam pressa la paume de ses mains sur ses yeux et laissa échapper un gémissement de rage impuissante. Elle aurait dû refuser de suivre les ordres de Landry. Elle aurait dû lui qu'elle ne pouvait pas résoudre le problème des boucliers. Merde, elle aurait dû démissionner avant de leur donner ce dont ils avaient besoin pour détruire Jack.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait été un bon petit soldat et fait ce qui lui avait été dit de faire. Fait ce qu'elle avait été entraînée à faire. Le sacrifice. N'était-ce pas ce que toute sa vie était de toute façon ? N'était-ce pas ce que Jack lui avait appris au cours de toutes ces années ? Que ce n'était pas toujours votre corps que vous deviez sacrifier au service des autres, mais parfois votre âme ?

Elle avait offert sa vie plusieurs fois. Ceci était diablement plus difficile.

Peut-être trop difficile.

L'ascenseur tangua brusquement et Sam fut jetée sur le côté. L'angle n'était pas du tout bon et il vint à l'esprit de Sam que, peut-être, il y avait plus qu'une défaillance électrique. Etant donné l'inclinaison de la cabine, il était tout à fait possible qu'un des câbles soit cassé ou sorti du mécanisme au sommet du puits. Le dernier étage qu'elle se rappelait voir était le 21. Si le câble lâchait brusquement, la cabine plongerait d'un peu plus de sept bons étages. Sam trouva la pensée étrangement réconfortante. Pas vraiment une noble mort – Teal'c serait déçu pour elle – mais c'était mieux que de vivre en sachant qu'elle était responsable de la mort de Jack.

Une image surgit dans l'esprit de Sam, vue avec des yeux qui étaient et pourtant n'étaient pas les siens : Jack, Zat en main, hésitant, luttant avec ses propres émotions, et finalement tirant – sur elle. Sa surprise – qu'il fasse une telle chose, et pourtant la compréhension qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, parce que le corps qui avait été Sam Carter n'était pas contrôlé par l'esprit qui avait été Sam Carter. Et en un bref moment, avant que sa conscience ne soit emportée en un tourbillon dans la bizarre existence de l'ordinateur de la base, Jack tirant une seconde fois. Un tir mortel la tuant, parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Janet lui avait dit comment il était resté à son chevet, refusant de donner l'accord pour ôter l'assistance respiratoire, en dépit des volontés de Sam énoncées de son vivant. Il y avait eu un calme absolu dans le Colonel O'Neill qu'elle en était venue à associer avec les personnes qui avaient atteint une décision silencieuse qui impliquait généralement une poignée de pilules ou une voiture lancée à toute vitesse par-dessus un ravin.

_J'aurais préféré mourir que de perdre Carter._

Il avait fait ce qu'il avait dû faire pour empêcher l'entité alien de les détruire tous. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il devait vivre avec cela.

Et elle non plus.

Sam n'avait jamais eu peur de la mort, mais elle ne l'avait pas accueillie de bon cœur non plus.

Maintenant, oui.

Il y eut un bruit de grincement au-dessus de sa tête et le 'spoing' caractéristique d'un câble qui rompait net.

Sam découvrit que sa respiration était devenue courte. Ceci allait vraiment arriver. Elle était impuissante à empêcher cela.

Cassie. Ce serait son seul regret. Elle s'était battue durement pour ramener sa fille adoptive du bord du précipice après la mort de Janet. Cela avait été une expérience longue et douloureuse pour toutes les deux. Cette fois, Cassie serait seule – pas même Jack ni Daniel ne serait là pour l'aider. Ce serait dur, et Sam en était désolée. Pardonne-moi, Cass, pensa-t-elle. Je souhaiterais t'épargner cela. Tu mérites mieux.

La montre de Sam sonna et elle appuya à nouveau le bouton d'éclairage. Son esprit bondit vers le Dédale. Elle visualisa la séquence de commandes comme le Colonel Caldwell ordonnait le lancement de la tête nucléaire compta jusqu'à ce que le missile atteigne sa cible imagina la taille et la puissance de l'explosion sentit l'onde de choc alors que les radiations vaporisaient tout dans un rayon de 80 kilomètres. Vit Jack, en vie un instant, émietté en un tas de cendres l'instant d'après.

C'était fini. Même s'il avait survécu aux Réplicateurs, il ne survivrait pas à l'une de ses têtes nucléaires dopées au naquadah.

Atlantis était partie.

Ainsi que Jack.

Sam était trop hébétée pour ne serait-ce que pleurer.

Allez ! Elle pensa au câble invisible. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Mets-y fin. Je t'en prie.

Comme s'il l'avait entendue, le câble grinça encore et elle sentit la cabine tomber de quelques centimètres.

Une prière de petite fille, qu'elle n'avait pas prononcée depuis des années, s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque l'image de Jack revint à son esprit. Il serait la dernière chose à laquelle elle penserait, le dernier visage qu'elle verrait, même si ce n'était qu'un souvenir.

Il y eut un autre bruit métallique au-dessus de sa tête et l'ascenseur tomba de quelques centimètres de plus en cahotant. Sam attendit, retenant son souffle.

Un son vint, mais ce n'était pas celui du câble qui se cassait pour de bon. Il y avait des voix lointaines et le bruit de quelque chose qui était écarté.

« Colonel ? Colonel Carter ? Est-ce que vous êtes là ? »

Elle reconnut la voix.

C'était Siler.

Sam se demanda si elle devait répondre. Si elle ne le faisait pas, ils ne seraient pas pressés de réparer l'ascenseur, et il pourrait encore tomber jusqu'au fond du puits. Elle pouvait mettre fin à ceci tout de suite.

« Colonel ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Landry. Sam ne répondit toujours pas. Elle se sentait étrangement détachée de toute cette situation. C'était bizarre de peser le pour et le contre entre vivre et mourir.

« Merde, Sam ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Cameron. Sérieux. Comme un petit frère. Les gens qui tenaient à elle. Qui seraient affectées par ce qui lui arriverait, même si, elle, elle s'en fichait. Ils seraient là pour elle ils l'aideraient à travers ceci. Elle n'aurait pas à pleurer Jack toute seule.

Mais aucun d'eux ne comprendrait. Aucun d'eux ne saurait la profondeur de sa douleur. Ils ne pourraient ne serait-ce qu'imaginer, juste comme elle ne pouvait pas imaginer la peine de Jack à la mort de Charlie. Elle comprenait maintenant. Elle la ressentait aussi, maintenant. Non. Ceci était son Abydos à elle. Et elle réussirait là où Jack avait échoué.

« Carter ? Sam ? Merde ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin depuis la galaxie de Pégase pour te ramasser à la petite cuillère au fond du SGC, alors si tu es là-dedans, réponds-moi ! »

Le cœur de Sam se mit à battre à cent à l'heure.

Jack ?

Cela ne pouvait pas être lui. Son esprit lui jouait des tours. Elle frissonnait à présent, du froid et de la certitude du destin qu'elle avait choisi. Non. Cela devait être une illusion quelconque que son esprit créait par instinct de survie. Elle saisit l'anneau de Jack encore plus fermement et ferma étroitement les yeux.

« Sam ? Bon Dieu, Sam ! Réponds-moi ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

L'illusion était persistante. Trop persistante. Il fallait qu'elle s'en assure.

« Jack ? » appela-t-elle, avec hésitation.

« Oui ! »

Sam ferma les yeux et un soulagement qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant la submergea. Il était vivant. Vivant. Vivant.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Jack ! Je pensais... Je veux dire... »

« Les nouvelles de ma mort étaient très exagérées, » lui cria-t-il.

Sam se mit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds, provoquant le balancement de l'ascenseur.

« Hé... doucement ! » l'avertit Jack. Sam pouvait à peine l'entendre. Sa tête pulsait et sa respiration se transformait en sanglots étouffés. « Siler va placer un câble de fortune pour stabiliser le truc... essaie de rester tranquille, » ajouta-t-il.

Il sembla prendre une éternité à Siler pour sécuriser la cabine de l'ascenseur. Le temps qu'il termine, les dents de Sam claquaient de froid. Il y eut un bruit sourd au-dessus de sa tête et le son d'un chalumeau. Dix minutes plus tard, un morceau respectable du plafond de la cabine tomba à ses pieds et un soldat passa sa tête à l'intérieur, une lampe électrique sur sa tête l'éblouissant brièvement.

« Pardon, ma'am, » s'excusa le soldat, ajustant la lampe pour qu'elle ne soit pas dirigée sur elle. Sam plissa les yeux de gratitude. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » ajouta-t-il.

« Un peu froid, mais sinon, ça va, » mentit Sam, levant les bras pour s'accrocher à deux paires de bras qui étaient passés par le plafond. Avec un peu d'aide, elle réussit à se hisser à travers le trou et se retrouva sur le toit de la cabine, de brillantes lumières l'illuminant de la porte au-dessus, laquelle avait été ouverte de force au niveau 20. Une petite foule était assemblée autour de l'ouverture. Une échelle pliante était dépliée et pendait sur une des parois du puits jusqu'au sommet de la cabine et Sam s'en saisit, grimpant la quinzaine de barreaux et elle fut hissée par d'autres bras à travers la porte sur la surface solide du niveau 20. Elle resta là un instant, reprenant son souffle, clignant des yeux à la lumière éblouissante. Le Dr. Lam la rejoignit la première.

« Colonel... est-ce que ça va ? »

Sam chercha autour d'elle Jack, mais elle ne le vit pas.

« Comment ? » répondit-elle, distraitement. « Oh... oui. Juste froid. »

« Que quelqu'un aille me chercher une couverture ! » cria Lam, et de quelque part une couverture apparut. Le docteur la mit autour des épaules de Sam.

Cam était à ses côtés, Teal'c aussi. Et Landry. Elle leur assura qu'elle allait bien. Elle se força même un sourire, essayant de le prouver. Pourtant, elle ne vit aucun signe de Jack.

Maintenant que le sauvetage était terminé, la foule s'amenuisait.

Finalement, elle ne put attendre plus longtemps.

« Où est le Général O'Neill, » demanda-t-elle à Landry.

« Juste là, » dit une voix de derrière elle.

Sam pivota sur ses talons. Jack se tenait là. Sale. Paraissant fatigué. Une barbe de plusieurs jours assombrissait son visage. Mais il était là. Vivant. Sam enregistra vaguement la présence du Dr. Weir et de Rodney McKay, ainsi que de John Sheppard et du docteur Ecossais dont le nom lui échappait à cet instant. Mais c'était Jack qui avait son attention absolue. Il lui fit un sourire coupable.

Juste pour un instant, le temps parut s'arrêter. Jack n'était pas mort. Elle ne l'avait pas tué. Il avait survécu aux Réplicateurs. Il avait été secouru. Et il se tenait là, à peine à quelques mètres d'elle, et pourtant à des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Sam déglutit et le temps se remit à avancer.

« C'est bon de vous revoir, monsieur, » dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

« Vous aussi, Carter. »

C'était délicat. Il le fallait. Il y avait bien trop de badauds.

« Très bien, tout le monde. Je pense que le spectacle est terminé. Retournez au travail. Et vous... » Landry pointa un doigt à l'équipe d'Atlantis, « Il nous faut discuter de quelques points. Dans mon bureau, tout de suite. »

Sam remarqua Sheppard et son équipe échanger une communication silencieuse qui était à mi-chemin entre l'horreur et la suffisance, sachant qu'ils avaient fait ce qui devait être fait, quelles qu'en soit les conséquences. Sam sentit un élan de sympathie : elle avait vu ce regard sur le visage du Général Hammond et été de celle sur le point d'être réprimandée. Sam se retrouva à espérer que Landry serait aussi compréhensif qu'Hammond l'avait toujours été.

« Et je dois faire quelques examens médicaux, » annonça Lam à sa manière brusque. « A commencer par vous, Général, » ajouta-t-elle, faisant un signe de tête vers Jack, lequel commença à ouvrir la bouche pour visiblement protester, quand Landry l'arrêta et se retourna vers elle.

« Je pense que le Général O'Neill peut avoir quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se présente à l'infirmerie, Docteur, » dit-il, annulant la requête. « Si je ne me trompe pas, Colonel Carter, vous aviez quelque chose dans votre labo dont le Général O'Neill devait être mis au courant. »

Il fallut à Sam quelques secondes pour saisir ce que Landry tentait de faire pour elle.

« Oh, oui. Bien sûr. Par ici, mon Général, » bafouilla-t-elle, tenant toujours la couverture autour d'elle. Elle frissonnait de tout son corps.

Ils avaient à peine passé la porte de son labo qu'elle jetait ses bras autour de lui. Jack pressa son visage dans son cou et la tint étroitement. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, se tenant simplement l'un l'autre, sans rien dire. Finalement Sam parla.

« Oh, Dieu ! Je pensais que je t'avais tué ! » murmura-t-elle à son oreille. « Landry m'a ordonné... »

« Je sais, » la coupa Jack, la serrant encore plus étroitement.

« Mais comment... ? »

« Longue histoire. » Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler maintenant.

Ils restèrent dans les bras de l'autre quelques minutes de plus et Sam sentit le frisson en elle commencer à diminuer.

Finalement, elle le regarda. Il était épuisé, crasseux, avec un bleu sur le front, par où, supposait-elle, les Réplicateurs avaient sondé son esprit. Elle passa les doigts sur son visage, laissant son toucher lui réaffirmer ce que ses yeux pouvaient voir. Chair et sang vivant et respirant. Ni une illusion ni un rêve. Jack, dans ses bras, elle dans les siens.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle, touchant avec douceur l'endroit enflé sur son front. Il grimaça.

« Un mal de crâne du tonnerre de dieu, mais j'ai eu pire. Et toi ? »

« Oui. Je vais bien, » Elle décida de ne pas mentionner qu'il y a à peine une demi-heure, elle avait été prête à accueillir, à bras ouverts, la mort dans l'ascenseur.

« Tu ne semblais pas aller bien quand nous t'avons trouvée, » la contredit Jack. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à Landry et Mitchell ? » Sam pouvait dire d'après sa voix qu'il avait ses soupçons, mais elle n'allait pas lui donner l'occasion de les tester.

« Je... je ne les ai pas entendus, » mentit-elle. Sam était quasi certaine que Jack savait que c'était un mensonge, mais après l'avoir étudiée un moment, il parut accepter et laissa tomber. A la place, il la serra à nouveau contre lui, enveloppant ses bras autour d'elle.

Sam se permit de s'abandonner avec délice à la chaleur de son étreinte pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de se reculer. Durant le temps qu'ils avaient mis pour atteindre son labo, elle avait pris une décision. Cela avait été étonnamment facile, tout bien considéré. Dire à Jack serait la partie la plus difficile.

« Jack – Je ne peux... je ne peux plus faire ça. »

L'inquiétude, peut-être une trace de peur, traversa son visage.

« Faire quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec circonspection.

« Ceci... » indiqua-t-elle en montrant la pièce autour d'elle. « Le SGC. L'Air Force. Pas si je dois revivre quelque chose comme ça. »

« Sam... »

La peur se transformait en colère à présent.

« Bon sang, Jack ! Je t'ai presque tué ! _Moi_. _J'étais_ celle qui a trouvé le moyen de faire pénétrer une tête nucléaire à travers les boucliers d'Atlantis et de couler la cité. Si Sheppard et son équipe ne t'avaient pas secouru en premier... » Elle pouvait entendre le désespoir dans sa voix, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle devait lui faire comprendre la raison pour laquelle elle devait faire ceci.

« C'était ton boulot, Sam. C'était un ordre. Mon ordre. »

Pendant un bref instant, elle se retrouva en train de regarder le Général O'Neill. Sa colère explosa plus violemment encore. Elle n'allait pas le laisser lui servir ce putain de « discours du guerrier » cette fois.

« Ouais, eh bien, merde, Jack ! Maudis sois-tu de me faire ça ! »

Les trois jours de peur et de frustration explosèrent à la surface. Sam ne put se retenir. Elle donna un coup de pied à son tabouret et il vola à travers la pièce, faisant un fracas satisfaisant lorsqu'il s'écrasa contre un tas de moniteurs. Il y eut un instant de silence tendu avant que Jack prenne la parole.

« Je te demande pardon, Sam. Jamais je ne pensais que Landry te donnerait cet ordre. J'ai pensé que ce serait à McKay, ou l'un des autres scientifiques d'Atlantis. »

Le Général O'Neill s'évanouit. Jack la regardait avec une grande compassion et une acceptation absolue du blâme qu'elle lui faisait porter. Cela la fit se sentir pire. Et sa colère n'était pas terminée.

« Eh bien, ce ne fut pas McKay ! Ce fut moi. C'était mon doigt sur ce foutu bouton, Jack ! As-tu une idée de ce que c'était ? »

Elle vit Jack grimacer à sa question. Puis il dit, à voix basse, avec beaucoup de douleur, « Oui, je pense que oui. »

Le souffle de Sam lui manqua comme l'image de Jack, un zat pointé sur elle, surgit dans son esprit. Elle avait oublié. Bien sûr qu'il savait ce que c'était. Il avait été là. Il avait dû faire la même chose, et d'après ce que Janet lui avait dit, cela avait failli le détruire aussi.

Sam s'effondra contre sa paillasse, s'y tenant pour la supporter. Pendant presque un an et demi, ils avaient réussi à garder leurs vies personnelle et professionnelle séparées. Sam se dit qu'il était naïf de penser qu'ils pouvaient maintenir cela pour toujours. Mais cette fois, ils avaient tous les deux franchis la ligne, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en était très bien sorti.

Si cela avait été un quasi désastre cette fois, cela pourrait être encore pire la prochaine fois. Il devait s'en rendre compte. Et il devait accepter sa décision, qu'il l'aimât ou pas.

« Alors tu sais pourquoi je dois faire ceci, » dit Sam, plus calmement. « Je dois démissionner, Jack. J'étais à deux doigts de ne pas exécuter l'ordre de Landry. J'étais prête à mettre ton bien-être au-dessus de celui de toute la galaxie. Cela aurait pu tout compromettre. »

« C'est ce que tu as fait qui compte, Sam. Pas ce que tu pensais faire. »

« Ce que j'ai fait était tout aussi mal ! » contra Sam. « Je t'ai tué ! »

« Je ne me sens pas tellement mort, » plaisanta-t-il, mais Sam n'était pas d'humeur à apprécier ses plaisanteries.

« Pas grâce à moi, » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Jack soupira profondément, paraissant à nouveau fatigué. Ce n'était sans doute pas le retour au pays auquel il s'attendait, pensa Sam.

« Ecoute – je pense que nous avons eu cette discussion auparavant. Tu ne peux pas renoncer à ta carrière, Sam. Pas à cause de moi. »

Sam secoua la tête.

« Il ne s'agit pas que de toi, Jack. J'ai été trop près – et je suis lasse de perdre les gens que j'aime. La prochaine fois, ça pourrait être Teal'c – ou Cam – ou Dan... Vala. Et je ne sais plus si je pourrai encore prendre les bonnes décisions. » _Et je ne sais pas si je pourrai vivre avec ces décisions, une fois que je les aurai prises_. « Je veux dire, ne te méprends pas, j'adore mon travail... J'adore ce que je fais – mais je ne me fais plus confiance. Et si je ne me fais plus confiance, je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre avoir confiance en moi. »

Jack la regarda avec compassion, mais son visage était troublé.

« Donnes-toi un peu de temps, Sam, » dit-il d'une voix douce. « Ne fais rien que tu regretteras dans quelques jours. Tes nerfs ont été mis à rudes épreuves – c'est tout. Quand le temps viendra, tu seras capable de faire ce que tu as à faire. Juste comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui. »

Sam pensa à l'ascenseur et son séduisant antidote à la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie. Si seulement il savait...

Mais bien sûr, elle ne lui dirait pas.

Elle tenta une tactique différente.

« Et toi ? Tu étais prêt à prendre ta retraite l'année dernière. »

Jack parut mal à l'aise. Son visage se crispa, comme il le faisait toujours quand il devait dire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas dire.

« C'était différent. »

« Différent comment ? » demanda Sam. « En quoi est-ce différent de mon désir de démissionner maintenant ? »

La grimace de Jack s'approfondit. Sam se prépara pour ce qu'il allait dire.

« Nous n'étions pas en guerre, Sam, » dit-il doucement. « Et je n'étais pas notre meilleur espoir pour gagner cette guerre. »

Sam le regarda bouche bée et commença à secouer la tête lentement.

« Non – Jack. Je t'en prie. Ne me fais pas ça. »

Jack étudia le sol. Il lui fallut un moment pour pouvoir rencontrer ses yeux.

« Sam – je suis désolé. Je souhaiterais qu'il puisse en être autrement. Merde, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, nous serions assis sur le ponton, dans le Minnesota, à regarder notre enfant jouer avec le chien et à écouter l'appel du tofu mâle à deux têtes de Landry. Mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il y a plus en jeu que ce que toi et moi voulons. »

« Jack... »

« Tu sais contre quoi nous nous battons, » dit-il d'une voix qui semblait si lasse. « Tu sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les vaisseaux de ces Ori ne se montrent ici. L'arme de l'Antarctique les ralentira peut-être un peu, mais elle ne les empêchera pas de revenir. Ils doivent être arrêtés avant ça, Sam. Et tu es le meilleur atout que nous ayons. »

Sam ferma les yeux et absorba ses mots. Elle voulait lui crier qu'elle n'était pas la meilleure. Si elle était assez maligne pour vaincre les Ori, elle l'aurait déjà fait. Daniel était celui dont il avait besoin. Pas elle. Même Vala en savait davantage sur les Ori qu'elle – elle était, après tout, la mère de l'Orici.

Puis elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Jack – le regarda vraiment. Fatigué. Torturé. Rongé par les soucis. Il paraissait avoir vieilli de cinq ans en cinq jours. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte jusqu'à maintenant à quel point son travail exigeait de lui, sans parler des Réplicateurs. Avec le Président, le Pentagone et l'IOA sur son dos à tout instant du jour, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il espérait n'importe quel miracle qu'elle pouvait lui offrir.

Il se reposait sur elle. Comptait sur elle. Elle l'avait rarement déçu dans le passé et il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le tire de là aussi.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du comment.

Mais elle trouverait quelque chose.

Pas juste pour la planète – ou pour la galaxie.

Pour lui.

_Pour nous._

Et peut-être qu'un jour, ils pourraient s'asseoir à nouveau sur ce ponton et...

Le front de Sam se rida comme les mots de Jack repassaient dans sa tête.

_Regarder notre enfant jouer avec le chien..._

Wow.

Ses mots lui donnèrent la pensée d'une possibilité qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais permis d'envisager auparavant.

Wow, en effet.

Elle prit conscience qu'il la regardait pendant sa réflexion silencieuse.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu le pensais vraiment... avoir un enfant ? » se retrouva-t-elle à demander tout haut. Jack parut surpris, comme si, peut-être, il n'avait pas voulu laisser cela lui échapper. Trop tard.

« Oui... bien sûr. Je veux dire... si tu es d'accord. A condition, bien sûr, qu'elle n'ait pas à passer dix heures par jour en prostration. »

Son commentaire la ramena au problème en cours. Maintenant n'était pas le moment de faire des rêves éveillés à propos du futur. Le présent était suffisamment exigent.

Sam poussa un profond soupir et hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Pas de problème. Vaincre les Ori. Autre chose que tu aimerais voir résolu ? Un remède contre le cancer, peut-être ? Une fin au problème de la faim dans le monde ? Je pourrais peut-être ouvrir la Mer Rouge... »

Elle le surprit en train de lui jeter un regard évaluateur, comme s'il tentait de découvrir si elle faisait du sarcasme ou simplement de l'humour. Il dut décider pour le second.

« Eh bien, il y a quelques problèmes dans la galaxie de Pégase, mais nous pourrons en parler une autre fois. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, contemplant les ramifications de ce qui venait de se jouer.

« Je déteste vraiment ça, tu sais, » dit finalement Sam, retenant le regard de Jack. Ses yeux lui dirent tout ce dont elle avait besoin de savoir.

« Oui. Moi aussi. »

Il tendit la main et prit ses plaques d'identification qu'elle avait laissées pendre à l'extérieur de son treillis. L'anneau était là où elle l'avait laissé, solidement attaché à la chaîne. Il eut un sourire à moitié triste, comme si l'anneau représentait quelque chose qui n'était plus possible, avant de le lâcher. Sam le couvrit vivement de sa main.

« Tu ne le reprendras pas, » l'avertit-elle. Un sourcil se haussa.

« Tu es sûre ? » Il y avait une certaine dose de soulagement dans la voix de Jack.

« Fichtrement sûre. »

Le premier vrai sourire qu'elle avait vu lui fendit le visage. Un peu de ces cinq années s'en alla.

« Tu ferais bien de te rendre à l'infirmerie avant que Lam ne vienne te chercher, » Sam le mit en garde, pensant que c'était peut-être le moment de changer de sujet. Comme pour renforcer sa mise en garde, quelques secondes plus tard, les haut-parleurs de la base mugirent :

« LE GENERAL O'NEILL EST PRIE DE SE PRESENTER IMMEDIATEMENT A L'INFIRMERIE ! »

Jack s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je pense que je ferais peut-être bien de... » Il indiqua la porte avec son pouce.

« Oui, » acquiesça Sam.

Il fit mine de partir, mais il se retourna vers elle.

« Fais-moi une faveur – reste hors des ascenseurs pendant quelque temps, d'accord ? »

Sam croisa les bras et le jaugea.

« Fais-_moi_ une faveur et reste loin d'Atlantis pendant quelque temps, d'accord ? »

Jack réfléchit et hocha finalement la tête.

« Marché conclu. »

Et avec cela, il s'évanouit.

Sam soupira et se retourna pour regarder son labo. Au milieu du tas d'ordinateurs, de tous les clignotements et des générateurs à moitié démontés, elle aperçut l'appareil d'occultation de Merlin, posé discrètement sur une table à part dans un coin de la pièce. Sa tête et son corps lui faisaient mal, et elle décida que ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin était d'aller dans ses quartiers et dormir un peu. Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil à l'appareil et un début d'idée germa quelque part au fond de son esprit. Il faudra, sans aucun doute, qu'elle y réfléchisse davantage plus tard. A cet instant, cependant, il lui fallait du repos. Une longue sieste, jusqu'au palier des rêves. Et peut-être, pensa-t-elle, dans ces rêves, elle verrait une petite fille avec une canne à pêche et un grand chien, et un sourire malicieux comme celui de son père.


	6. Chapter 6 : Across the Line

**CHAPITRE 6**

**ACROSS THE LINE**

La pile avait finalement atteint une hauteur sacrément haute et il n'était plus possible à Jack de l'ignorer. Béatrice avait refusé de le laisser partir de la journée jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en soit occupé. Pourquoi les gens continuaient-ils de lui envoyer des mémos, ça il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Quiconque le connaissait savait qu'il ne les lisait jamais à moins d'être contraint et forcé. C'était une pure perte de papier, à son avis. Et comme si les mémos qui lui étaient destinés n'étaient pas suffisamment pénibles, on lui faisait aussi parvenir six ou sept autres mémos par jour qui n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec lui. Quant aux emails – merde – il n'allait certainement pas y toucher. C'est pour cela qu'il avait une secrétaire, après tout. Quelqu'un pour lui épargner ces fichus emails.

Avec un soupir d'acceptation quant au caractère inéluctable de cela, Jack prit le dossier en haut de la pile. Il y avait dessus un tampon portant la date d'il y a deux semaines. Bah, si c'était si vieux que ça, et que personne ne l'avait embêté avec depuis le temps, ça ne valait probablement pas la peine d'être lu. Il le jeta dans la poubelle sous son bureau et prit le suivant.

L'intercom de son téléphone sonna et il appuya sur le bouton avec gratitude. La voix modulée de Béatrice sortit du haut-parleur.

« Monsieur, il y a un appel pour vous de la part du Général Landry. Il dit que c'est urgent. »

L'estomac de Jack se noua. Hank Landry n'était pas du genre à appeler sur un coup de tête. Un appel urgent du SGC était rarement bon signe.

« Passez-le moi. »

Un instant plus tard, la voix de Landry se fit entendre.

« Jack. »

« Hank. » Un battement de cœur. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il y eut une brève pause qui ne fit que resserrer le nœud dans le ventre de Jack.

« Il n'y a pas de façon douce de le dire, Jack. Il s'agit du Colonel Carter. »

Jack eut l'impression qu'il avait été frappé à mort. L'air sembla avoir quitté ses poumons. Il fallut un moment avant qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce que penser à parler.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Je te donne la version courte : SG-1 était en mission et a été attaquée par les Ori. Sam a été touchée par une lance Ori. Mitchell a stabilisé sa blessure jusqu'à ce que la situation soit sous contrôle, mais ils viennent de la ramener par la Porte. » Il s'arrêta. « Elle est dans un état assez critique, Jack. Caroline ne sait pas... »

« J'arrive. »

Même s'il devait se faire pousser des ailes et voler, pensa Jack. Landry avait dû lire ses pensées.

« Ca tombe bien, le Dédale vient juste de rentrer d'Atlantis. Nous pouvons t'offrir un voyage plus rapide que par Andrews. »

On ne pouvait qu'aimer ces Asgard et leurs rayons téléporteurs.

« Donne-moi cinq minutes pour régler les affaires ici. » Il savait que Béatrice aurait une attaque si elle entrait et découvrait qu'il était parti. Bien que cela ne serait pas la première fois.

« OK. Je t'attends, Jack. »

Jack raccrocha le téléphone. _Elle est dans un état assez critique. Caroline ne sait pas... _Il ne voulait pas entendre le reste de cette phrase. _Pas Sam. Dieu. Pas Sam._

Il parla à Béatrice. Elle fut aussi placide que d'habitude. Après quarante ans à travailler au Pentagone, elle n'était pas du tout du genre à flipper. S'il avait besoin de faire du vide dans son agenda, elle le ferait. S'il avait besoin de changer le programme des prochains jours, elle le changerait. Et quant à la montagne de mémos – cela il aurait à s'en occuper lui-même. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il sortit la poubelle et, d'un bras, il y jeta tout le contenu de sa boîte 'à étudier'. Maintenant, il pouvait partir. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Jack eut à peine le temps de saluer Steven Caldwell sur le pont du Dédale que le rayon téléporteur l'enveloppait à nouveau et il se retrouva dans le bureau de Landry. Son ancien bureau. En fait, l'ancien bureau de George Hammond. Cela faisait trois ans que George était parti, mais Jack se surprenait encore à réagir étrangement quand quelqu'un d'autre que Hammond était assis derrière ce bureau. Hank se leva du fauteuil et vint le saluer, lui offrant une poignée de main, mais il n'y avait pas de sourire sur son visage. Jack s'en fichait. Il n'en avait pas à offrir non plus. Il voulait voir Sam. Tout de suite.

Hank le sut sans demander et le précéda dans le couloir d'un pas rapide. Bien. Un peu plus lent et Jack aurait été forcé de courir jusqu'à l'infirmerie, genou en mauvais état ou pas. Mais c'était là un bon pas. Assez rapide pour qu'il n'ait pas à montrer le niveau de panique qui croissait en lui depuis six minutes.

« Que diable s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur et remontaient vers le niveau de l'infirmerie.

Hank donna les détails de la mission et ce qui s'était mal passé.

« Ce filsdepute de Ori lui a tiré dans le dos ? »

« Apparemment. Le Colonel Carter s'est retournée juste à temps. Elle a pris une bonne partie de la salve sur son flanc gauche. Du moins c'est ce qu'a dit Mitchell. »

Mitchell. Où diable était-il ? Pourquoi ne protégeait-il pas ses arrières ?

« Elle a quand même réussi à rester consciente. Elle a même trouvé le moyen d'alimenter l'appareil en énergie pour dissimuler ce qui restait du village de l'assaut final des Ori. Elle les a sauvés, Jack. Même dans son état. »

Ouais. C'était Carter. Donner jusqu'à ce que ça fasse mal. Donner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien. Donner, même si c'est votre dernier souffle. Je me demande où diable elle a appris _ça_.

« Est-ce qu'elle s'en sortira ? »

A cet instant, c'était la seule information qui l'intéressait. Malheureusement, c'était la seule que Landry ne semblait pas avoir.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Caroline l'a transportée dans la salle d'opérations. Carter est une dure. Elle se battra, Jack. Ne renonce pas encore. »

_Je ne serais pas là si tu pensais qu'elle s'en sortirait sans problème._

Tout haut, tout ce qu'il réussit à dire fut, « Ouais. »

Il surprit Landry lui jeter un coup d'œil. Hank lui racontait des craques, ils le savaient tous les deux. Merde, il avait lui-même fait la même chose des centaines de fois. C'était le discours standard pour des cas désespérés.

C'était sa faute. Il aurait dû la laisser partir. Accepter sa démission. La réaffecter à la Zone 51, au Pentagone ou 'Chez Bud : appâts et matériels de pêche'. La sortir de là, et que les Ori aillent se faire voir. Ils auraient dû s'enfuir et passer le temps qui leur restait ensemble. Prendre un chien. Faire un enfant. Faire de la moto. Pêcher. Et alors si les Ori étaient venus ? Mieux mourir plus tôt ensemble et heureux que vivre une longue vie, seul.

Mais non. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas Sam. Sauver le monde. Sauver la galaxie. Encore une fois. Avec émotion. Seulement, cette fois, il y avait trop d'émotions. Il avait envoyé la femme qu'il aimait plus que la vie elle-même dans la mêlée, et elle était en train de mourir à cause de cela.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Landry précéda silencieusement jusqu'à la salle d'observation surplombant la salle d'opérations. En haut des marches et aux baies jusqu'à ce que Jack baisse les yeux sur bien trop d'équipements high-tech et un groupe de personnes autour d'une table, faisant leur travail à un rythme accéléré.

Landry ouvrit le microphone.

« Dr. Lam, au rapport. »

L'une des personnes portant le masque leva les yeux. Des yeux, qui n'étaient pas très différents de ceux de l'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui, rencontrèrent ceux de Jack et elle inclina légèrement la tête en signe de reconnaissance.

« Ses blessures sont considérables, » dit une voix désincarnée, résonnant légèrement dans le vide de la pièce. « Nous ferons de notre mieux, Messieurs. »

Jack ne se fia pas à sa voix. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Sam ni même ses cheveux ébouriffés. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir d'elle étaient ses pieds, ses jambes presque trop longues pour la table sur laquelle elle était allongée.

_De longues jambes interminables s'avancèrent sans se presser sur le ponton près de lui et s'assirent, se balançant sur le bord, un des orteils dans l'eau._

_« Ne fais pas peur au poisson. »_

_« Jack, il n'y a qu'un poisson dans tout l'étang. Et je pense qu'il va se cacher chaque fois que ton appât touche l'eau. »_

_« Et où veux-tu en venir ? »_

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais s'appuya sur les paumes de ses mains, le buste incliné en arrière, les yeux fermés, le visage parfaitement en paix. Il pouvait apprécier son humeur. Anubis était coincé dans une bataille sans fin. Les guerriers Kull vaincus par les Jaffa. La zone 51 attendait son arrivée. La retraite l'attendait. Pas de Pete. Pas de Kerry. Juste eux... pêchant. La vie ne pouvait pas être meilleure._

Non. Juste fichtrement pire. Le bip constant de l'écran indiquant les signes vitaux tapait sur les nerfs de Jack. Il ne voulait pas être là, impuissant et loin. Cependant il n'y avait rien qu'il pût faire en bas, sinon être une gêne. Et pourtant. Si seulement il pouvait voir son visage. Quelque part, cela aurait été mieux.

La porte de la salle d'observation s'ouvrit et trois visages familiers apparurent. Teal'c, sombre et taciturne. Vala, ses yeux rougis et gonflés. Mitchell, donnant l'impression d'être un chiot battu, ses yeux ne rencontrant jamais ceux de Jack. Ils s'avancèrent pour se tenir juste derrière lui et Landry, aucun ne dit un mot.

Finalement, Vala brisa le silence.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle s'accroche, » répondit Landry, son pseudo optimiste ne trompant personne. Un silence douloureux suivit, interrompu uniquement par les bruits des signes vitaux transmis par les haut-parleurs et les murmures inintelligibles de l'équipe médicale dans la salle au-dessous. Jack entendit un soupir laborieux poussé par quelqu'un – Mitchell, pensa-t-il. Au dire de tous, ses efforts avaient sauvé la vie de Sam. Pourtant, Jack ne pouvait s'ôter le sentiment que ce qu'il aimerait vraiment faire était de lui arracher les membres un par un et de lui demander pourquoi diable il n'était pas là pour assurer la sécurité de Sam.

_« Carter ! »_

_« Mon Colonel, allez-vous en ! »_

_Elle était assez près pour être touchée. Assez près pour qu'il voie la panique sur son visage. Assez près pour la saisir et la mettre à l'abri, excepté qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Un mur invisible les séparait et ils auraient pu tout aussi bien être à des centaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre._

_« NON ! »_

_Il avait frappé comme un forcené sur le panneau de contrôle, pour rien. Les pas des Jaffa se rapprochaient de plus en plus et il pouvait sentir son cœur battre douloureusement à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Ils ne s'arrêteraient pas pour poser des questions. Ils ne la feraient pas prisonnière. Ils pointeraient leurs armes sur elle à l'instant où ils tourneraient le coin et ils la tueraient. L'inéluctabilité de cela était écrite sur son visage._

_« Mon Colonel... »_

_Leurs yeux s'étaient soudés, et c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté net dans sa course. La révélation le frappa, comme un tir de zat à bout portant. Les émotions qu'il n'avait pas ressenties depuis très longtemps se ruèrent en lui et il découvrit qu'il pouvait à peine respirer. Si quelque chose arrivait à Carter... si elle mourait... Soudain rien d'autre n'eut d'importance. Ni le tout nouveau vaisseau d'Apophis, ni les Tok'ra et leurs foutus bracelets, ni l'entière population de têtes de serpents et leurs innombrables actions odieuses. Si Carter mourait... alors il le voudrait aussi. Un univers qui ne comptait pas Carter en son sein n'était pas un endroit où il voulait être._

_Ses yeux le supplièrent. Pour quoi ? Secours ? Merde, oui. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus. Le même désir qu'il avait de dire les choses qui ne pouvaient être dites ? Il chercha son visage et sut qu'il avait raison. Ses sentiments étaient aussi proches de la surface que les siens, merci à ces fichus bracelets. Et il n'était pas en train de s'imaginer cela._

_Les Jaffa s'approchaient. Le temps filait. Il ne bougea pas. Dans quelques minutes, le vaisseau exploserait et ensuite toute cette montagne. Ils mourraient ensemble, et pourtant étrangement séparés, séparés par ce foutu de champ de force._

_Une explosion. Il se retrouva en train d'embrasser le sol. Un miroitement et le champ de force s'abaissa. Libres._

_Et pourtant, pour une raison ou une autre, plus piégés qu'auparavant ces émotions qui n'avaient pas été appelées furent refoulées dans leur prison._

Et toujours emprisonnés. Du moins en présence des autres. Comme maintenant. Des quatre dans la pièce, seul Landry savait. Pas même Teal'c n'était entièrement au courant de sa relation avec Sam. Elle avait préféré qu'il en soit ainsi, surtout après son retour au SGC. _Ca rendra les choses moins compliquées si personne ne sait à quel point j'ai les oreilles d'un général_, avait-elle expliqué. Daniel était le seul à qui elle en avait parlé, en partie, soupçonnait Jack, parce que leur amitié était trop intime. Ils étaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Pourquoi Sam l'avait préféré à Daniel, il n'avait jamais pu le comprendre. Daniel et Sam semblaient être un couple plus naturel qu'eux deux. Mais c'était cela qui rendait l'univers si paradoxalement merveilleux. Elle n'aimait pas Daniel, elle aimait Jack. Et que Dieu lui vienne en aide, il l'aimait aussi.

Une agitation dans la salle au-dessous le ramena au douloureux présent. Cloches et sirènes se déclenchèrent. Des silhouettes vêtues de blouses s'activaient comme des fourmis. Le Dr. Lam donnait des ordres d'une façon qui aurait fait la fierté de Janet Fraiser. Après bien des secondes insupportables, le rythme cardiaque sur l'écran bipait de nouveau, et Jack décida que, après tout, c'était peut-être le son le plus adorable qui soit. C'était le son du cœur de Sam, qui battait toujours.

Il pourrait rester là et l'écouter toute la nuit.

_Le chant des criquets et le bourdonnement des insectes de la nuit l'avaient gardé éveillé longtemps après que la respiration de Sam eût acquis ce rythme lent et régulier du sommeil. Une fois elle s'était blottie ainsi contre lui, il y a de cela une éternité, en un endroit glacé qu'il ne visitait que dans ses cauchemars. Il savait qu'il l'avait appelée Sara, et pour soulager sa douleur, elle avait été Sara pour lui. La mort avait été proche, mais elle l'avait conjurée, la faisant reculer avec le peu de chaleur humaine qui lui restait. Il avait une dette envers elle. Et il lui devait tellement plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais en parler, même pas à elle. Dans le clair de lune qui se reflétait sur l'étang et la fenêtre, il étudia son visage, la ligne de son cou, la façon dont ses cheveux brillaient dans la semi clarté. Dieu, qu'avait-il fait pour la mériter ? Comment en était-il même digne ? Et combien de temps avant que cela aussi lui soit arraché, comme toutes les bonnes choses dans sa vie ? La peur qui avait assombri tout instant de bonheur depuis le jour où Charlie était mort forma une boule dans sa gorge. Il ne croyait pas aux malédictions, à la poisse ou aux absurdités de ce genre, mais il avait effectivement un soupçon irrépressible que l'univers avait une dent contre Jack O'Neill. Rien n'était donné qui ne soit aussitôt repris. A une échelle cosmique._

_Elle remua dans son sommeil, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Peut-être un beau rêve. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent et le sourire s'élargit. La peur s'évanouit. Elle reviendrait. Mais pas ici. Pas maintenant. Ses bras l'enveloppèrent et elle posa sa tête sur son torse. Pas de côtes cassées cette fois. Pas de barrières. Rien que... la paix. Et le battement régulier de son propre cœur._

Jack se redressa de toute sa hauteur, écartant le souvenir, et jeta un regard autour de lui. Vala rongeait ses ongles, ses yeux ne quittant jamais la vitre et l'activité au-delà. Teal'c montait la garde, comme s'il pourrait être appelé à agir à tout moment. Mitchell – il voulait encore lui botter les fesses – était assis à l'écart des autres, en train de bricoler avec un stylo qu'il avait trouvé. Hank se tenait toujours à ses côtés, observant sa fille faire son travail dans la salle au-dessous.

Une vague de ressentiments submergea Jack. Il voulait qu'ils partent tous – tous excepté peut-être Teal'c. Les autres étaient des gens bien, mais ils n'étaient pas ses hommes. Et si quelque chose arrivait à Sam, il ne les voulait pas ici à monter la garde avec lui. Il ne voulait pas la partager avec eux, s'il ne restait qu'un temps limité. C'était mesquin, et il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

« Ecoutez, » dit-il, s'éclaircissant la gorge. « Pourquoi ne vous retireriez-vous pas ? Allez vous reposer. Je resterai et vous tiendrai au courant. Hank, mets SG-1 au repos. »

Hank le regarda avec un hochement de tête.

« Déjà fait, Général. »

« Monsieur, avec tout mon respect, » commença Mitchell. Jack le fusilla d'un regard qui figea les mots sur ses lèvres et le colonel referma la bouche, hochant la tête. Vala, cependant, ne voulut pas partir de bon gré.

« Eh bien, je ne vais certainement aller nulle part jusqu'à ce que je sache ce qui se passe en bas, » s'exclama-t-elle. Le regard noir de Jack n'eut aucun effet. Elle s'installa sur un tabouret et continua sa garde. Jack était sur le point de perdre son sang froid quand Teal'c intervint et la prit par le bras, la faisant gentiment lever de son siège.

« Je pense que notre présence n'est pas désirée à cet instant, Vala Mal Doran. »

« Mais... » Mais rien. Personne n'échappait à la prise de fer de Teal'c. Avec un regard suppliant à Landry, dont le visage resta impassible, la femme aux cheveux noirs s'exécuta finalement. Quand les autres furent sortis de la pièce, ne laissant que Landry et Jack, Hank posa sa main sur le bras de Jack et l'impassibilité s'envola.

« Fais-moi savoir si tu as besoin de moi. Je ne serai pas loin. »

Jack murmura ses remerciements et soupira profondément lorsque la porte se referma avec un clic derrière Hank. Tirant un tabouret aussi près de la vitre qu'il put, il s'assit et attendit.

_Daniel, l'ordinateur de bord du vaisseau a enregistré toute la conversation... Merci de votre inquiétude._

_Merci de votre inquiétude ? Est-ce que c'est ce que le fichu ordinateur Asgard a traduit ? Dieu. Pas étonnant que ces types ne montraient jamais d'émotion. Le clonage était de la merde, à son avis. Ouais, bien sûr, vous aviez un tout nouveau corps de temps en temps, mais à quoi bon si vous ne ressentez rien ?_

_D'un autre côté, peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose après tout. Ne rien ressentir. Se débarrasser de toute émotion. Vous n'étiez peut-être plus tout à fait humain alors, mais hé, au moins la douleur serait partie. Si Carter était morte, et il n'y avait aucune raison de penser autrement, alors il préférerait pour sûr ne rien ressentir du tout. S'il était réellement conscient, il aurait probablement dégueulé. Peut-être que ce n'était donc pas si mal. Désincarné. Déconnecté. Vivant, mais distant. Sachant qu'il y avait de l'angoisse, mais ne la ressentant pas de la façon qu'il l'avait ressentie tant de fois auparavant._

_Excepté qu'il voulait la ressentir. Etait-ce stupide, ou quoi ? De vouloir souffrir ? De ressentir la perte ? Ouais. Il voulait la ressentir. A quoi bon regarder un orchestre jouer si vous ne pouvez pas entendre la musique ? Et à quoi bon tenir à quelqu'un si vous ne ressentez rien à leur mort ? Mieux aurait valu qu'ils le laissent mourir, laissent ce fichu suceur-de-tête des Anciens lui aspirer son cerveau, que de savoir que Carter était morte et de s'en foutre, si ce n'était à un niveau intellectuel plus élevé de son esprit. C'était peut-être ainsi quand on était un être ascensionné. Merde, pas étonnant que Daniel ait voulu revenir. Si c'était le cas, ils pouvaient garder leur ascension et les Asgard pouvaient garder leur clonage. Il voulait juste retourner dans son propre corps pour pouvoir savoir ce que c'était que d'être de nouveau vivant. De ressentir..._

_...de sentir le contact de sa main sur son visage._

_C'était la dernière chose qu'il se rappelait._

_Je vous interdis de renoncer maintenant. Nous avons gagné. Je vous en prie. Jack._

_Jack._

_Une partie de son esprit non modifié avait enregistré cela, s'y était accroché. Un millier d'images surgit dans son esprit. Un bric-à-brac de folie. Le baiser passionné, lascif dans les vestiaires. La douleur atroce qu'il avait ressentie quand elle avait commencé à sortir avec Pete. La perdant presque à cause de la machine à mutation de Niirti. Carter sur son porche, essayant d'agir nonchalamment, l'inquiétude suintant d'elle comme un parfum. La regardant mettre la pâtée au billard. Faisant l'éloge funèbre de Fraiser. Tenant sa main alors qu'il était suspendu sur le mur de la salle d'embarquement. Le gardant chaud en Antarctique. Le suppliant d'accepter le symbiote Tok'ra. Assis avec elle après la mort de Jolinar. L'embrassant encore et encore en ce jour qui n'en finissait pas._

_Nous avons gagné. Je vous en prie... Jack._

_Ouais. Bien. Anubis était mort. La Terre était sauve. Mais Carter était morte. Pas en sauvant la Terre. En essayant de le sauver._

_Il savait que, dès qu'il retournerait à son corps, cela allait lui faire terriblement mal._

« Général ? Général O'Neill ? »

Jack sursauta au son de la voix. C'était le Dr. Lam.

Il tâtonna pour trouver le microphone et l'alluma. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il réalisa qu'elle se tenait à côté de lui, toujours en habit de chirurgie. Jack se leva. Une visite personnelle n'était jamais un bon signe.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » réussit-il à demander, décidant qu'il ne voulait pas jeter un œil par la vitre derrière lui. L'image qu'il craignait serait peut-être là, étendue sur la table et plus il pouvait reculer le moment où il verrait cela, mieux ce serait.

« Eh bien, j'ai réussi à la stabiliser. D'une certaine façon elle a eu de la chance. Le tir a raté son rein mais a fait pas mal de dégâts dans ses intestins. J'ai dû en enlever une partie et tenter de réparer ça. Nous avons vérifié et ça semble ok, mais quand il est question des intestins, il y a mille et une choses qui peuvent mal se passer, il faudra donc que nous attendions de voir. »

Lam était pleine de bon sens, juste comme son père. Jack appréciait cela.

« Alors elle va s'en sortir ? »

Lam secoua la tête.

« Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. J'ai dû lui en donner dix poches. J'ai dû aussi réparer son colon et enlever un ovaire. Et il y a pas mal de dégâts dans les tissus dans cette zone à cause de la brûlure provoquée par l'arme. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour l'instant. Mais je lui donne un peu plus de 50% de chance de s'en sortir. »

Il ferait avec. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix.

« Puis-je la voir ? »

Les yeux de Lam se plissèrent.

« Elle sera endormie pendant plusieurs heures. »

« Je sais. »

Lam parut peser ses prochains mots. Finalement elle décida de les dire.

« Général, Monsieur – le Général Landry m'a mise au courant, » elle fit une pause puis continua, « de votre relation avec le Colonel Carter. Dans les circonstances normales, je ne permettrais qu'à un membre de la famille dans la salle de réveil, mais je pense que nous pouvons faire une exception. »

Ou être dégradée comme médecin de terrain, pensa Jack. Tout haut, il répondit simplement, « Merci. J'arrive tout de suite. »

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se recomposer. Les mots de Lam pénétraient à peine en lui. Il se rappelait comment le visage de Sam s'était illuminé quand ils avaient parlé d'avoir peut-être un enfant. Et si elle ne pouvait pas... ? Jack se passa la main sur le visage et poussa un profond soupir. Eh bien, ils auraient à y faire face plus tard. La première chose était de la sortir de là. Battre ces fichus probabilités.

Redressant les épaules, Jack prit une autre profonde respiration et se dirigea vers la salle de réveil.

L'instant où elle gémit, Jack se redressa, en alerte. Il serra doucement sa main et attendit une réponse. Elle fut retardée de quelques secondes, mais elle vint. Faiblement. Mais au moins elle vint.

« Hé, » dit-il gentiment, écartant une mèche de cheveux de son front. Elle paraissait si vulnérable couchée là, presque comme une enfant.

Elle parut devoir forcer ses yeux à s'ouvrir et il put dire qu'elle essayait de se rappeler où elle était et ce qui était arrivé. Il serra de nouveau sa main.

« Ca va aller, Sam. Tu es en sécurité. Tu vas t'en sortir. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme elle reprenait complètement conscience et elle tenta de se redresser. Jack la retint doucement à sa place.

« Tout doux, » lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

« Jack ? » Elle cligna des yeux, pas vraiment certaine de sa vision, apparemment. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« D'après ce que Mitchell m'a dit, tu as eu un petit démêlé avec un Ori, » l'informa-t-il. Pendant un moment, elle parut confuse, puis sa mémoire se remit en marche. Elle ferma les yeux et grimaça.

« Hé, mais Doc Lam ne t'a pas trop mal rafistolée et dans quelques temps, tu seras comme neuve. » Il essaya de se forcer un sourire sur le visage, espérant qu'il ne paraîtrait pas aussi faux qu'il lui semblait.

Sam ouvrit les yeux et les porta sur lui.

« Ne me mens pas, Jack. Comment est-ce ? »

Le sourire de Jack s'effaça.

« Assez mauvais. Lam pense qu'elle a réparé tout ce qu'il y avait à réparer, mais ils sont inquiets. C'était... c'était entre la vie et la mort pendant un moment. »

Sam fixa le plafond.

« J'ai pensé que j'allais mourir. »

Moi aussi, pensa Jack. Tout haut, il dit, « Ouais, eh bien, tu as donné la frousse de sa vie à Mitchell. J'ai à peine entendu un mot sortir de sa bouche depuis que je suis arrivé ici. »

Sam tourna son regard vers lui, un léger reproche dans sa voix.

« Il m'a sauvé la vie, Jack. Il m'a ramenée à travers la Porte. »

Comment t'a-t-il laissée te faire tirer dessus pour commencer ? voulut dire Jack, mais il tint sa langue.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il à la place.

« Comme si on m'avait tiré dessus, » sourit-elle faiblement, mais il vit la douleur dans ses yeux.

« Alors, pas trop mal, hein ? »

Elle fit un son qui ressemblait à un rire étranglé, puis grimaça de douleur.

« Oh, bon sang, ça fait mal ! »

« Hé, tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas rire à mes plaisanteries, » avertit Jack, détestant voir cette expression sur son visage.

« Tu penserais que depuis le temps, je devrais savoir, » lui jeta-t-elle à son tour, à travers ses dents serrées. Jack tenta de sourire, mais ne réussit pas très bien.

« Jack... » murmura-t-elle, soudain sombre. Elle serra sa main. « Ecoute... »

« Sam... ne fais pas ça, » tenta-t-il de l'arrêter. « Tu vas t'en sortir. »

« Si je ne m'en sors pas... si je ne... » Ses yeux cherchèrent les siens et Jack ne put se détourner. « Je veux que tu saches... je ne regrette rien. Absolument rien. »

« Sam... » s'étrangla-t-il sur son nom. Il y avait une boule aussi grosse que son poing dans sa gorge.

« C'est okay, Jack. J'aurais juste souhaité que nous ayons eu plus de temps, » sourit-elle, les yeux brillants.

Jack baissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Merde, Sam, » murmura-t-il. Dieu qu'il détestait cela ! Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait lui dire, mais absolument rien ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.

Sam serra sa main et il leva la tête.

« Au moins, j'ai pu te voir. J'ai dit à Cam... il y a des lettres. Une pour Cassie. Daniel. Toi. »

Jack se recula. Elle ne pouvait pas être en train de dire ces choses-là. Il ne la laisserait pas. Il fit la seule chose à laquelle il put penser. Il utilisa son rang.

« Ecoutez, Carter. Ca suffit, et c'est un ordre. Pas de cette connerie à propos de mourir, compris ? Vous allez-vous en sortir. Vous serez dehors à botter les fesses des Ori en un rien de temps. Juste... n'abandonnez pas maintenant, compris ? »

Il la vit sourire comme elle fermait les yeux.

« Un ordre, monsieur ? »

« Exactement, Colonel. Maintenant reposez-vous. C'est un ordre aussi. »

« A vos ordres, mon Général. A une condition. »

« Et quelle est-elle ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pendant un instant.

« Vous resterez ? »

« Rien ne pourrait me déloger de là, » lui assura-t-il.

Satisfaite, Sam ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Jack soupira. Cela avait marché. Du moins pour le moment, il avait écarté le spectre noir qui s'était immiscé en eux.

Maintenant, si seulement il pouvait empêcher ce fichu truc de revenir.

_Les sons provenant du colonel Russe étaient lugubres. Le faible râle de quelqu'un se noyant dans son propre corps. Carter et lui se détournèrent, un sentiment écoeurant le traversant. Alebrand avait fait le même bruit impossible avant d'éclater en une flaque au SGC. Que Niirti rôtisse en enfer. Il aurait dû la tuer quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Vous voyez, c'était ça le problème. Comment un gars pouvait-il essayer de préserver un peu d'honneur en lui quand un Goa'uld prenait cet honneur et s'en servait contre lui à la première occasion ? Vous ne pouviez pas faire confiance à une tête de serpent. Demandez au colonel Russe._

_Ou pas. L'horreur sur le visage de Carter était ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur. Là où le Colonel Evanov se trouvait il y a à peine quelques secondes, il ne restait rien sinon un uniforme trempé et une flaque qui dégoulinait sur les bords et par terre. Il dut calmer ses intestins pour ne pas vomir, tandis qu'il tentait d'empêcher sa peur de se montrer sur son visage pour que Carter ne la vît pas. Elle était la prochaine. Elle avait été dans la petite boutique des horreurs de Niirti et dans quelques heures ou même quelques minutes, peut-être, elle..._

_Non. Il ne laisserait pas cela arriver. Quand ils ramèneraient Jonas, ils n'auraient pas d'autre choix que de le prendre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait, mais il devait y avoir quelque chose. Un moyen de marchander avec Niirti pour réparer Carter – et Jonas aussi, probablement. Sinon, il pourrait peut-être le lui extirper de ses mains nues... non pas que son groupe de Jaffa et de mutants le laisseraient s'approcher d'elle. Pourtant, il essaierait. Il essaierait n'importe quoi._

_Près de lui, Carter tremblait. Il lui avait ordonné de se reposer et c'était la mesure de sa peur qu'elle s'appuie contre son épaule pour obéir. Maintenant, à la suite de la flaque qui avait été le colonel Russe, même ce réconfort semblait insuffisant._

_« Allez, Carter. Je vous ai dit de vous reposer. »_

_« D-d-désolée, m-monsieur. »_

_Ses dents claquaient et elle était devenue d'une pâleur mortelle. Mon Dieu. Il devait faire quelque chose. Et vite. Excepté que Jonas ne revenait pas. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que cela signifiait. Jonas et Daniel avaient le chic pour parler aux gens, alors peut-être qu'il avait pu toucher les victimes de Niirti. Leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la déesse de la vie qu'ils pensaient qu'elle était. Ou peut-être que cela signifiait juste que Niirti prenait un peu plus longtemps qu'avant, pour Dieu seul savait quelle raison. Dans les deux cas, le temps manquait à Carter._

_Venez-là, lui avait-il dit. Toujours tremblante, elle n'avait hésité qu'un moment et puis s'était appuyée sur lui une fois de plus. Cette fois, il passa son bras autour d'elle, la tenant à moitié pendant que le tremblement ébranlait tout son corps. Teal'c hocha légèrement la tête, sa propre inquiétude irradiant du grand Jaffa comme la chaleur, avant de se détourner et de scruter la porte de sa cage, tentant probablement de concevoir son propre moyen de sortir d'ici._

_« M-m-monsieur. Si je ne m'en sors pas... »_

_« Ne parlez pas, Carter. Reposez-vous. »_

_Elle secoua la tête comme elle la levait pour rencontrer ses yeux. Dieu qu'il détestait ce qu'il voyait là. Cela le glaçait jusqu'à la moelle des os._

_« Je veux juste que vous disiez à mon père... »_

_« Arrêtez ça, ok ? Nous trouverons un moyen de sortir d'ici. Vous allez vous en sortir. »_

_Elle ne dit rien de plus, mais il la vit jeter un coup d'œil vers la flaque derrière eux. Puis hochant la tête, elle posa de nouveau sa tête sur son épaule et ferma ses yeux._

« Général ? »

Jack se leva, précipitamment. Il n'avait pas entendu que quelqu'un était derrière lui. C'était Lam, des données en mains.

« Oui. Désolé. J'ai dû somnoler. » Il regarda Sam. Elle était endormie. « Comment va-t-elle ? »

Lam étudia les feuilles dans ses mains.

« Pour le moment, bien. Nous lui administrons un tas d'antibiotiques, pour empêcher toute infection de se développer. Et je l'ai mise sous une forte sédation pour la douleur, je ne m'attendrais donc pas à une conversation très lucide. A part ça, nous devons juste attendre et voir. »

Jack étudia le visage de Sam. Si ce n'était la pâleur de ses lèvres, elle aurait paru tout à fait normale. Dormant paisiblement, juste comme toutes les nuits où il avait étudié son visage dans l'obscurité quand son propre sommeil ne venait pas et que le poids de la galaxie était trop grand dans son esprit.

« Combien de temps jusqu'à ce que nous sachions... quelque chose ? »

Lam vérifia un moniteur et gribouilla quelques notes sur les feuilles avant de répondre à Jack.

« Nous nous donnons vingt quatre heures. Si elle va bien à ce moment-là, je dirais qu'elle est hors de danger. Croisons juste les doigts. »

Jack hocha la tête, ses yeux fixés sur Sam. Vingt quatre heures. Il savait que ce n'était pas écrit sur le marbre, mais au moins cela lui donnait un but.

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer, Général, » ajouta Lam. « Elle va rester endormie pendant quelques temps. Elle ne saura même pas que vous êtes là. »

Mais moi, oui, pensa Jack. Tout haut, il dit, « Merci, mais je vais bien. »

Lam hocha la tête, semblant comprendre.

« Je reviendrai la voir dans une heure. Si elle va bien, nous la ramènerons dans une autre pièce.

Jack acquiesça distraitement. Vingt quatre heures. Elle s'en sortirait. Il insisterait pour cela.

_« Absolument pas. »_

_« Jack... »_

_« Je ne veux pas l'entendre. »_

_« Tu es déraisonnable. »_

_« Vraiment ? Et quelle part, exactement, de tout ceci trouves-tu raisonnable ? Ne pas vouloir que tu sois de nouveau en première ligne ou ne pas vouloir que tu sois loin de cette tête de serpent visqueuse à la mords-moi-le... »_

_« Les deux. »_

_« Les deux ? »_

_« Jack – c'est ce que je fais. »_

_« Ah-ah ! C'est ce que tu _faisais_. Tu es en dehors de tout ça maintenant. Comme moi. Rappelles-toi. »_

_« Ca dépasse Mitchell. Je veux dire, c'est un type intelligent, et son instinct est bon... »_

_« C'est bien pour ça que Landry et moi l'avons mis à la tête de SG-1. »_

_« Mais il n'a pas l'expérience, Jack. Il a besoin d'aide. »_

_« Daniel et Teal'c lui donneront tout l'aide dont il a besoin. J'ai besoin de toi à la Zone 51, Sam. Si ces Orbes... »_

_« Ori... »_

_« ... sont une menace aussi grande que Daniel le pense, nous allons avoir besoin de quelque chose pour les combattre. Et je pense, d'après tes rapports sur la Super porte, qu'un super canon de l'espace ne suffira pas cette fois. »_

_« Probablement pas. »_

_« Tu vois ? Nous avons besoin de matière grise sur ce coup-là, pas de muscles. Non... non pas que tu n'aies pas les deux... mais nous devons avoir de meilleures idées qu'eux, pas nous battre mieux qu'eux. »_

_« Non. »_

_« Non ? »_

_« Je veux dire, oui, nous devons trouver des moyens alternatifs de les combattre, mais je ne pense pas que je vais trouver ça assise dans un labo de la Zone 51. Je dois aller là-bas, voir ce qui se passe. Le comprendre. »_

_Jack poussa un profond soupir et appuya la paume des mains sur ses tempes._

_« Okay. Très bien. Tout ce que tu veux. Tu veux revenir au SGC, alors vas-y. Va. Va. »_

_« Je, euh, j'ai besoin des ordres. »_

_« Très bien. Ils seront sur le bureau de Landry au matin. Considères-toi réaffectée. »_

_Elle se détourna un instant, puis le regarda._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Il y a encore une chose... »_

_Il attendit. L'expression peinée sur son visage aurait dû l'avertir._

_« Nous. »_

_Oh-oh. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir où cela menait._

_« Quoi nous ? »_

_« Si je retourne au SGC... eh bien, tu seras mon à nouveau supérieur. Le règlement de l'Air Force... »_

_« Oh, merde au règlement ! »_

_« Jack, nous ne pouvons pas juste l'ignorer. »_

_« Bien sûr que nous le pouvons. Je le fais tout le temps. Sais-tu combien de mémos je lis réellement ? »_

_Il vit un léger sourire relever le coin de ses lèvres, mais c'était fugace._

_« Sérieusement, Jack. Nous... »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Nous aurons peut-être à faire une pause dans notre relation pendant un temps. »_

_« Jamais ! »_

_« Jack... »_

_« Sam... ? »_

_« Je dis juste que... ça pourrait devenir compliqué. »_

_« 'Compliqué' me fait mal à la tête, Sam. Je vais le dire simplement. Landry est ton supérieur, pas moi. Tu n'es pas directement sous mon autorité, donc, aucun conflit. Fin de la discussion. »_

_« C'est... plus compliqué que ça, Jack. »_

_« Oui ! Et c'est là la beauté de la chose ! »_

_« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche de cette façon. »_

_« Eh bien, à moins ou jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me dise autrement, nous assumerons que si. J'ai toujours dit qu'il est toujours plus facile de demander pardon que de demander la permission. »_

_« Je ne suis pas sûre que l'Air Force va... »_

_« Sam ! Sam... à moins que je ne sois vraiment obtus et que tu cherches un moyen de mettre fin à ceci... »_

_« Dieu, non ! »_

_« Alors accepte que c'est ainsi que nous allons le jouer. Je mettrai Landry au courant, pour qu'il ne pense pas que tu passes par-dessus sa tête. A moins, bien sûr, que tu veuilles reconsidérer ton retour au SGC. »_

_« Ca ressemble à du chantage. »_

_« Je peux être tortueux s'il le faut. Rappelles-toi que je suis maintenant au Pentagone. »_

_« Très bien. Nous... garderons cela discret, alors. »_

_« Bon plan. »_

_Jack eut une pensée._

_« Tu as l'ancienneté par rapport à Mitchell, tu sais. Landry devrait te mettre à la tête de SG-1. »_

_Sam secoua la tête._

_« Non. C'est mieux si Cam reste aux commandes. De cette façon, personne ne pourra t'accuser de quoi que ce soit de déplacé. Si je reviens et reprends le commandement, ça va paraître... eh bien, ça ne paraîtra pas bon. »_

_« Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, tu étais à la tête de SG-1 pendant une année entière. Personne ne va trouver ça bizarre si tu reprends les choses là où tu les as laissées. »_

_« Hé, ne te méprends pas. J'apprécie le grade, la paie et la place de parking... mais je ne veux vraiment pas avoir le commandement de quoi que ce soit. »_

_Elle s'était avancée dans ses bras, ses lèvres dangereusement proches des siennes, mais elle se fendit d'un sourire quand elle le vit reconnaître son propre discours lui être resservi._

_« Ouais. Bah. Ne me fais pas regretter ça. »_

_Elle se releva pour un baiser._

_« Jamais. »_

Jack se passa la main sur le visage et secoua légèrement la tête. Ces rêves éveillés n'étaient pas bons. Il ne pouvait pas défaire ce qu'il avait fait – n'avait pas fait. Et il avait appris, il y a longtemps, que vivre dans le passé vous donnait un ulcère à l'estomac. Sam avait voulu revenir, et il l'avait laissée faire. Fin de l'histoire. La seule raison pour laquelle elle avait voulu démissionner était pour lui. Merde. Tout cela avait semblé tellement plus simple cette nuit-là à son chalet. La retraite. Une galaxie libre des Réplicateurs, presque libre des Goa'ulds. Tout ce qu'il avait à s'inquiéter était de savoir s'il avait interprété correctement sa rupture avec Pete. Comment diable était-il censé savoir qu'il y avait là-dehors pires choses que les têtes de serpents et des piranhas avides de technologies ? Et pourquoi, pour une fois, quelqu'un d'autre ne pouvait-il pas sauver la galaxie ?

C'était une question purement rhétorique et il le savait. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Personne plus intelligente à ce truc que Sam. Personne plus dévouée ou plus expérimentée que SG-1. Ils formaient la première ligne contre les Ori, et autant Jack détestait cela, autant il ne pouvait le nier.

« Papa ? »

Le mot murmuré était venu de Sam, mais ses yeux étaient toujours fermés.

« Non... Papa ! »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, ses yeux se posant finalement sur le visage de Jack.

« Mon Colonel, avez-vous vu mon Père ? »

Le front de Jack se creusa. Ca devait être la morphine.

« Jacob n'est pas là, Carter, » répondit-il doucement. Des yeux vitreux le scrutèrent.

« Dites-lui qu'il faut absolument que je le vois, voulez-vous ? »

Jack lui tapota le bras d'une manière rassurante.

« Oui. Bien sûr. »

Sam parut visiblement se détendre et ferma à nouveau ses yeux. Jack jeta un œil au moniteur. Son pouls s'était légèrement accéléré, mais il semblait à présent redevenu normal. Il étudia sa respiration régulière pendant quelques secondes, puis s'affaissa sur la chaise. Il détestait penser aux choses qu'il aurait dites sous une telle sédation. L'entraînement dans les Opérations Spéciales avait créé beaucoup de retenue, mais quand il en venait aux drogues, il y avait vraiment très peu de défense.

Au moins elle n'avait pas demandé après Pete.

« Jack ? »

Il se redressa brusquement. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau ouverts. Nets.

« Coucou, » répondit-il, approchant la chaise du lit, faisant attention à ne pas déranger le côté bandé qui cachait ses terribles blessures.

« Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de regarder autour d'elle.

« Toujours dans la salle de réveil. Mais Lam va te mettre dans une chambre pour toi toute seule dans environ une demi-heure, si tu es sage. »

Elle se frotta les yeux d'une main qui était envahie de perfusions et du capteur pour le moniteur.

« J'ai dû rêver. Je pensais que mon père était là. »

« Désolé. Juste moi. »

Elle sourit faiblement.

« Tu feras l'affaire, » lui dit-elle. Regardant autour d'elle, elle demanda, « Quelque chose à boire ? »

« Ah ! » répondit Jack, tendant la main vers la table de chevet. « Le Doc a été assez gentille pour te commander un seau géant de glace. Cuvée 2007. J'ai entendu dire que c'est une très bonne année. »

Sam prit quelques morceaux de glace, mais secoua la tête quand Jack offrit plus.

« Trop froid, » lui dit-elle. « Pas trop envie de glace. »

« Oui. Moi non plus. Une fois que tu as été enterré dans ça une fois ou deux, tu t'en lasses vite. »

Il la vit grimacer.

« Ca va ? »

Sam secoua la tête.

« Ca fait un mal de chien, » avoua-t-elle avec un gémissement que Jack ressentit jusqu'à ses orteils.

« Je vais aller chercher Lam, » dit Jack, commençant à se lever, mais Sam toucha sa main et tenta faiblement de l'arrêter.

« Non – elle ne fera qu'augmenter la dose, et je ne veux pas me rendormir. Pas encore. »

Il se rassit, avec précaution, sur le bord du lit.

« D'accord. »

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose. Est-ce que ça a marché ? Est-ce que nous avons déphasé le village ? »

Typique de Sam.

« Oui, ça a marché. Tu les as tous déphasés avant que les Ori ne tirent sur le village. Tout le monde est sauf. »

« Teal'c ? Vala ? »

« A rôder dans les couloirs, inquiets pour toi. Mais j'ai exercé mon rang et j'ai eu le droit d'être là. »

« Des nouvelles de Daniel ? »

Jack secoua la tête.

« Non. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je l'exclus de l'équation déjà. Tu connais Daniel. Plus de vies qu'un chat Egyptien. »

Elle commençait à être plus alerte à présent.

« Il faut que je perfectionne cet appareil, Jack. C'est le seul moyen que nous avons de protéger les gens des Ori. »

« Oui. Bah. Plein de temps pour ça. »

Au moins elle ne parlait plus de mourir. C'était bon signe. Maintenant, si seulement son corps voulait écouter.

Sam ferma les yeux et fut silencieuse quelques minutes. Jack crut qu'elle s'était rendormie.

« Il me manque, tu sais, » dit-elle doucement, subitement. Jack ressentit un vide dans son ventre.

« Qui ? » essaya-t-il de demander d'un ton nonchalant.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il vit la douleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'énorme balafre sur son flanc.

« Mon père. Mon rêve... c'était si réel. C'était comme s'il se tenait juste là. »

Ils regardèrent tous les deux un espace vide sur le côté du lit, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que Jacob Carter se matérialise magiquement devant eux.

« Oui. Jacob me manque aussi. Même Selmak, bien que, je le jure, j'aurai à te descendre si tu le dis à quelqu'un. »

« Ton secret est sauf, » murmura-t-elle, ses yeux se fermant de nouveau. Jack la regarda pendant un moment et, cette fois, elle se rendormit pour de bon.

_« Je me demandais quand vous alliez finalement arriver ici. »_

_« Désolé – j'avais des trucs... »_

_« Laissez tomber, Jack. Je suis content que vous soyez là. »_

_« Alors... rien à faire ? Pas même les Tok'ra, avec tout leur haute... » _

_« Jack... »_

_« Ouais. OK. Alors... je peux vous apporter quelque chose ? Faire quelque chose ? »_

_« Oui. Je veux que vous vous asseyiez là et que vous m'écoutiez. »_

_Jack tira un tabouret et obéit._

_« Ecoutez, Jacob. Si c'est à propos de l'alliance Tok'ra/Terre... »_

_« Je suis mourant, Jack. Selmak est déjà morte. Ce qui se passe entre la Terre et les Tok'ra ne dépend plus de moi à présent. J'ai un bien plus gros souci pour le moment. »_

_« Okay... j'écoute. »_

_« Il s'agit de Sam. »_

_Jack étudia ses mains._

_« Ecoutez, Jacob... »_

_« Fermez-la et écoutez-moi, voulez-vous ? Elle fait une erreur et nous le savons tous les deux. »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« Bon sang, Jack ! Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'énergie de tourner autour du pot. Je sais ce qu'elle ressent pour vous. C'est écrit sur son visage chaque fois qu'elle est dans la même pièce que vous. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si cela est réciproque ? »_

_« Je suis son supérieur, Jacob. »_

_« Oh, allez, Jack. Assez de conneries. Oubliez l'Air Force, le SGC, les grades, la chaîne de commandement – aimez-vous ma fille ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas si simple... »_

_« Oui ou non ? »_

_Il y eut une longue pause._

_« Oui. »_

_« Bien. »_

_« Non. Cela ne change rien, Jacob. Elle va quand même épouser Pete, et il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire parce que le simple fait est qu'il y a l'Air Force, il y a le SGC, nous avons nos grades et il y a une chaîne de commandement. Je ne peux pas souhaiter que tout cela ne soit pas là juste parce que j'en ai envie. »_

_« Si, vous pouvez. Vous pouvez démissionner. Simplement. »_

_« Oh. Très simple. Je pense que cette toxine du symbiote a atteint votre cerveau, Jacob. »_

_« En fait, c'est le cas. Et mon temps est compté, c'est pourquoi je dois être si franc. »_

_« Contrairement aux autres fois... ? »_

_« Vous savez, Jack, quand je vous ai rencontré la première fois, j'ai pensé que vous étiez un fier-à-bras. »_

_« Et maintenant que vous me connaissez mieux ? »_

_« Je pense toujours que vous êtes un fier-à-bras. Je regrette juste que je ne vivrai pas pour vous voir être mon gendre. Les réunions de familles auraient sûrement été amusantes. »_

_« Ecoutez – sérieusement, Jacob... »_

_« Je suis sérieux, Jack. Sam et vous, vous êtes tous les deux des idiots si vous laissez tout cela se mettre sur le chemin de votre bonheur. Croyez-moi. La vie est trop courte. Ecoutez, je sais que vous avez déjà perdu beaucoup – plus que la plupart des gens. Mais vous n'êtes pas dans l'obligation de vous punir pour le reste de votre vie. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être un psy pour savoir pourquoi vous risquez continuellement votre vie. Vous pensez que vous devez expier pour ce qui est arrivé à votre fils. Eh bien, au nom du grand Cosmos, Jack, je vous absous de vos péchés. Alors si vous tenez à Sam, et si elle tient à vous moitié autant que je le pense, ne perdez pas cela, Jack. Accrochez-vous-y. C'est plus précieux que vous pouvez l'imaginer. »_

_« Alors pourquoi ne lui dites-vous pas tout cela ? »_

_« Elle est trop têtue pour écouter. Et trop fière. »_

_« Ca alors ! – Je me demande d'où elle tient ça. »_

_Jacob le fixa avec un regard indulgent._

_« Okay – alors, peut-être qu'il y a quelque vérité dans tout ceci. Mais ça ne change rien, Jacob. Je veux la même chose pour elle que vous : qu'elle soit heureuse. Si elle pense qu'elle a trouvé cela avec Pete, qu'ai-je à fourrer mon nez là-dedans ? » _

_« Tous les droits, si vous l'aimez. » _

_« Jacob... »_

_« Ecoutez, Jack. Je suis mourant. Alors je ne vais le dire qu'une fois. Si vous tenez vraiment à ma fille, vous l'empêcherez de faire la plus grande erreur de sa vie. Je ne serai plus là pour le faire, alors je compte sur vous. »_

Jack regarda le visage encore pâle de Sam et fut heureux, pour une fois, que Jacob ne soit plus là. Pour autant qu'il lui était difficile supporter le fait que Sam soit constamment en danger, cela devait être encore plus difficile quand c'était votre propre enfant. Jacob avait généralement réussi à se retenir pendant les missions de Sam. Des années d'entraînement militaire y avaient pourvu. Mais un père était un père, et Jack avait encore quelques cicatrices après quelques savons que Jacob lui avait passés quand il pensait que Jack n'avait pas fait de son mieux pour la protéger. Oui. Il détestait penser à ce que Jacob lui aurait fait cette fois-ci.

Probablement ce que Jack aurait aimé faire à Mitchell. Excepté qu'il ne pouvait pas. Mitchell avait fait son job, juste comme Sam. Sans mentionner que le traitement que Mitchell lui avait prodigué sur le terrain lui avait probablement sauvé la vie, d'après Lam. Aussi, bien que contrarié par Mitchell, il ne pouvait pas lui tenir rigueur pour ses actions. Il savait que Sam ne le ferait pas.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Jack leva la tête pour voir Lam approcher à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Elle s'est réveillée une fois. »

Lam vérifia les machines.

« Etait-elle lucide ? »

« Pas au début. Puis elle a semblé savoir ce qui se passait. Elle a posé des questions à propos de la mission. »

Lam hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

« Eh bien, ses signes vitaux semblent bons. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de risque à la déplacer dans un endroit un peu plus privé. Allez-vous rester ou... »

« Oui. Je vais rester. »

Lam acquiesça.

« Bien. Je vais aller chercher de l'aide et nous prendrons soin d'elle. »

Jack permit un petit sourire de satisfaction de relever le coin de sa bouche. Une heure. Encore vingt trois.

ooo

Jack n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait somnolé jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille brusquement lorsque la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit avec un petit cliquetis. Se retournant, il vit la silhouette d'une jeune femme debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, semblant hésiter à entrer. Jack cligna ses yeux dans la semi obscurité. C'était Cassie.

« Jack ? »

« Hé, Cass. Entre. »

Elle s'avança en hésitant, se tenant toujours à la porte et semblant à deux doigts de faire demi-tour et s'enfuir. Jack ne savait pas si sa prise sur la porte était pour l'empêcher de partir ou pour garder un chemin de retraite disponible.

Il la vit jeter un bref coup d'œil à Sam et quelque chose traversa son visage, portant un coup à son cœur.

« Le Général Landry m'a appelée. Il a dit que... » Sa voix se brisa légèrement. « Je suis venue aussitôt que j'ai pu. »

« Entre, » invita Jack, se levant et lui offrant la chaise qui lui donnait l'impression d'être perpétuellement attachée à son postérieur. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Cass... ? »

La peur se transforma en panique. Il la rattrapa dans le couloir.

« Holà ! Que se passe-t-il ? » Il fallut un certain effort pour qu'elle s'arrête et se retourne. Elle ne rencontra pas ses yeux.

« Je... je ne peux pas faire ça, Jack. Pas encore. »

Jack soupira. Il n'était pas doué à ceci. Tous ces trucs avec l'émotion étaient du domaine de Sam. Pourtant, il se devait d'essayer.

« Ecoute, Cass... » Il se frotta la nuque. Peut-être que cela délierait quelques mots dans son cerveau. « Je suis nul à ça, » marmonna-t-il. « Okay... je sais que ça semble pas bon. Mais Doc Lam dit que... »

« C'est moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis une malédiction, je porte la guigne ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Quoi ? Ne sois pas ridicule ! Bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas ! »

« Si ! D'abord toute ma planète, mes parents – puis ma mère – Janet – se fait tirer dessus pas un Jaffa – et maintenant Sam... » Elle s'étrangla avec un sanglot. « Je porte la poisse, Jack. Alors tu devrais peut-être rester loin de moi. Peut-être que tout le monde devrait. » Elle libéra son bras et s'éloigna.

« Et merde ! » grommela Jack, décidant qu'il ferait mieux d'aller avec elle. Sam la voudrait ici et elle serait vraiment contrariée avec lui s'il laissait Cassie s'en aller dans ces circonstances. Il avait fallu à Sam beaucoup d'amour et une sacrée patience pour ramener Cassie sur le bon rail après la mort de Fraiser. Jack savait que s'il la laissait partir maintenant, tout cet effort serait perdu.

Il la rattrapa à l'ascenseur. L'approche douce n'allait pas marcher ici, ce qui convenait très bien à Jack. Offrir le réconfort était ce qu'il faisait le moins bien. Le visage de Cassie était aussi sombre que les nuages de tempête alors qu'elle appuyait à répétition sur le bouton d'appel, essayant de faire bouger l'ascenseur plus vite.

Non. Pas de mots de réconfort pour Cassie. Elle avait peur, et contrairement à lui, qui avait tendance à cacher sa peur par le sarcasme, Cassie était devenue une grande adepte à transformer la sienne en colère. Donc, la meilleure approche, pensa Jack, était d'offrir un exutoire à cette colère. Peut-être qu'alors il pourrait la raisonner un peu.

« Alors. Tu vas encore t'enfuir, hein ? » Il fourra ses mains dans les poches et s'avança devant elle.

« Laisse-moi seule, » gronda-t-elle.

« Comme tu l'as fait la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. » Elle évita soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux. Jack se balança d'avant en arrière sur ses talons.

« Ouais. Je ne te blâme pas. Pourquoi faire face à tes problèmes quand il est plus facile de les fuir ? Trouver quelques substances illégales pour te les faire oublier. Ca rend la vie beaucoup plus simple comme ça. »

« Je ne fais plus ça, » lui dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, » répéta-t-elle, d'un ton sans réplique.

« Oh. C'est vrai. Et pourquoi donc ? Parce que quelqu'un tenait suffisamment à toi pour venir te retrouver la dernière fois ? Te ramener à la maison ? Te mettre dans un centre de désintoxication ? Peut-être même continuer à t'aimer, en dépit de toutes les horribles choses que tu lui as dites ? Toutes les fois où tu as trahi sa confiance ? »

Cassie frappa le bouton d'appel furieusement, mais Jack pouvait voir des larmes couler à flots sur son visage, même si elle refusait de le regarder. Il se dit qu'il devrait pousser encore un peu.

« Et se pourrait-il que ce soit cette même personne qui est couchée là-bas, en train de lutter pour sa vie ? La personne que tu ne veux même pas aller voir parce que tu penses que tout est en rapport avec toi ? »

Elle se retourna violemment.

« Je porte la poisse, Jack ! Bon sang ! Ne le vois-tu pas ? Si je pars – peut-être qu'elle ira mieux ! Je me tire d'ici pour l'aider ! »

« Oh pour l'amour du ciel ! C'est des conneries, Cass ! Et tu le sais. Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'est arrivé. Aucun enfant ne devrait vivre ce que tu as vécu ! Et je ne nie pas qu'un des moments les plus heureux de ma vie fût de regarder la tête de Niirti être brisée nette. Mais à travers tout ceci, Cass, tu n'as jamais été seule. Tu as eu des gens qui tenaient à toi, tentant de t'aider au cours de chaque étape. Et l'une de ces personnes – en fait, la personne qui a été là depuis le premier instant où nous t'avons trouvée – est Sam. Elle t'aime, Cass. Comme sa propre fille. Et tu lui dois – _lui dois_ – de revenir et de la voir ! »

L'ascenseur annonça son arrivée avec un bruyant tintement métallique et les portes s'ouvrirent. Jack attendit. Le souffle de Cassie sortait en profonds halètements alors qu'elle faisait face à la cabine qui attendait. Après quelques secondes qui s'étirèrent en minutes, l'ascenseur émit un nouveau tintement et les portes se refermèrent lentement. Cassie resta là, sans bouger.

« Viens, » dit Jack, doucement. Cassie le regarda avec des yeux rougis, et il fit un signe de tête en direction du couloir qui les ramènerait vers la chambre de Sam. Elle ne bougea pas.

« J'ai... peur, » souffla-t-elle en un murmure.

« Oui, » répondit Jack, passant son bras autour de ses épaules. « Moi aussi. »

Ensemble, ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse jusqu'à la chambre semi obscure, illuminée par une série de moniteurs et de machines qui auraient fait la fierté du Dr. Frankenstein.

Jack sentit Cassie se crisper pendant un instant, mais elle s'écarta de son soutien et alla jusqu'au lit. Se penchant, elle embrassa le front de Sam et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Hé, Sam. C'est moi – Cassie. » Elle jeta un regard incertain à Jack qui hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement. Elle se retourna vers Sam. « Il faut que tu ailles mieux, okay ? Tu sais quoi ? Ils ont approuvé mes crédits quand j'ai été transférée du Nevada et je vais obtenir mon diplôme ce printemps. Il faut que tu sois là, Sam. Jamais je n'aurais pu le faire sans toi. J'ai besoin que tu sois là. Okay ? »

Sam ne donna aucune indication de l'avoir entendue et Cassie regarda avec inquiétude Jack. Cela faisait plus de trois heures depuis le dernier réveil de Sam. Lam avait dit de ne pas espérer trop, aussi il ne l'avait pas fait. Néanmoins, Cassie s'était visiblement attendue à une réponse quelconque.

« Tu pourras l'appeler plus tard, » la rassura Jack.

Cassie regarda la chaise.

« Puis-je m'asseoir quelque temps ? »

« Oui – bien sûr. Je vais aller en chercher une autre... » Cassie l'interrompit.

« Si... si tu veux aller déjeuner ou quelque chose... »

Déjeuner ?

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Jack vérifia sa montre. Elle affichait 14h45.

« Je veux dire... ne te méprends pas, Jack... mais tu as une mine... une pause ne pourrait pas te faire de mal. »

Les yeux de Jack passèrent de Cassie à Sam. Il ne voulait pas partir. Ne voulait pas qu'elle se réveille et ne le trouve pas là. Ne voulait pas ne pas être là au cas où... Pourtant. Il ne pouvait nier que son ventre protestait. La dernière chose qu'il se rappelait manger, c'était un vieux burrito de deux jours au petit déjeuner. Et c'était hier. Il n'avait même pas pensé à la nourriture jusqu'à maintenant, et il se rendit compte qu'il était affamé.

« Tant que ça ? » répondit-il à la remarque de Cassie. Il indiqua la porte de son pouce. « Pour autant que tu es là, j'irai peut-être faire un tour au mess. Je ne serai pas parti longtemps. Appuie sur ce truc si tu as besoin du doc. Et appelle-moi si... s'il y a un changement, d'accord ? »

Cassie s'installa sur la chaise, sa main tenant toujours celle de Sam.

« Je le ferai. Et, Jack ? »

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la porte. Elle se tourna et rencontra ses yeux.

« Merci. »

Il lui sourit. Elle était une enfant bien. Sam l'avait ramenée sur les bons rails.

« De rien, » répondit-il, et se dirigea vers le mess.

ooo

« Puis-je me joindre à vous, O'Neill ? »

Jack leva la tête sur le visage éternellement jeune de Teal'c et fut soulagé de voir qu'il était seul. Il avait eu peur que Mitchell et cette Vala tentent de se joindre à lui pendant qu'il mangeait, aussi il avait tenté de se cacher dans un coin du mess, hors de vue de quiconque jetterait un œil dans la salle à manger presque vide.

« Asseyez-vous, » répondit-il, faisant un geste vers la chaise en face de lui. Sur son assiette, il y avait un morceau de pain à la viande à moitié mangé, généreusement couvert de sauce barbecue. Cela n'aurait pas été l'idée de Jack d'une entrée, mais c'était tout ce qui restait à cette heure tardive et il l'avait pris, réalisant avec chaque bouchée que son estomac n'était peut-être pas aussi affamé de nourriture qu'il l'avait tout d'abord imaginé.

Teal'c lui fit un hochement tête solennel et s'installa d'un mouvement plein de grâce sur la petite chaise. Si c'était possible, Teal'c paraissait encore plus fort que la dernière fois que Jack l'avait vu.

« Comment va le Colonel Carter ? »

Eh bien, Jack savait que cela allait venir.

« Le Docteur Lam dit qu'il faut attendre et voir. Pour le moment, elle va bien. »

« Je suis soulagé d'entendre cela. J'en informerai le Colonel Mitchell et Vala Mal Doran. Ils ont été extrêmement désireux de la voir, mais le Général Landry l'a interdit. »

Dieu merci, Hank.

« Cassie est en ce moment avec elle. Ca fait un certain temps depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée. »

Il pouvait sentir les yeux du grand Jaffa sur lui, mais il refusa de lever la tête, poussant à la place la purée sur son assiette. Finalement, il ne put supporter davantage.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, plus irrité qu'il n'avait eu l'intention. Teal'c, cependant, ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

« Et comment allez-vous, O'Neill ? »

La question prit Jack par surprise. Cela lui rappela la fois où Sam avait disparu sur le Prométhée pendant plusieurs jours, et tous les efforts qu'ils avaient déployés pour découvrir où le vaisseau avait échoué.

« Ecoutez, T... »

« Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer, O'Neill, que votre relation avec le Colonel Carter est devenue... plus personnelle au cours des dernières années. J'imagine donc que ceci est un moment particulièrement difficile pour vous. »

Alors le gars savait. Peut-être que tout le monde savait. Peut-être que leur secret était le secret le plus mal gardé du SGC.

« Vous savez, Teal'c... nous avons fait de notre mieux pour en quelque sorte garder cela discret. Avec l'Air Force, et tout... eh bien, ça devient compliqué. »

Teal'c hocha la tête.

« En effet. Ne vous inquiétez pas, O'Neill. Jamais je ne révélerais votre secret. En fait, je n'aurais rien soupçonné si Daniel Jackson n'en avait pas fait mention. »

Daniel ! Grande gueule.

« Et ce n'est que parce qu'il présumait que je le savais déjà. »

Jack n'était pas certain, mais il crut détecter une note de blessure dans la voix de Teal'c. Après tout, Teal'c avait été – était toujours – son meilleur ami, même si le travail à Washington avait rendu les réunions un peu plus difficiles – surtout quand il essayait de passer le temps qu'il avait avec Sam. Mais, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il aurait dû le dire à Teal'c. Le Jaffa serait mort avant de vendre la mèche à quiconque et Jack aurait dû le savoir.

« Je suis désolé, T. Vraiment. J'aurais dû vous le dire. Je crois que j'ai pensé que vous ne vous en soucieriez pas vraiment. »

Teal'c le regarda de ses yeux sombres et ce n'est qu'alors que Jack eut un aperçu de la douleur de la trahison qu'il avait provoquée en ne l'incluant pas dans le secret.

« Vous êtes mon plus proche ami, O'Neill. Et le Colonel Carter – je porte une profonde affection pour elle également. Tout ce qui vous apporte, à l'un et à l'autre, du bonheur ou de la tristesse me concerne grandement. »

Jack se sentit aussi petit qu'un petit pois qui serait tombé de son assiette.

« En fait, il a toujours été mon plus grand souhait que vous et le Colonel Carter trouviez un jour un moyen d'exprimer vos vrais sentiments l'un pour l'autre. »

Jack leva les yeux, surpris.

« Eh bien T – quel romantique vous faites ! »

Le Jaffa lui fit cadeau d'un léger sourire.

« Trouver son _amat'du_ est un cadeau rare et merveilleux. »

« Je suis un quoi ? »

« _Amat'du_, » répéta Teal'c. « Cela signifie 'fragment de cœur'. Je pense que l'expression la plus proche sur votre monde est 'âme sœur'. »

« Ah. » Au moins cela, il comprenait. Enfin. Pas exactement. Il n'avait jamais été très sûr de tout ce foin sur la notion d'_âme sœur_. Il s'était toujours dit que c'était pour les poètes et les adolescentes amoureuses. Regarder les yeux de Teal'c devenir tout humide à propos de ce concept, cependant, le fit se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'y payer un peu plus d'attention. Bien sûr, le Jaffa avait tendance à s'emballer un peu plus sur bien des aspects de la vie que Jack aurait laissé filer sans y prêter attention, mais il y avait une réelle nostalgie sur le visage de Teal'c.

Et peut-être que cela expliquait pourquoi Jack ressentait ce qu'il ressentait. Que si quelque chose arrivait à Sam, une grande partie de lui voudrait simplement se rouler en boule et mourir avec elle.

_Amat'du_, hein ? Fragment de cœur. Ouais. Sam était une partie de lui. Une énorme partie. Trop grande pour vivre sans.

_La seringue hypodermique dans sa main était froide au toucher, malgré le fait qu'il l'avait tripotée, la passant d'une main à l'autre, depuis quelques temps maintenant. Remarquez, tout était froid. La seringue, la pièce, le son du ventilateur, les faibles lumières, son âme..._

_Whhhhht. Shhhhh._

_Whhhhht. Shhhhh._

_La poitrine de Carter se leva et retomba en parfaite synchronisation avec le bruit. La machine, qui la gardait en vie, d'une absolue précision._

_Excepté que ce n'était pas Carter. Carter était morte. C'est ce que l'autre machine montrait. Celle avec la ligne horizontale, ce dont Fraiser lui avait expliqué la signification : qu'il n'y avait pas d'activité cérébrale. Pas un chouïa. Pas un même un bip. Rien. Le brillant esprit, le sourire qui pouvait illuminer une pièce, le sens de l'humour – partis. Seule sa coquille magnifique demeurait, le sang circulant, les poumons se remplissant et se vidant, pour rien._

_Excepté qu'il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir._

_Fraiser était venue. Lui rappelant les dernières volontés de Sam._

_« Une minute, d'accord ? »_

_Elle s'était reculée. Elle était aussi l'amie de Carter. Merde, ce n'était probablement pas plus facile pour elle que pour lui._

_Remarquez, Fraiser ne l'avait pas tuée._

_Lui, oui._

_Un tir étourdit. Deux tirs tuent. Trois tirs..._

_Il aurait simplement dû appuyer une troisième fois sur la détente. Lui épargner cela. Leur épargner à tous cela._

_Mais sa main avait tremblé trop fortement. Il avait à peine réussi à tirer la seconde fois. Hésitant, ne sachant pas s'il pourrait le faire._

_Mais il l'avait fait._

_L'Entité ne voulait pas rendre Carter. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle avait essayé de les tuer._

_Il devait le faire._

_Mais c'était la deuxième pire chose qu'il avait fait de sa vie._

_La seringue était froide dans sa main comme il la roulait d'avant en arrière._

_Une minute, hein ?_

_Fraiser l'avait laissé tranquille. Mais elle rôdait. Elle avait des ordres, de Carter elle-même, pas moins, pour mettre fin à ceci, plus tôt que plus tard._

_Bien. Ainsi soit-il. Mieux vaut plus tôt, pensa-t-il. Il pourrait alors faire la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser._

_Le petit flacon était déjà dans sa poche. Il l'avait pris sur un plateau quand personne n'était là._

_Probablement plus rapide qu'une mission sur Abydos. Définitivement moins salissant qu'une balle dans la tête. Ils pourraient même penser que c'était naturel, au début. Mais Fraiser irait au fond des choses, et alors ils sauraient. Merde, ils comprendraient probablement. Au moins, il se dit que Daniel comprendrait._

_Un homme ne pouvait supporter qu'un nombre limité de pertes. Qu'un nombre limité de personnes importantes, avant que la vie n'ait plus de valeur. Il avait parcouru cette route une fois déjà. Daniel – et ces enfants d'Abydos – l'en avaient sorti. Mais cette fois, ce serait la seconde fois sur le même chemin. Et cette fois, sa main avait été littéralement sur la détente._

_ooo_

_Il pouvait presque sentir le poids de sa tête sur son épaule, fatiguée, en sueur, confuse par ce qu'ils avaient commencé à se rappeler. Un petit gloussement à sa plaisanterie si lamentable. Combien cela avait paru normal d'être là, ensemble, sachant que quelque part, ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre, si seulement il pouvait se souvenir._

_Et la douche froide de la réalité quand la mémoire était finalement revenue._

_Mon Colonel._

_Major._

_Oui, mon Colonel._

_Mon Colonel..._

_Si jamais son grade lui avait paru être un gros mot, ce fut ce jour-là._

_Une barrière instantanée. Une séparation instantanée. Une solitude instantanée. Encore._

_Ils avaient gardé leur distance quelques temps après cela. Trop de choses avaient été dites la ligne invisible presque franchie. Une conscience gênée qui n'avait que commencé à disparaître._

_Trop tard._

_Il ne savait pas s'il croyait en une vie après la mort ou non. Trop de putains de faux dieux étaient passés sous le viseur de son P90 au cours des cinq dernières années. Mais peut-être que, s'il avait le temps d'y penser, il y croirait. Bien sûr, avec toutes les choses qu'il avait faites dans sa vie, il n'aurait probablement que le temps de faire signe de la main à Carter avant que l'ascenseur ne l'emmène en express au niveau inférieur. Soufre et flammes de l'enfer. Pas d'attente. Est-ce que Dante n'avait pas un niveau spécial en Enfer pour les types qui tuaient les gens qu'ils aimaient et se tuaient ensuite ? Quelle joie ! Et pourtant. Ce n'était probablement rien de plus qu'il ne méritait. Une damnation éternelle, il pouvait le prendre. Vivre avec la connaissance de ce qu'il avait fait, il ne le pouvait pas._

_Pas cette fois._

_Whhhhht. Shhhhh._

_Whhhhht. Shhhhh._

_Il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Des pas lourds. Deux personnes. L'une réticente l'autre, déterminée. Des ombres traversèrent l'embrasure de la porte, ajoutant à la tristesse. Daniel et Teal'c. Venus dire leurs adieux. Pour être là quand Fraiser débrancherait cette foutue machine._

_Des lumières rouges explosèrent. Mais pas sur les moniteurs._

_SG-1 dans la salle du MALP._

_Il s'élança comme une fusée. N'importe quoi. N'importe quoi pour retarder cet instant._

_Quelques jours plus tard, il avait remis en place le flacon, en douce. Avec de la chance, personne n'avait remarqué son absence. Et même si c'était le cas, personne ne le mentionna. Il avait toujours pensé que Fraiser l'avait su, cependant. Dans ce cas, elle avait gardé le secret. Il aurait vraiment dû la remercier. Mais c'était trop tard pour ça maintenant._

Les alarmes hurlaient autour de lui. Jack sauta sur ses pieds. Les voyants flashaient. Des bruits de pas de course de l'autre côté de la porte. Lam le poussant de côté, deux autres personnes derrière elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il pensa finalement à regarder Sam. Elle était blanche comme un linge, son dos arqué, des convulsions tordant son corps.

Jack passa les doigts dans les cheveux et se recula pour laisser Lam et ses aides faire leur travail.

Des jargons médicaux volèrent autour de lui. Des mots qu'il entendait à peine, comprenait à peine.

Jack n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il ne pouvait que regarder, ne comprenant même pas ce qu'il voyait. Toute la scène semblait se mouvoir à une vitesse atrocement lente, Lam lui parlant comme à travers une sorte d'entonnoir. Et jamais il ne quitta Sam des yeux, son visage déformé par les muscles qu'elle ne contrôlait plus. Tout le reste était distant, en arrière plan...

« Général ! »

Jack eut l'impression que Lam s'était déjà adressée à lui. A présent elle avait son attention. Il cligna des yeux en regardant la femme.

« Je dois la ramener en salle d'opération. Tout de suite. »

Jack hocha vaguement la tête, regardant toujours Sam. Ils la débranchaient de la rangée de moniteurs, attachant ses perfusions aux montants du lit. Les freins de ce dernier furent défaits et les barres latérales remontées. Deux secondes plus tard, ils roulaient son lit à travers la porte et une seconde plus tard, il se tenait seul, dans une chambre vide, avec pour seule compagnie le bourdonnement morne et monotone des moniteurs déconnectés. Fourrant ses mains dans les poches, il se mit à les suivre lentement, se dirigeant, une fois de plus, vers la salle d'observation.

_« Salut. »_

_« Salut. »_

_Ses yeux bleus lui souriaient. Ils étaient remplis d'une telle tendresse que cela le surpris. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge._

_« Tu me quittes, c'est ça ? » lui demanda-t-il._

_« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? »_

_« Parce que tu vas mourir. »_

_« Un jour. Mais pas aujourd'hui. »_

_« Non ? »_

_Elle lui sourit à nouveau et secoua la tête. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient comme si chacune de ses mèches étaient faites de lumière._

_« Non. »_

_Quelque part, il se sentit rassuré._

_« Quand tu mourras, est-ce que je pourrais venir avec toi ? »_

_« Nous devons tous trouver notre propre chemin, Jack. »_

_Elle brilla davantage. Elle lui rappela..._

_... Daniel._

_Une nouvelle panique le traversa._

_« Tu ne vas pas faire ce truc de l'ascension, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Elle sourit à nouveau._

_« Pas cette fois. »_

_Le soulagement se répandit en lui comme un rayon de soleil. Ou peut-être que c'était la lumière de ses cheveux._

_« Alors – tu reviens, ou quoi ? »_

_« Oui. J'ai encore du travail à faire. Une galaxie à sauver. Tu vois. »_

_« Ce n'est pas un peu du réchauffé ? »_

_Elle secoua la tête. _

_« Nan. »_

_« Bien. Parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. »_

_« Toi ou la galaxie ? »_

_« Les deux, en fait. Mais surtout moi. Je pense. »_

_Elle eut un grand sourire._

_« Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai là pendant encore quelque temps. Toi aussi. »_

« Jack ? »

La voix était sèche. Pas chaude et riche comme dans le rêve. La gorge semblait parcheminée. Comme si, sans doute, un peu trop de tubes en plastiques s'étaient frayés un chemin à travers au cours des deux jours et plus.

Jack leva la tête de ses bras et cligna des yeux, momentanément perdu. Un lit. De faibles lumières. Le bip régulier d'un moniteur cardiaque. Sam. Réveillée.

Réveillée.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? » murmura-t-elle.

Jack se passa la main sur son menton et réalisa qu'il avait une barbe de quelques jours. Il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'il s'était rasé.

« J'ai été un peu occupé, » répondit-il. Elle eut un sourire fatigué.

« Oui. Moi aussi. »

« Tu plaisantes ? A tirer au flanc dans ce lit depuis... » Il plissa les yeux en jetant un œil à sa montre. « Quatre jours ? Landry voulait faire un rapport sur toi, mais j'ai dit 'hé, tu sais, elle a encore sauvé une autre planète.' Il a accepté de laisser passer. »

Sam ferma les yeux.

« J'apprécie, » soupira-t-elle.

Jack prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle était froide au toucher, pas brûlante de la fièvre qui avait torturé son corps pendant trois jours. Lam avait découvert la source de l'infection à la deuxième opération, mais il avait fallu jusqu'à maintenant pour voir si le corps de Sam avait les ressources nécessaires pour rassembler une défense suffisante.

Et maintenant, elle était réveillée. Epuisée, et avec une mine qui disait qu'elle était revenue d'un enfer, mais réveillée. Et vivante. Jack couvrit sa main avec les siennes, et Sam rouvrit les yeux.

« Désolée, » s'excusa-t-elle. « Je me suis un peu endormie. »

« Tu en as la permission, » lui dit-il. « Ta fièvre est tombée depuis environ six heures. (Le) Doc dit que tu iras bien. Mais tu dois te reposer. »

« Comme si je n'avais pas entendu ça auparavant. »

« Ouais. Eh bien, cette fois, nous le pensons. »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Jack put dire qu'elle savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

« Je... j'avais si peur, Jack. » Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elle se détourna brièvement, essayant de se reprendre. « J'étais en train de mourir. Et il y avait tant de choses que je voulais faire... tant de choses que je voulais te dire. Et puis... c'était comme si je pouvais te voir, mais que je ne pouvais pas te parler. Je me tenais juste à côté de toi, mais tu ne savais même pas que j'étais là. »

Des frissons traversèrent Jack. L'heure de faire de nouveau de l'humour.

« Tu n'as pas vu une grosse tache brillante, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Jack – je suis sérieuse. » Elle parut blessée. Il baissa la tête, regrettant sa tentative de légèreté.

« Oui. Je sais. C'est juste que... » Il leva la tête et rencontra à nouveau ses yeux. « Eh bien, ça me fout une peur bleue quand tu me parles de ça. Je ne veux même pas penser à quel point tu étais près de... » Il ne put finir.

« Moi non plus. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants. Jack se concentra sur la main pâle qu'il tenait, là où se trouvait la perfusion. Au bout d'un moment, il jeta un œil à Sam. Ses yeux s'étaient à nouveau fermés. Il soupira et pressa la main de Sam contre sa joue. Un sourire fantomatique se forma sur son visage et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Bon sang, il pourrait les regarder toute la journée.

Quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. Il avait demandé à Béatrice de lui faire parvenir le paquet qui se trouvait dans son tiroir quand il pensait que... eh bien, il n'avait plus à y penser. Il fouilla la poche de sa veste verte et en sortit un petit écrin bleu.

« Je crois t'avoir promis quelque chose, il y a un certain temps, et je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de te le donner. »

Il pressa le petit écrin dans sa main et attendit. C'était une preuve de sa fragilité quand il la vit batailler pour soulever le couvercle. Finalement, il tendit la main et le fit pour elle, tournant l'écrin pour qu'elle puisse voir le contenu.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et ses sourcils se levèrent de surprise.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! Jack... ? »

« Mieux qu'un vieil anneau de l'Académie, non ? »

Il espéra qu'elle était sans voix parce qu'elle l'aimait. La sortant de l'écrin, il la lui tendit.

« Regarde ce qui est gravé à l'intérieur. Je pense que le bijoutier pensait que j'appartenais à un culte ou quelque chose. »

Il observa Sam prendre la bague et étudier les minuscules inscriptions sur la surface intérieure. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en les reconnaissant.

« C'est l'adresse de la Terre ! » dit-elle d'une voix incrédule.

Jack reprit la bague.

« Pour que tu sois toujours capable de trouver ton chemin jusqu'à la maison, » lui dit-il, espérant que cela ne sonnait pas trop sentimental. La façon dont Sam essuyait une larme solitaire sur son visage lui fit penser que, peut-être, il avait fait quelque chose de bien.

Il prit sa main gauche et hésita.

« La réponse est toujours oui, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire – si tu as changé d'avis... ? »

Sam hocha la tête fermement.

« C'est toujours oui, » murmura-t-elle. Jack sourit. Le soulagement se répandant en lui.

« Bien ! » Et il glissa la bague sur un doigt qui semblait tellement plus petit qu'il ne l'avait été à peine quelques semaines plus tôt.

Il se pencha pour embrasser son front, mais, il ne sut comment, elle trouva la force de le tirer vers elle pour un baiser beaucoup plus gratifiant.

Oh oui. Elle était tout à fait sur le chemin de la guérison.

Dans quelques semaines, elle serait de retour là-bas, à combattre les Ori.

Il pourrait alors se remettre à s'inquiéter.

Il verrait Lam pour qu'elle la mette en congés pour aussi longtemps qu'elle pourrait. Dire à Landry de l'occuper avec cet appareil de déphasage de Merlin. Elle ne devrait pas avoir trop de problème, séquestrée dans son labo avec ce truc. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cela lui donnerait un peu de temps.

Et pour le moment, le temps était tout ce que Jack pouvait espérer.


	7. Chapter 7 : Between the Lines

**CHAPITRE 7**

**BETWEEN THE LINES**

« LA FERME ! »

La main la frappa avant même qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle avait été levée. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle trébucha en arrière, perdant presque l'équilibre, elle se saisit du dossier d'une chaise pour se stabiliser. Elle sentit le goût de sang dans la bouche.

Elle fixa Jonas avec incrédulité, un mélange de colère et de tristesse bouillonnant en elle. Son entraînement à la défense au combat lui revint et elle se mit immédiatement en garde, mais cela n'aida pas la partie de son âme qui avait été meurtrie par le coup.

Il la railla.

« Quoi ? Tu crois être de taille contre moi ? Vas-y, essaie... ! »

Ses yeux étaient vitreux, avec une expression de folie, comme s'il était impatient qu'elle le défiât au combat. De la sueur perlaient à la limite de ses cheveux et sa peau était marbrée de rouge.

Sam le regarda fixement pendant une minute, puis baissa les mains. La respiration toujours haletant après dix minutes à se crier dessus avant qu'il ne la frappe, elle secoua la tête.

« Tu sais, Jonas. Tu n'en vaux pas la peine. » Et bien qu'on l'ait entraînée à ne jamais tourner le dos à un adversaire, Sam tourna délibérément sur ses talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je te défends de partir, Sam ! Que Dieu m'en soit témoin... Tu ne peux pas me quitter ! Tu es à moi ! »

Il se précipita derrière elle. Sam se retourna en balayant les jambes de Jonas sous lui et il atterrit sur le carrelage avec un bruit sourd sinistre. Elle prit un bref instant de satisfaction en voyant l'expression de stupéfaction sur son visage, mais ce fut fugitif. Toute la scène était trop horrible pour y trouver quoi que ce soit de satisfaisant.

« Ne - » elle leva un doigt d'avertissement. « Ne me touche plus, PLUS JAMAIS. C'est fini, Jonas. Accepte-le. Et fous-moi la paix ! »

Se tournant à nouveau, elle atteignit la porte et partit. Alors même qu'elle se précipitait pour descendre l'escalier et sortait pour aller à sa voiture, elle pouvait l'entendre lui hurler des obscénités à travers la porte fermée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée de quelques kilomètres qu'elle se gara sur le bord de la route et s'arrêta. Appuyant sa tête sur le volant, elle laissa sortir sa peur, sa colère et son sentiment de perte.

Elle avait vu cela arriver. Depuis qu'il était revenu du Moyen-Orient, il était différent. Plus manipulateur. Plus imprévisible. Plus violent. La violence n'avait jamais été dirigée envers elle – jusqu'à maintenant – mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas eu des fois où elle avait eu peur. Il l'avait suivie jusqu'à ses classes, pour s'assurer qu'elle était là où elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait. Il l'appelait au milieu de la nuit et l'accusait d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il était même allé jusqu'à insister pour qu'elle démissionne de l'Air Force parce qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'ils soient affectés dans des bases différentes après leur mariage. Quand elle avait refusé, il avait pesté contre elle, l'avait insultée de termes qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensés entendre sortir de la bouche de l'homme qui était censé l'aimer. Sam avait su alors qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'épouser – que le jeune lieutenant de qui elle était tombée amoureuse s'était transformé, elle ne savait comment, en quelqu'un de vulgaire, manipulateur et dont elle avait peur qu'il pète un plomb à tout moment.

Comme ce qui venait de se passer à la maison le prouvait.

Elle était débarrassée de lui pour de bon. Elle toucha l'endroit douloureux sur sa lèvre et tenta d'essuyer la traînée de sang qui avait dégouliné sur son menton. Elle ne raconterait cela à personne. Surtout pas à son père, qui n'en serait, probablement, pas trop fortement déçu d'apprendre que le mariage était annulé. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié Jonas. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant, en fait, car son père et elle s'accordaient rarement sur quoi que ce soit ces jours-ci.

_« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit ce qu'il t'avait fait ? »_

_Sam se retourna vivement. La voiture dans laquelle elle se trouvait partie en fumée et elle se tenait... où se tenait-elle ? Il faisait sombre et ça résonnait. Une pièce ? Une caverne ? Le sol était dur. Lisse. Fait de mains d'homme. Une pièce. Et la lumière... elle était faible. Mais quelle était sa source ? Rien au-dessus de sa tête. Rien dans toutes les directions. Elle était juste... là._

_Et une personne s'y avança._

_Son père._

_« Papa ? »_

_Jacob lui fit un petit sourire._

_« Coucou, ma puce. »_

_Sam resta bouche bée d'étonnement._

_« Papa – que fais-tu... où suis-je ? Quel est cet endroit ? »_

_Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais se contenta de la fixer._

_La compréhension lui vint d'un coup._

_« Attends... je pensais que... tu es... tu es censé être mort. »_

_« Je le suis. »_

_Sam regarda autour d'elle, la panique montant en elle._

_« Alors, ça doit vouloir dire que je suis... »_

_Jacob la coupa. _

_« Pas nécessairement. »_

_« Alors, tu es en train de dire que je ne suis pas morte ? »_

_Jacob haussa les épaules._

_« Est-ce important ? »_

_Sam le regarda avec incrédulité._

_« Est-ce que c'est important ? Et comment que c'est important ! »_

_Jacob retourna cela dans sa tête pendant quelques secondes._

_« Très bien. Si c'est important, alors tu n'es pas morte. »_

_« Si je ne suis pas morte, alors que suis-je ? » demanda Sam, encore plus troublée._

_« C'est... compliqué, Sam. » _

_Sam ferma les yeux et secoua la tête._

_« Ca doit être un rêve. J'aurais juré qu'il y a un instant, j'étais... »_

_« Avec Jonas Hansen ? »_

_Les yeux de Sam s'ouvrirent brusquement._

_« Oui ! »_

_Jacob hocha la tête._

_« Tu l'étais... en quelque sorte. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit ce qu'il t'avait fait ? J'aurais... »_

_« C'est exactement pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit. Que diable était-ce, de toute façon ? »_

_Jacob haussa de nouveau les épaules._

_« Un souvenir – en quelque sorte. »_

_Sam l'étudia, s'interrogeant. Elle avait vu trop de choses étranges, rencontré trop de fausses réalités pour juger quelque chose sur les apparences. Numéro Cinq avait essayé de lui faire croire des choses qui n'étaient pas réelles. Ceci pouvait tout aussi bien être une autre technologie alien._

_« Un souvenir, » répéta-t-elle, d'un ton soupçonneux._

_« Ecoute, Sam. Je sais ce que tu penses. Que peut-être tu as affaire avec les Réplicateurs, les Ori ou quelque chose qui te fait voir des choses qui ne sont pas réelles. Je te jure, Sam. Ce n'est pas le cas. »_

_« Et je suis censée te croire ? »_

_De frustration, Jacob secoua la tête._

_« Je savais que tu n'accepterais pas cela sans réticence. »_

_« Accepter quoi, au juste ? Pour l'instant, tu n'as fichtrement rien expliqué. Pas même d'où ce - » Elle agita les bras d'impuissance, encore sous le choc d'avoir revécu la scène avec Jonas. « Ce souvenir est venu. »_

_Jacob soupira._

_« Très bien. Ecoute. Je sais que ça va être difficile pour toi d'y croire. Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance. Mais c'est vraiment moi, Sam, et je suis là pour t'aider. »_

_Les yeux de Sam s'étrécirent._

_« M'aider comment, exactement ? »_

_Jacob la regarda avec tristesse._

_« Okay. Ecoute. Peut-être que ceci t'aidera à comprendre. »_

_L'obscurité fut soudain remplacée par une lumière incroyablement brillante. Sam dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant que ses yeux ne s'y habituent. Elle se rendit compte que cela venait d'une brillante lampe qui l'éclairait directement dans les yeux. Elle s'écarta de ses rayons et reconnut l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'était la salle d'opération du SGC._

_« Dr. Lam. Au rapport, » dit une voix désincarnée. Sam leva les yeux et vit le Général Landry dans la salle d'observation au-dessus, en train de parler dans l'intercom._

_A côté de lui, il y avait Jack._

_L'une des silhouettes en blouse qui se tenaient près d'elle parla._

_« Ses blessures sont étendues. Nous ferons de notre mieux, messieurs. »_

_Sam baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'il y avait un patient sur la table, mais ses yeux revinrent rapidement vers Jack. Il fixait intensément la pièce, son visage tiré et gris cendre, paraissant soudain beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle ne se le rappelait._

_Jacob était à côté d'elle._

_« Papa... que se passe-t-il ? »_

_« Tu es mourante, Sam. »_

_Elle se retourna et le regarda bouche bée. Il haussa les épaules et indiqua la table d'opération._

_« C'est toi. Tu as été touchée par une lance Ori. »_

_Pour la première fois Sam fit attention à la forme inerte sur la table et sentit les doigts de la peur grimper le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la personne sur la table était elle-même. Ca expliquerait Jack._

_Elle cligna des yeux, encore incertaine._

_« Alors ceci est, quoi, comme une expérience hors du corps ? »_

_Jacob hocha la tête._

_« Oui. Tu pourrais appeler ça comme ça. Ecoute, tu l'as dit toi-même, Sam. Tu as consacrée toute ta vie à la poursuite de réponses. Des réponses scientifiques. Même maintenant, au milieu de ceci, » dit-il en indiquant la scène surréelle devant eux, « Tu essaies encore de comprendre les pourquoi et les comment, plutôt que d'accepter simplement ce que tu vois. Mais il y a plus, Sam. Tellement plus. Et tu venais de t'en rendre compte quand tu as su que tu allais mourir sur cette planète. »_

La douleur. Etait sourde. Constante. Comme un bourdonnement. Comme une basse. Fréquence. Qui ne. S'en allait pas. Respirer était. Difficile. Elle pouvait sentir. Ses propres. Respirations haletantes. Devenir. Plus sifflantes. Cam. N'était pas. A la fête. La regardant. Dans les yeux. Il sut. Elle était mourante. Elle aussi. Respirer était. Difficile.

Les lettres. Elle avait parlé à Cam. Des lettres. Cassie. Jack. Avait-elle dit. Jack tout haut ? Non. Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Jack. Elle n'avait jamais. Eté si. Proche. De la mort. Sans. Jack. A. Ses. Côtés. Jack. Il pleurerait. Beaucoup. Trop. Peut-être que. Ses lettres. Aideraient. Elle l'espérait. Elle aurait souhaité. Ne pas. Avoir à. Le quitter. Si tôt. Ca faisait mal. Plus que. De mourir.

Cam. Etait en train de parler. Elle n'arrivait pas. A se concentrer. Les pensées. Les mots. S'embrouillaient.

« ... nous avons perdu Jackson. Je ne peux pas vous perdre aussi. »

Elle s'efforça. De se concentrer. Lutta pour. La lucidité. Elle se battit. La douleur et la morphine. Elle eut un instant de conscience.

« J'ai passé à vouer ma vie entière à la science, » réussit-elle à dire. « Les dix dernières années. A essayer de convaincre les gens qu'ils croyaient en de faux dieux. »

La respiration fut. De nouveau plus difficile. Elle perdait. Elle tenta. Encore.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que la science va m'aider, » avoua-t-elle, trouvant le souffle. « A cet instant. J'espère juste que. Quelque part. Un de ces dieux... »

_Le visage de Cam se brouilla et se transforma en celui de Jacob. La douleur s'écoula. Elle pouvait de nouveau respirer sans difficulté. Ils étaient revenus au SGC et elle se tenait près du Dr. Lam, regardant ses gants trempés de sang s'introduire profondément dans la blessure béante et suintante de la Sam Carter qui était étendue sur la table d'opération._

_Elle leva les yeux sur son père. Il affichait la même expression de compassion que quand il lui avait dit qu'il était mourant. Mais celle-ci lui était destinée, pas à la forme sur la table._

_« Comment fais-tu ça ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle s'était, pendant ces quelques secondes, retrouvée sur la planète, en train de mourir. Cela avait paru aussi réel que la main de Jonas la giflant._

_« Ce n'est pas moi, Sam. C'est toi. Tu es celle qui a ces souvenirs en toi. Je ne suis là que pour te guider à travers eux. »_

_« Oui - mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces souvenirs ? Je ne... »_

_« Très bien, Sam. Je vais le déballer pour toi aussi simplement que possible. Ton corps, là-bas, pourrait vivre ou pourrait mourir. Dans l'un ou l'autre cas, tu dois te préparer pour ce qui viendra après, que ce soit dans la vie ou dans la mort. »_

_« Et comment fais-je cela, exactement ? Me préparer, je veux dire. »_

_« As-tu déjà entendu l'expression "la vie ne peut être comprise qu'en arrière, mais elle doit être vécue en avant" ? » _

_Sam secoua la tête._

_« Non... »_

_Jacob parut déçu._

_« Oh. Bah, d'une certaine façon, c'est ce que tu vas devoir faire. Sois prête à aller de l'avant en allant en arrière. »_

_« En arrière - tu veux dire, comme dans ces souvenirs ? »_

_Sam frissonna intérieurement. Ils étaient pires que des souvenirs. Ils étaient même pires que les appareils mémoriels Tok'ra. C'était comme de revivre à nouveau l'expérience, complètement, avec la vue, le son et les sensations. C'était... troublant._

_« A peu près, oui. »_

_Super. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait._

_« Alors - ai-je le droit de choisir les souvenirs ? » demanda-t-elle, plaisantant à moitié, mais Jacob hocha la tête._

_« D'une certaine façon, oui, puisque tu es la seule qui sache exactement ce que tu dois trouver dans ces souvenirs pour te permettre d'avancer. »_

_« Et ensuite ? »_

_La bouche de Jacob eut une drôle de moue qui était un demi-sourire._

_« Ensuite tu vis. Ou tu meurs. Mais tu seras prête, dans un cas comme dans l'autre. C'est, si tu veux le faire. »_

_« Un peu comme de voir défiler ma vie devant mes yeux ? » demanda Sam._

_Jacob eut un grand sourire._

_« Tu pourrais dire ça. »_

_Sam prit une profonde respiration. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à elle-même sur la table puis à Jack._

_« Et si je ne veux pas faire ça ? Et si je décidai de juste, je ne sais pas - attendre ? »_

_« Eh bien, ça ne tient qu'à toi, Sam. Je ne suis pas là pour te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Je dis juste que je pense que ce sera mieux pour toi si tu fais ce petit voyage dans ta mémoire que si tu ne le fais pas. Cela a fait toute la différence dans mon cas. »_

_« Tu l'as fait quand tu es mort ? »_

_« Pas la dernière fois, non. Mais je l'ai fait avant - avant que tu ne m'emmènes chez les Tok'ra. Quand j'étais à l'hôpital et que tu étais en mission hors de la Terre. »_

_La compréhension commençait à faire jour. _

_« Tu étais différent après ça. J'ai juste présumé que c'était l'influence de Selmak. »_

_« Ca l'était, en grande partie. Mais pour une Selmak qui parlait, il fallait quelqu'un pour écouter. Et crois-moi, j'étais un bien meilleur public après qu'avant - je pense que tu seras d'accord. »_

_Sam regarda son père avec une toute nouvelle compréhension. L'adoucissement, la tendance à aller vers les autres, l'empressement à accepter le changement - toutes ces choses qu'elle avait attribuées à Selmak - venaient en fait de la brève rencontre de son père avec la mort. Toutes ces années et elle ne l'avait jamais su._

_« Qui était là pour toi ? » se retrouva-t-elle à demander, bien qu'elle sût déjà la réponse. Un sourire chaleureux s'afficha sur le visage de son père._

_« Ta mère, » dit-il d'une voix douce. Sam sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes et elle se détourna – reportant son regard vers la fenêtre où Jack se tenait immobile, comme un piquet. Il y avait à présent les autres dans la pièce. Teal'c. Vala. Cam. Une veillée au chevet d'un mort. Excepté qu'elle n'était pas encore morte._

_Jacob fut à nouveau auprès d'elle, suivant son regard._

_« Ils sont inquiets pour toi. »_

_« Oui, » dit-elle, d'une voix rauque._

_« Ils tiennent à toi, » continua Jacob. « Surtout Jack. »_

_Sam s'éclaircit la gorge._

_« Oui. Papa... Jack et moi... »_

_« Je sais, Sam. Je l'ai toujours su. Non pas que j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée - pas au début, en tout cas. Mais j'ai changé d'avis. Il n'y a rien de plus séduisant pour un père qu'un homme absolument dévoué à sa fille. »_

_« Je ne veux pas le blesser. » Elle ne put détourner ses yeux de Jack, qui, en retour, n'avait pas détourné les siens de son corps immobile sur la table à côté d'elle._

_« Oui. Espérons que cela n'en vienne pas là. »_

_Il y eut un violent mouvement sur la table à côté d'elle et Sam sauta instinctivement hors du chemin. Elle pensa à l'appareil de déphasage de Merlin et comment ceci n'était pas tellement différent - capable de voir et de tout entendre, mais incapable de toucher ou d'interagir. Douloureuses limbes, en quelque sorte._

_Tout autour d'elle, un grand chaos s'ensuivit. Les moniteurs bipaient. Lam parlait fort, la voix stressée tandis que les autres se précipitaient sur divers objets. Elle entendit la plainte stridente de la charge du défibrillateur et Lam crier : « Dégagez ! »_

_Sam regarda son corps se cambrer avec le choc électrique et entendit le rythme cardiaque redémarrer une fois de plus sur le moniteur._

_Même si elle pouvait à peine le supporter, elle leva les yeux sur Jack. Son visage avait perdu toute expression, comme il le faisait quand il se renfermait, tentant de fourrer ses émotions profondément en un endroit où personne, pas même lui, ne les trouveraient._

_Ce n'était pas juste. Pas juste du tout. Elle en était lasse. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui interférait. Quelque chose qui donnait de la peine à l'un ou à l'autre. Les Goa'ulds. Les Réplicateurs. Les Ori. Ses doutes à lui. Ses peurs à elle. Pas pour la première fois, elle souhaita qu'il existât un lieu où ils pourraient se rendre et laisser tout cela derrière eux._

_Sauf qu'il n'y en avait pas._

_Ils avaient fait face aux échappées belles auparavant. Ils savaient dans leurs cœurs qu'un jour viendrait où les chances seraient contre eux._

_Mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle serait forcée de regarder Jack être témoin de sa mort. Mourir était déjà assez pénible. Voir cela réfléchi dans ses yeux..._

_Ce n'était pas juste._

_« Personne n'a jamais dit que ça l'était, Sam, » dit Jacob gentiment._

_Elle tourna sur ses talons vers lui, ses yeux piquants, sa colère commençant à bouillonner._

_« Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi me fais-tu voir cela ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas moi, » répondit simplement Jacob. « C'est toi. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Nous ne serions pas là si tu ne voulais pas y être, » expliqua-t-il._

_« Quoi - tu crois que je __veux__ être là ? » cria Sam d'une voix incrédule._

_« Nous pouvons partir quand tu veux. »_

_« Ouais - eh bien, pourquoi pas maintenant ? »_

_La salle d'opération s'évanouit et Sam fut de nouveau dans la pièce sombre avec la faible lumière qui n'avait pas de source. Elle poussa un soupir et se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. La colère. L'angoisse. Peut-être la peur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle s'en fichait. Au moins elle n'avait pas à regarder Jack la voir mourir._

_« Tu vois ? » dit Jacob derrière elle. « Tu as le contrôle ici. Pas moi. »_

_« Si c'est moi qui contrôle, alors finissons-en maintenant. Pas de souvenirs. Pas d'expérience hors du corps à travers ma vie entière. Vraiment, papa. Je veux juste rentrer. »_

_« Je sais. Et si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne t'arrêterai pas. En fait, je ne pourrais pas. Mais je te dirai ceci, Sam. Tu rateras une opportunité qui ne se représentera pas. Et cela pourrait faire une différence dans ce qui arrivera ensuite, peu importe ce qui se passe dans cette salle d'opération. »_

_Vaguement, au loin, une vue brouillée de la salle d'opération apparut. Et tout aussi soudainement, la lumière s'estompa et Sam se retrouva à fixer l'obscurité._

_Elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'étouffer l'émoi en elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était de revenir à Jack. De passer ses bras autour de lui et lui dire que ça allait s'arranger. Qu'elle allait bien. Mais ce serait comme d'étreindre un hologramme. Et il ne saurait jamais qu'elle était là. Il ne verrait que la partie physique d'elle celle qui se tenait en équilibre précaire entre la vie et la mort._

_Sam ouvrit les yeux et regarda son père._

_« Si je fais ça, je pourrai ensuite repartir, c'est ça ? Retourner dans mon corps pendant un petit moment ? Même si, au bout du compte, je - tu sais - meurs ? »_

_« Absolument. »_

_Sam prit une profonde, et déterminée, respiration._

_« Okay. Bien. Pas de problème. Faisons-le. Plus ce sera rapide, mieux ce sera. »_

_« Eh bien, je ne sais pas à quel point ce sera rapide. Ca ne tient qu'à... »_

_« Moi. Je sais. Je commence à voir le tableau, papa. »_

_« Hé. Ne te fâche pas. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait les règles. »_

_« A ce propos – c'est qui ? »_

_Jacob la regarda avec indulgence._

_« C'est toi qui a demandé de l'aide, Sam. Découvre-le par toi-même. »_

_« Je pensais que tu étais censé m'aider ? »_

_« Je suis censé te guider, Sam. Les réponses, tu dois les trouver par toi-même. »_

_« Ouais. Je commence à saisir, » dit-elle d'une voix lasse. « Alors – qu'est-ce que je fais ? Et ne... » Elle leva un doigt en signe d'avertissement à son père. « Je t'interdis de me dire que ça ne tient qu'à moi... »_

_Jacob lui fit un grand sourire._

_« En fait, j'allais dire quand tu es prête. »_

_Sam se mordit sa lèvre inférieure et prit une profonde respiration._

_« Maintenant, je suppose. »_

« Mark - ne fais pas ça ! » Elle implorait presque dans le dos de son frère, mais à cet instant, c'était la seule partie de lui qu'elle pouvait voir. Il lui avait tourné le dos durant toute cette conversation. Eh bien, conversation n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle aurait appelé cela. Davantage un monologue, en fait. Elle qui parlait. Lui qui l'ignorait.

Deux énormes valises étaient ouvertes sur son lit. L'une contenait le contenu de sa penderie, les vêtements jetés pêle-mêle et tassés pour faire autant de place que possible. L'autre contenait un étrange assortiment de ses possessions. Un trophée gagné aux échecs. Une collection de posters, soigneusement roulés. La photo de leur mère. Ce qui en disait plus, c'était ce qui restait. Les récompenses sportives. Les maquettes d'avions. Tout ce qui avait un lien affectif avec l'Air Force ou leur père. Tout cela était en tas dans un coin de la pièce. Même, remarqua Sam, la dernière photo de famille qui avait été prise deux mois avant la mort de leur mère.

Elle se baissa et la ramassa.

« Prends-la, » lui dit-il, les premiers mots sortis de sa bouche depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa chambre. « Je n'en veux pas. »

Sur la photo, son père et sa mère, elle-même et Mark souriaient, trois années plus jeunes qu'ils ne l'étaient maintenant. Ne se doutant de rien, pensa-t-elle. Heureux, naïfs et ne se doutant de rien. Ils ne souriraient plus jamais comme cela.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » demanda Sam pour la énième fois, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse. Mais à sa surprise, Mark se tourna vers elle. A quinze ans, sa croissance n'était pas tout à fait terminée et étant plus âgée, elle était encore plus grande que lui. Mais il y avait une maturité en lui que sa taille démentait et un fardeau dans ses yeux qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Sam savait que c'était également là, dans ses propres yeux. La méfiance que cette perte soudaine avait apportée la peur qu'à tout moment quelque chose d'autre pourrait s'évanouir sans avertissement et que la douleur recommencerait à nouveau.

« Je ne peux plus vivre ici, Sam. Pas avec _lui_. Et pas avec toi, si tu vas être comme lui. »

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Sam. Son acceptation à l'Académie de l'Air Force avait précipité ceci. Quand la lettre était arrivée, le visage de Mark avait pâli et s'était fermé, une froideur s'installant en lui. Le silence avait suivi, puis son annonce : il allait partir vivre avec Tante Carrie, la sœur de leur mère, à San Diego. Leur père avait essayé de lui parler, mais Mark avait pris sa décision et, au bout du compte, Jacob avait cédé. Sam ne savait pas avec qui elle était le plus fâchée : Mark parce qu'il partait ou leur père parce qu'il le laissait partir.

Mais elle n'avait pas pris conscience que sa haine de leur père et de l'Air Force s'était étendue jusqu'à l'inclure.

« Mark - il ne s'agit pas de papa. J'ai toujours voulu faire ça. »

« Non ! » répondit Mark sèchement. « Tu as toujours voulu être astronaute. Pas un officier de l'Air Force. »

« Je peux toujours envoyer ma candidature à la NASA. Et j'aurai probablement plus de chance de cette façon. Papa dit que... »

Mark la coupa.

« C'est l'Air Force, Sam. Ne te trompe pas. Et n'essaie pas de me faire croire que ceci est la meilleure voie pour l'espace. La seule raison - la _seule_ raison pour laquelle tu fais ça, c'est pour _lui_ faire plaisir. Tu as fait ça toute ta vie - essayer de suivre ses pas. Essayer d'être à la hauteur de ce qu'il attendait de toi. Tu es brillante, Sam. Un génie. Tu pourrais aller n'importe où : à Stanford, au MIT - mais non, tu vas le suivre dans l'armée - pour avoir le même genre de vie qu'il a eue - et donner la même misérable existence à tes enfants, si tu en as un jour. Regarde ce qu'il nous a fait, Sam ! Regarde comment nous avons vécu ! Nulle part plus de deux ans. Pas d'amis qui duraient plus longtemps que sa dernière affectation. La seule chose qui rendait tout cela tolérable était maman. Et il nous l'a prise aussi. »

« Ce n'est pas juste, Mark. C'était un accident. » Sam s'interrompit, piquée au vif par les mots de son frère et le ton de sa voix.

« Je ne veux pas l'entendre, Sam. Il a merdé. Elle est montée dans ce taxi. Elle est morte. S'il avait été là pour elle - mais il ne l'a jamais été. Jamais. Et maintenant tu vas être juste comme lui. »

La finalité de son ton lui dit qu'il avait fini de parler. Mark lui tourna le dos une fois de plus pour continuer à faire ses valises. Même si des centaines de réponses jaillissaient dans son esprit, Sam garda la bouche close et les garda pour elle. Mark s'était détaché émotionnellement de leur père le jour où leur mère était morte et maintenant il se détachait de Sam de la même façon. Baissant les yeux sur la photo de la famille toute souriante, une vague de chagrin l'envahit du plus profond de son être. Ce n'était pas juste leur mère qui était morte en ce jour horrible, il y a trois ans : c'était toute sa famille. Les images se brouillèrent et elle sut qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de parler davantage. Serrant le cadre contre sa poitrine et réprimant délibérément un sanglot, elle laissa Mark à ses valises, la douleur de la mort de sa mère et le reniement de son frère la balayant de vagues nauséeuses.

_« Il me détestait vraiment à cet époque, » remarqua Jacob, avec tristesse. Sam se tourna brusquement pour le regarder, le souvenir de la chambre de son frère s'effaçant si vivement qu'elle eut une sensation de vertige. La nausée due au chagrin resta en elle et son ventre gronda en protestation à la sensation supplémentaire de déplacement._

_« Et moi, » ajouta-t-elle, tentant encore de ne pas vomir. Oh ceci était bien pire que l'appareil Tok'ra. Exponentiellement pire. _

_« Honnêtement, je pensais qu'il reviendrait à la maison moins d'un mois après. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai laissé partir, » avoua Jacob. Sam fut brièvement distraite par son aveu._

_« J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais juste renoncé à lui, » dit-elle, surprise. Jacob secoua la tête._

_« Pas pendant longtemps. J'espérais... mais, hé. Ca s'est arrangé en fin de compte, non ? »_

_« Grâce à Selmak, » fit remarquer Sam. C'était le Tok'ra qui avait incité son père à essayer de renouer avec Mark._

_« Oui. Bien sûr. Selmak m'a donné le coup de main. Mais je n'aurais pas pu le faire si tu n'étais pas venue avec moi. »_

_« La vie est trop courte, » dit Sam, et soudain elle se rendit compte à quel point ce cliché était vrai. Tout ce à quoi elle avait à penser était la table d'opération et le visage éploré de Jack._

_« Elle l'est, n'est-ce pas ? » fut tout ce que Jacob dit, bien qu'il sourit légèrement._

_« J'étais en colère contre Mark pendant très longtemps, » avoua Sam au bout d'un moment. « C'était assez terrible de perdre maman mais quand il est parti – tout d'un coup, nous n'étions plus une famille. »_

_« Alors Selmak nous a rendu service, à tous les deux, » souligna Jacob. Sam ne put que reconnaître le fait._

_« Mark avait raison sur une chose, » continua son père. « Tu t'es engagée dans l'Air Force pour me faire plaisir. »_

_Sam resta silencieuse. Elle avait ressassé l'accusation de Mark bien des fois dans sa tête, essayant de voir si c'était le cas. Sa mère l'avait toujours guidée, mais son père avait été celui qui la mettait au défi. Faire plus. Etre plus. Atteindre plus haut. Courir plus loin. Elle l'avait admiré pour aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en rappeler - du moins jusqu'à l'accident. Puis l'admiration s'était un peu ternie. Mais il avait essayé - de la toucher à travers son deuil et lui avait offert la seule chose qu'il connaissait : l'Air Force. Et, prête à tout pour ne pas être seule, prête à tout pour réaliser ce défi qu'il avait placé devant elle, elle avait accepté._

_« Oui, c'est vrai, » reconnut-elle. « J'ai cru que... »_

_Elle hésita, pas sûre d'être prête à avoir cette conversation._

_« Tu as cru quoi, Sam ? »_

_« J'ai cru que si je travaillais suffisamment dur, accomplissais toutes ces choses que nous avions discuté, que peut-être... » Elle ne put continuer._

_« Sam ? » La voix de Jacob était pleine de sollicitude. Sam essuya son nez du dos de sa main. Bon sang ! Elle n'allait pas pleurer, n'est-ce pas ?_

_« Que peut-être... je ne te décevrais pas. »_

_Jacob fronça les sourcils, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle disait._

_« Comment, au nom du ciel, aurais-tu pu me décevoir, Sam ? J'ai été fier de toi depuis le moment où tu es née. »_

_« On ne l'aurait jamais cru. »_

_Cela sortit avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et si elle avait pu le reprendre, elle l'aurait fait. Mais la phrase resta en suspens entre eux comme si elle résonnait dans la pièce sombre. Jacob parut stupéfait._

_« Tu es sérieuse ? » dit-il, d'un ton incrédule, ses traits peinés._

_Trop tard maintenant, pensa Sam. Autant poursuivre._

_« Oui. Je crois que oui. Je n'ai jamais pensé que quoi que je faisais était à la hauteur - jusqu'à ce que tu découvres le Programme Porte des Etoiles. Même quand j'ai reçu la Médaille de l'Air et que tu n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi, ça n'était pas à la hauteur de tes attentes. Tu aurais dû simplement accepter que mon travail, quel qu'il soit, était important pour moi et ne pas essayer de me caser dans le programme spatial sans même m'en parler. »_

_« C'était il y a longtemps, Sam. Je ne suis pas la même personne que j'étais. »_

_« Non - tu ne l'es pas, » concéda Sam, tentant d'adoucir son ton. Elle n'avait pas voulu faire remonter à la surface toute cette frustration d'il y a tant d'années, mais le souvenir du départ de son frère avait fait ressortir de vieilles émotions. « Et j'ai aimé comment tu avais changé. Mais ça n'a pas toujours été ainsi, Papa. Nous le savons tous les deux. »_

_Jacob sourit d'un air contrit._

_« Oui. Je crois que je pouvais être un sacré con parfois. Je crois que je devrais être reconnaissant d'avoir eu une seconde chance. »_

_Sam tenta de retourner un sourire chaleureux. La colère s'effaçait._

_« Je le suis. Et je sais que Mark aussi. »_

_« Bien. Au moins je n'ai pas été un échec total en tant que père - du moins pas à la fin, en tout cas. »_

Le Tok'ra s'écarta du chemin en reculant comme Sam se précipitait dans la pièce jusqu'au lit. Sa respiration était haletante, exigeant beaucoup d'efforts. Elle pouvait le voir essayer de former des mots qui ne voulaient pas sortir.

« Je... t'aime... »

_« Non ! » protesta Sam tout haut. « Pas celui-là. Je ne veux pas revivre ça. »_

_L'image, fort heureusement, s'évanouit._

_« Je te l'ai dit. C'est toi qui pilotes ce zinc, Sam. »_

_« En ai-je terminé ? Attends - ne le dis pas. Ca ne tient qu'à moi. »_

« Médecin ! Médecin ! »

La voix de Daniel atteignit un niveau de panique que Sam n'avait jamais entendue auparavant, mais elle fit à peine plus que l'enregistrer comme une anomalie. Une terreur glaciale la saisit qui n'avait rien à voir avec les salves des lances goa'uld et les tirs de P90 qui remplissaient l'air. Une salve passa tout près, faisant éclater un rocher et envoyant des éclats de pierres dans toutes les directions. Elle s'accroupit au-dessus d'un corps étendu par terre et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, essayant de le protéger d'autres tirs. Un morceau de pierre égratigna sa joue, mais elle l'ignora. La seule chose qui importait, la seule chose dont elle se souciait à cet instant, était le corps de Jack O'Neill et l'énorme trou brûlant, provoqué par une lance goa'uld, dans sa veste de combat.

D'autres éclats. Elle se jeta à nouveau au-dessus de lui. Quelque part, elle reconnut la voix de Daniel dans la radio, la panique se transformant en désespoir. Tellement pas Daniel. Quelque chose ne devait vraiment pas tourner rond. Pas rond du tout. Tout comme le fait que Jack était étendu sous son corps protecteur, immobile.

De ses mains tremblantes, elle tenta de trouver un pouls, mais soit son incapacité à contrôler ses muscles soit son absence rendit cela impossible. Elle rapprocha son visage tout près du sien, tentant de sentir son souffle, mais l'air était trop chargé de tirs d'armes pour sentir quelque chose d'aussi ténu. Finalement, elle fouilla sa veste, l'ouvrant en deux pour poser son oreille sur sa poitrine, son propre cœur dans sa gorge, essayant d'écouter le sien. Fichtrement trop de bruit. Elle ne savait pas... elle ne savait tout simplement pas...

« Médecin ! Fraiser a été touchée ! Oh, mon Dieu ! Elle est morte ! »

Encore Daniel ? Daniel... ?

Elle s'efforça de trouver sa radio et au bout d'un moment l'alluma.

« Daniel ? » cria-t-elle dedans. « Répétez ? »

« Sam ? Oh, mon Dieu, Sam ! C'est Janet - il l'a touchée. Un Jaffa - elle est morte ! »

Elle s'écarta vivement de Jack et vomit. Des vagues palpitantes de nausée déferlèrent en elle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien. Le goût amer dans sa bouche resta longtemps après que les haut-le-cœur l'aient laissée tremblante, encore plus violemment qu'auparavant. Janet... Oh, mon Dieu. Janet. Jack. Qu'est-ce qui n'avait fichtrement pas tourné rond ?

Le son des coups de feu diminuait. La bataille s'éloignait d'elle. Elle se retourna dans un tourbillon, arme levée, lorsqu'un bruit de piétinement se fit entendre tout près d'elle, mais baissa son arme quand elle vit que c'était Teal'c. Son froncement d'inquiétude lui disait qu'il avait vu Jack tomber. En un instant il fut à ses côtés.

« Quel est son état ? » demanda-t-il essoufflé, aussi près de la panique que Sam l'avait jamais vu.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je... je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à le dire... il y a trop de... » Mais Teal'c se penchait sur lui, l'oreille appuyée contre sa poitrine. Maintenant que le combat s'éloignait, il entendrait peut-être quelque chose. Un instant plus tard, il se redressa.

« Il est en vie, mais je pense qu'il serait prudent de lui faire traverser la Porte aussi vite que possible. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Oui. Mais comment allons-nous faire ça ? Ils nous ont coupé la route. »

Le grand Jaffa étudia la zone. Sam pouvait voir les corps de plusieurs Jaffa affalés au milieu des rochers et des buissons. Il devait y en avoir un grand nombre pour en perdre autant et donner quand même aux trois équipes SG du fil à retordre.

Teal'c parut avoir pris une décision.

« Restez avec O'Neill, » lui dit-il. « Je vais aller faire une reconnaissance et voir quelle route est la meilleure pour retourner à la Porte. »

Et avec cela, il partit. Sam baissa les yeux sur le visage inconscient de Jack. Son front était éclaboussé de boue et il y avait une fine ligne de sang séché sur son menton - probablement un accident de rasage, pas une blessure. Sam posa sa main sur sa joue et tourna avec douceur sa tête vers elle.

« Mon Colonel – Monsieur - Pouvez-vous m'entendre ? »

Mais sa tête roula sur le côté et il n'y avait aucune indication qu'il était conscient de sa présence. Elle baissa de nouveau sa tête contre sa poitrine, espérant entendre ce que Teal'c avait entendu. Elle eut un désir irrésistible de poser sa tête sur sa poitrine et de le tenir, de caresser les cheveux argent, coupés très courts comme il semblait préférer les porter maintenant.

Sa radio crépita, la faisant sursauter. Ces pensées s'évanouirent.

« Major Carter ! » gronda la voix de Teal'c à travers. « Les Jaffa se retirent. Nous pourrons reprendre le contrôle de la Porte brièvement. Quand nous y parviendrons, je reviendrai par le même chemin. Surveillez mon arrivée. »

« Bien reçu, Teal'c. Dépêchez-vous, » ajouta-t-elle, jetant un regard inquiet à Jack. La veste avait empêché le coup d'être mortel, mais qui savait quels types de dégâts neurologiques la décharge avait provoqués. Janet...

Oh, mon Dieu. Janet.

Elle appuya sur sa radio.

« Daniel ? Daniel, êtes-vous là ? »

Il y eut un long moment avant que la statique n'éclate, annonçant sa réponse. Sam ne put se retenir de noter l'absolue lassitude dans sa voix.

« Je suis là, Sam. »

« Quelle est votre situation ? » demanda-t-elle. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait mal entendu. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé...

« Nous allons bien maintenant. Les Jaffa sont partis. Il y a un médecin qui s'occupe de Wells. Nous le ramènerons avec... » Sa voix s'étouffa en un sanglot. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et réessaya. « Nous le ramènerons avec, euh, Janet dès que Jack nous en donnera l'ordre. »

Sam se détesta lui faire cela, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Daniel - le Colonel a été touché. Il est à terre. Nous savons qu'il est toujours vivant, mais nous devons le ramener immédiatement au SGC. Teal'c et le Colonel Dixon sont en train de nettoyer le chemin de retour. Soyez prêts pour le signal. »

« Bien reçu, » vint la voix de Daniel, étouffée. Sam attendit un instant et le rappela.

« Daniel - vous allez bien ? »

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes qu'il répondit, la voix basse et désespérée.

« Non. Non, je ne vais pas bien. » Et avec cela, il coupa la communication.

Son aveu simple et honnête traversa la dernière barrière de Sam. Le visage de Jack se brouilla devant ses yeux comme les larmes les emplissaient et coulaient sur ses joues. Janet. Oh, mon Dieu. Janet. Cassie... pauvre Cassie ! Qu'allait-elle faire ? Jack - deux centimètres plus bas - elle serait en train de réclamer un sac pour lui aussi.

Elle essuya les larmes d'un geste coléreux. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Pleurer ? Elle avait perdu des collègues et amis auparavant. Des équipes SG entières étaient mortes. Martouf. Narim. Skarra et toute la population d'Abydos. Où étaient ses larmes pour eux ?

Mais, mon Dieu ! Janet ! Sam en eut mal au ventre rien que d'y penser. Non. Janet devrait être à l'infirmerie, en train de lutter contre les virus, les infections et les occasionnels goa'uld aux habits clinquants, pas faire face à un groupe de Jaffa au milieu d'une embuscade. A quel point cette journée allait-elle être pourrie ?

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux sur Jack et sentit un étau se resserrer sur son cœur. Et s'il ne survivait pas à cela ? Et si le polymère en céramique du Dr. Lee ne faisait que retarder la mort, pas l'empêcher ? Un futur sans Jack... son futur sans Jack... cette réalité-là la figea net. Elle pensait s'être préparée à s'éloigner de lui. Ce Pete Shanahan que son frère lui avait présenté avait rendu cela plus facile. Pete était romantique et drôle, il n'avait absolument aucun problème à lui dire et à lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Pas de devinettes.

C'était une chose pour elle de s'éloigner de Jack c'en était une autre que de l'avoir arraché à elle - pour toujours.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait.

Elle regarda son visage, immobile et pourtant, d'une certaine façon, parfaitement paisible. Elle ne s'était jamais réellement demandée s'il était beau ou non - bien qu'elle devait avouer que, même ici, il l'était. C'était Jack lui-même, son humour d'autodénigrement, sa capacité à jauger une personne ou une situation en un clin d'œil, son idiotie feinte - Jack dans sa splendeur. Avec cela, ce qui se trouvait en dessous. Sam commençait à peine à comprendre les différentes couches qui composaient l'homme, et au cours des sept années au cours desquelles ils avaient travaillé ensemble, elle en avait vu pleins. Mais il y avait des endroits profondément cachés dans son âme où personne n'était accepté - pas même, pensa-t-elle, lui-même. Et, bien qu'elle savait qu'elle ne verrait jamais ces profondeurs, ils faisaient quand même partie de ce qui faisait que Jack était, eh bien, Jack.

Les buissons bruissèrent et Sam fut en alerte. Une lance Jaffa apparut. Teal'c ? L'éclat d'un casque métallique. Non. Un Jaffa égaré. Elle leva son 'spécial Carter' comme Jack l'appelait, et visa. Le Jaffa tomba au premier coup et Sam poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Major Carter, par ici. »

Sam faillit sauter au plafond. Se retournant brusquement, elle vit Teal'c derrière elle, de nouveau accroupi aux côtés de Jack.

« Je porterai O'Neill. Vous surveillerez nos arrières. »

Cela ne la dérangeait pas de recevoir des ordres de Teal'c. Son esprit était trop hébété pour réfléchir, de toute façon. Elle voulait juste ramener Jack à travers la Porte, s'assurer qu'il allait s'en sortir, prendre des nouvelles de Daniel. Vérifier que Janet...

Elle se sentit à nouveau mal.

Atteindre la Porte. Le reste, elle s'en inquiéterait quand elle y serait.

_« Sam ? »_

_Encore le vertige. La brillance de P3X-666 disparut et elle fut brièvement aveuglée par l'obscurité. Jacob la regardait avec sollicitude. Son corps entier tremblait, secoué d'incontrôlables vagues de spasmes, comme si elle était électrocutée._

_« Papa ? » demanda-t-elle, incapable de calmer la panique dans sa voix._

_« Ca va aller. Tu vas bien. Laisse passer, » dit-il d'une voix apaisante. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, pensa Sam, essayant de calmer ses muscles. Ils n'obéissaient pas, ce qui était bizarre, pensa-t-elle, puisqu'elle n'était pas là physiquement, mais sur cette table d'opération._

_« En fait, tu es en salle de réveil maintenant, » la corrigea Jacob. « Jack est avec toi. »_

_« Je vais donc m'en sortir ? » demanda-t-elle, écartant de côté à quel point il était déconcertant d'avoir votre père capable de lire vos pensées._

_Jacob haussa les épaules._

_« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Ce sera encore entre la vie et la mort. Pendant encore quelque temps en tout cas. »_

_Sam ferma les yeux, prit une profonde respiration et la laissa sortir, concentrée uniquement à se détendre. Après un moment, son corps se calma et elle rouvrit les yeux, pour voir son père en train de l'étudier._

_« Jamais je n'ai voulu revivre cette journée, jamais, » dit-elle, essayant d'atténuer la colère dans sa voix. « Pourquoi le fallait-il ? »_

_« Il devait y avoir quelque chose que tu devais voir, Sam. »_

_Sam secoua la tête._

_« Quoi ? Ma meilleure amie mourir ? Jack presque tué ? En quoi cela est-il censé m'être utile ? »_

_Jacob la regarda simplement et elle sut qu'il n'allait pas l'aider._

_« Okay, okay. Je sais. Je dois le découvrir par moi-même. »_

_« Alors dis-moi, que s'est-il passé après ça ? » lui demanda Jacob._

_« Tu sais ce qui s'est passé... Le NID a lancé une investigation, ce Bregman a terminé son film. Nous avons eu une cérémonie funèbre pour Janet... »_

_« Non. Je veux dire, qu'est-il arrivé à toi ? » dit-il en faisant le geste de pointer le doigt sur elle. Elle regarda droit dans les yeux de son père et dit la première chose qui lui vint._

_« J'étais effrayée. »_

_Le silence qui suivit fut absolu. De toute sa vie, Sam ne pouvait se rappeler, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, faire cet aveu de vive voix. Avec l'émotion du souvenir s'effaçant, ce fut plus facile à comprendre. Et ce qui se détachait par-dessus tout le reste - le chagrin, la colère, la confusion - était une peur insistante._

_Jacob la laissa mijoter quelques minutes. Puis il parla._

_« Tu as été effrayée auparavant tu as été dans des combats avec armes à feu, au corps à corps, piégée sur des vaisseaux prêts à exploser, fait face à des probabilités écrasantes, traquée par des Goa'uld et des Réplicateurs, eu une commotion cérébrale et seule à bord d'un vaisseau perdu dans une nébuleuse... pourquoi était-ce différent cette fois ? »_

_Le front de Sam se rida. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Ils avaient fait face à la mort de nombreuses fois. Mais cette fois-là, cela avait été différent._

_Cette fois-là, la mort avait gagné._

_« Nous n'étions plus invincibles. La mort de Janet... J'ai soudain réalisé que nous pouvions perdre des gens. Des personnes proches de nous. Nous n'allions pas toujours l'emporter contre les probabilités, peu importe combien nous étions ingénieux. Nous nous en étions tirés tant de fois d'un cheveu que c'en était devenu presque un cliché. J'en étais arrivée à considérer cela comme allant de soi. Mais pas cette fois-là. Et plus jamais après. »_

_« Et Jack ? »_

_Sam fut troublée._

_« Quoi Jack ? »_

_« Tu as failli le perdre aussi. J'aurais pensé que cela aurait eu, tu sais, un certain impact sur toi. »_

_Sam y repensa. C'était un brouillard. Une suite embrouillée et confuse d'événements et d'émotions._

_« Je pensais qu'il fallait que je tourne la page. Jack et moi... je veux dire, j'ai essayé. Mais ensuite Anubis a attaqué et Numéro Cinq est arrivé - il n'y avait tout simplement pas le temps. Et de plus, Jack a cette drôle de façon de repousser les gens s'il pense que quelque chose qu'il fait pourrait les blesser. »_

_« Je pense qu'il n'est pas le seul. »_

_Sam fut perplexe._

_« Quoi - tu veux parler de moi ? » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment._

_« Ecoute, Sam. Je dis juste que tu as fait, toi-même, un sacré bon boulot pour garder les gens à distance. Regarde tous ces souvenirs que tu as déterrés. Que vois-tu quand tu les regardes tous ? Qu'est-ce qui est identique dans chaque scène ? »_

_Sam lui fit un sourire pincé._

_« Je comprends, Papa. Vraiment. »_

_Son regard était indulgent._

_« Sam... »_

_« J'ai saisi, Papa. Je t'assure. »_

_« Je ne le pense pas. » Il soupira. « Très bien. Réfléchis, Sam. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de Jonas ? »_

_Sam secoua la tête._

_« Je ne sais pas - j'avais honte, je crois, d'avoir fait une telle erreur. C'était mon problème, pas celui de quelqu'un d'autre. »_

_Jacob médita cela._

_« Je vois. Et quand Mark est parti, où es-tu allée avec ça ? »_

_Sam haussa les épaules. _

_« Nulle part. J'étais autant en colère contre toi que contre lui. C'était un truc de famille. »_

_« Et Janet ? »_

_« J'avais Cassie. »_

_Jacob haussa un sourcil. Sam fit machine arrière._

_« D'accord, techniquement, je suppose que c'est Cassie qui m'avait. Je devais être forte pour elle. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller à mon chagrin. »_

_« Donc, pour simplifier, quand Janet est morte, tu l'as pleurée seule ? »_

_« Non - je veux dire, nous l'avons tous pleurée - mais c'était quelque chose à quoi nous sommes tous nuls. Nous n'en avons pas parlé. Comme quand Daniel est mort - a fait l'ascension. Peu importe. »_

_« Donc, comme je le disais, tu étais assez... »_

_« Seule. Oui. Je suppose que oui. »_

_Elle vit finalement où Jacob voulait en venir._

_Il leva ses mains dans un geste qui disait « eh bien ? »_

_« Je crois que je garde effectivement les choses pour moi, » reconnut-elle._

_« Tu l'as toujours fait. Même quand tu étais petite fille. Ta mère te trouvait en train de pleurer à propos de quelque chose et elle n'arrivait jamais à te faire dire ce qui s'était passé. Tu gardais tout ça en toi, et tu ne laissais personne s'en approcher. En fait, je me blâme pour ça. »_

_« Toi ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Sam, confuse._

_« Je pense que je t'ai fait un peu trop souvent le discours du 'bon petit soldat'. Tu l'as appliqué à tout, Sam. Ta vie professionnelle - ta vie personnelle - même ta vie émotionnelle. »_

_« Oui, » dit-elle avec un sourire peu enthousiaste. « Parfois, cette connerie de 'la voie du guerrier' fait chier, Papa. »_

_Jacob lui lança un petit sourire sans joie en guise d'acquiescement._

_« J'ai failli le découvrir trop tard, » avoua-t-il._

_« Ecoute, Papa, je vois où tout cela mène. Et le truc, c'est que je pense être différente de celle que j'étais quand toutes ces choses sont arrivées. J'ai finalement compris que je n'avais pas à élever un mur tout le temps - c'était comme tu l'as dit. Une fois que j'ai dépassé ça - j'ai été heureuse. Vraiment heureuse. Puis-je, maintenant... retourner à ma vie - ou ma mort - s'il te plait ? »_

_« Pour être honnête, Sam, je ne pense pas que tu sois prête. »_

_Sam le regarda fixement. Ceci était ridicule. Elle avait saisi. Qu'y avait-il de plus ?_

_« Quoi ? Encore combien de cela dois-je revivre ? Ecoute, Papa. Je suis fatiguée, d'accord ? Je veux juste retourner là-bas... » La pièce fit de nouveau une transition, et cette fois, elle vit la salle de réveil et elle-même reliée à une demi douzaine de moniteurs. Jack était assis à ses côtés, ses mains tenant les siennes. Il paraissait encore plus fatigué que quand elle l'avait vu la dernière fois et ses yeux, sombres et renfermés, paraissaient être à des millions d'années. Elle ne put le supporter et se força à supprimer la vision. Fort heureusement, cela marcha._

_« Crois-moi, Sam. Tu es proche. Vraiment. Mais tu n'as pas complètement rempli les blancs, pas encore. »_

_Ceci était trop dur. Elle se sentit pire que ce qu'elle s'imaginait en étant couchée dans ce lit qu'elle venait de voir. A cet instant, un peu de douleur physique aurait été un soulagement bienvenu de cet effroyable voyage à travers son passé émotionnel._

_« Ne renonce pas maintenant, ma puce. Crois-moi. Tu me remercieras pour cela. Je te le promets. »_

_Sam regarda son père avec méfiance._

_« Tu sais quelque chose. »_

_Il secoua la tête._

_« Je n'ai aucune certitude, Sam. Rien que des... possibilités. »_

_Sam se mordilla sa lèvre et finalement hocha la tête. Visiblement, la seule façon pour elle de revenir était de boire la coupe jusqu'à la lie. Elle était allée assez loin. Autant en finir. S'armant de courage pour l'assaut final, quel qu'il soit, que son esprit pourrait lâcher, elle acquiesça._

_« Okay. Finissons-en. »_

Elle ne put se forcer à s'écarta de son baiser. La chaleur de sa bouche sur la sienne était une sensation dont elle ne se lasserait jamais. L'intimité de la connexion, son aspect physique, ne manquait jamais de la surprendre : c'était chaque fois comme la première fois.

Ses mains tenaient ses épaules, refusant de la lâcher, la tirant plus près de lui. Elle voulait rester, rester dans le confort de ses bras, entendre sa voix murmurer contre son oreille alors qu'ils étaient couchés dans le sable sous les soleils qui se levaient. De prétendre qu'ils avaient l'éternité pour se regarder, pour se goûter, pour se dire des choses que, dans leurs cœurs, ils savaient, mais qu'ils n'avaient jamais dites tout haut. Mais ce ne serait que prétendre. Leur temps arrivait à sa fin. Aussi sûrement que le premier soleil se levait au-dessus de l'horizon et étendait ses vrilles rouge sang sur la mer immobile, leur temps ensemble était terminé et elle devait partir.

_« Attends, » dit Sam brusquement. « Ceci n'est jamais arrivé. Je n'ai jamais passé... » Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa pensée. « Ce n'est pas mon souvenir. C'est celui de Jolinar. »_

_Jacob la regarda, imperturbable._

_« Et alors... ? »_

_« Et alors ? Je pense que j'ai suffisamment à faire avec mon propre passé. Pourquoi dois-je en passer par ses souvenirs à elle ? »_

_« Que tu l'aimes ou non, Sam, Jolinar fera toujours partie de toi. Je pense que tu le sais. »_

_Trop bien, pensa Sam, jetant à son père un regard d'avertissement. Je t'interdis de mentionner ça, pensa-t-elle pour lui._

_« Je ne fais que dire, » répondit-il tout haut._

_« Super. Deux passés à démêler. »_

« Tu nous manqueras. » C'était la voix de Lantash, mais les yeux de Martouf. Jolinar les aimait tous les deux, de même que Rosha. Elles avaient fusionné depuis si longtemps qu'il était presque impossible de les distinguer l'une de l'autre - leurs pensées, leurs sentiments.

« Et tu nous manqueras aussi, » répondit-elle, sa main contre sa joue. Il sourit avec tristesse et elle comprit qu'il savait. Savait que ceci était une mission d'où, probablement, elle ne reviendrait pas. « Ca ira pour moi, » lui dit-elle quand même. « N'aie pas peur pour moi. »

« Chaque fois que tu es hors de ma vue, j'ai peur pour toi, » répondit-il. « Comme je sais que tu as peur pour moi. Mais c'est quelque chose que nous ne pouvons pas changer. Nous avons choisi cette vie. Nous avons choisi ce combat. Si nous abandonnions, nous serions moins que qui nous sommes. »

Elle lui sourit, son cœur chargé d'un poids qu'elle savait ne pas pouvoir lui montrer.

« Ca se passera bien. Tu verras. Mon plan est bien conçu ça prendra juste... du temps. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser encore et elle se permit une dernière fois de se perdre dans la réponse de Rosha à son contact. Bien trop tôt, elle s'écarta à contrecoeur de lui.

« Mon vaisseau m'attend, » dit-elle faiblement. Les yeux de Martouf brillèrent de larmes alors même qu'il souriait.

« Je sais. Je t'accompagnerai jusqu'au Chappa'ai. »

« Non. » Sa réponse fut précipitée. « Je t'en prie. Ne viens pas avec moi. Je préférerai que tu restes ici. »

Ils se comprirent, et Martouf acquiesça. Se levant, elle épousseta le sable de ses jambières et regarda l'eau alors que le second soleil se levait. La marche serait assez longue jusqu'au Chappa'ai et elle devait se dépêcher. Elle était restée plus longtemps qu'elle n'aurait dû, mais cela avait été tellement difficile de dire au revoir.

Elle le sentit derrière elle et elle se retourna vers lui une fois de plus, ses yeux, dans la nouvelle lumière du jour, s'abreuvant de chaque trait, chaque courbe de son visage, chaque sensation de son toucher, comme si elle n'avait pas déjà eu près de deux cents ans pour connaître son visage aussi bien qu'elle connaissait le sien.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, mais comme elle se tournait pour partir, il prit sa main et la tint brièvement, la laissant glisser hors de la sienne lorsqu'elle s'avança jusqu'à ce que seules les dernières phalanges de leurs doigts se touchent. Refusant de se retourner, elle s'élança à travers les dunes, le sable ralentissant ce qu'elle avait espéré être un rapide départ. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux, savait qu'il ne bougerait pas d'où il se tenait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse de sa vue, mais elle garda ses yeux fixés sur l'anneau au loin et ne regarda pas en arrière.

_« Je n'ai jamais eu un souvenir complet auparavant, » dit Sam à voix basse. « Rien que des bribes, la fois où nous sommes allés à Neytu. » Elle frissonna lorsque d'autres souvenirs qu'elle avait déterrés du passé de Jolinar lui revinrent._

_« Que s'est-il passé après qu'elle soit partie ? » lui demanda Jacob. Sam ferma les yeux et se concentra. Le souvenir la submergea._

_« Elle avait un vaisseau de transport. Elle l'a piloté jusqu'à Neytu pour pouvoir infiltrer la base de Sokar. C'était dangereux. Elle et Martouf le savaient. Mais c'était nécessaire. »_

_« Ce que je veux dire c'est, qu'est-il arrivé à Jolinar ? »_

_Sam grimaça._

_« Papa, ne me fais pas... »_

_« Tu dois en passer par là, Sam. Je suis désolé. » Et il semblait vraiment le penser._

_Sam secoua la tête, essayant d'écarter le souvenir, mais il vint quand même._

De bruyants ronflements se réverbéraient de sa bouche laide alors qu'il dormait. C'était ainsi chaque nuit quand, épuisé, il s'effondrait et s'endormait profondément. Elle supportait à peine son odeur sur elle, et sa peau brûlait partout où ses mains l'avaient touchée. Elle mourait d'envie de se frotter avec du savon et de l'eau, de laver toute trace de lui, mais l'eau était une denrée rare dans cet enfer, et elle savait qu'elle puait la sueur et la chaleur de la passion insatiable de Bynar. La première chose qu'elle ferait quand elle s'échapperait serait de prendre un bain. Des heures et des heures sans fin à tremper dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente propre. Si cela était possible. A cet instant, elle en doutait. Elle savait qu'une partie d'elle ne serait jamais débarrassée de cet être vil. Ses traits cruels et repoussants hanteraient ses rêves pour le reste de sa vie.

Il avait fallu des semaines pour en arriver là : des heures sans fin en sa compagnie pour qu'il lui fasse assez confiance pour ne pas l'attacher au lit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Depuis cinq jours maintenant, elle avait été libre et pendant cinq jours elle s'était trouvé le coin le plus éloigné de lui dans la pièce et s'était roulée en boule, l'observant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étire, retournant alors au lit. A la troisième nuit, il avait oublié de menacer sa vie si elle quittait ses côtés. A la quatrième, il l'avait envoyée lui apporter du vin, de cette façon il l'aurait quand il se réveillerait. A la cinquième nuit, il lui faisait complètement confiance. Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle ses doigts étaient maintenant enroulés autour du médaillon et qu'elle courait vers le panneau caché, la raison pour laquelle elle activait l'appareil et la raison pour laquelle les anneaux l'enveloppaient et la transportaient vers la planète de Sokar alors même que son rugissement de trahison résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Une plateforme de transport sans gardien. Un zat'nik'tel bien pratique. Trois Jaffa morts plus tard, elle était à bord d'un vaisseau cargo, décollant calmement et s'élevant dans le ciel, sa respiration courte comme son hôte humain faisait des efforts au-delà de ses limites. Hors de l'atmosphère, elle sauta dans l'hyperespace et verrouilla les contrôles, se dépouilla des vêtements qu'elle portait et tira dessus trois fois avec le zat'nik'tel jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'évanouissent. Cela aida un peu, très peu. Frissonnante et nue, elle récupéra une tunique dans les réserves du vaisseau et retourna dans le cockpit. Il lui faudrait un mois pour retourner chez elle dans ce vaisseau. Beaucoup de temps pour penser. Peut-être assez pour oublier. Non. Oublier était quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire. Mais elle pourrait prétendre. Il le fallait. Martouf et Lantash ne devaient jamais, jamais savoir. Une telle connaissance les anéantirait irrémédiablement, endommagerait irrévocablement ce qu'ils avaient partagé depuis tant d'années. Elle agirait comme si tout était normal, et tout serait normal à leurs yeux. Mais pour autant qu'elle l'aimât, elle savait qu'il faudrait longtemps avant qu'il la touche sans qu'elle sente le contact de Bynar, l'embrasse sans qu'elle sente l'odeur du souffle de Bynar, la serre dans ses bras sans qu'elle sente la prise de fer des muscles qui la plaquaient au sol.

Elle retournerait à Martouf et à Lantash, mais ils étaient perdus pour elle. Et elle craignait de ne plus jamais les ravoir.

_« Doucement, ma puce. » La voix de Jacob était affectueuse et pleine de sollicitude. Sam était pliée en deux, le ventre barbouillé, sa tête pulsait._

_« Oh, mon Dieu ! » gémit-elle. La douleur de Jolinar la brûlait de l'intérieur. « Oh, mon Dieu. »_

_« Je suis désolé, Sam. Vraiment. Je suis désolé. »_

_« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix râpeuse. « Pourquoi devais-je aller là ? » Elle avait des sueurs froides. Elle pouvait sentir ses vêtements humides sur sa peau, des filets de sueur ruisselant sur ses flancs._

_« C'était le seul moyen. Le seul moyen pour que tu comprennes enfin. »_

_« Que je comprenne QUOI ? » s'écria Sam de frustration. « Que suis-je censé comprendre ? »_

_« Il y a des choses pires que la mort, Sam, » la prévint Jacob. « Et la perte peut prendre bien des formes. Tu avais besoin d'être préparée. Peu importe ce qui arrivera dans cette infirmerie. »_

_Sam s'affala par terre et posa la tête sur ses genoux, les serrant contre elle. Elle se força délibérément à sortir de son esprit les images du passé de Jolinar, mais la sensation de malaise demeura._

_Cela prenait trop longtemps. Si elle était mourante, si son corps perdait la bataille, elle voulait être en elle, regarder Jack à travers ses propres yeux, pas d'un poste d'observation spectral, à distance. Elle voulait entendre sa voix, sentir son contact, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Lui dire adieu. Et elle ne pouvait pas faire cela si elle était là à essayer de mettre de l'ordre à ce fouillis d'images._

_La vie doit être vécue en avant, mais elle ne peut être comprise qu'en arrière. C'est ce que Jacob avait dit._

_Jonas. Mark. Janet. Martouf. Elle les avait tous perdus. De différentes façons, certes, mais elle les avait perdus quand même. Désenchantement. Eloignement. Mort. Retrait. Ceci concernait donc la perte ? L'accepter ? Y faire face ? Y survivre... avancer... ?_

_Car elle avait été capable d'avancer chaque fois, sans exception._

_Chaque fois sauf une. Presque._

_La froide obscurité du puits de l'ascenseur la fit frissonner dans son souvenir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de revivre cela. C'était trop proche. Trop récent._

_Elle avait survécu à la perte de tout le monde, excepté Jack. Croyant qu'il était mort - et qu'elle en était responsable. C'est tout juste si elle n'avait pas prié que le câble se rompît._

_« La perte est une question de peur, Sam, » dit son père doucement. « Et je sais quelle est ta plus grande peur. »_

_Les larmes débordèrent sur les joues de Sam. Bon sang. Ce n'était pas juste, d'avoir quelqu'un dans votre tête comme cela. Jacob s'assit par terre à côté d'elle._

_« Tu y as fait face à de nombreuses reprises, » poursuivit-il. « Mais tu n'y as jamais fait face complètement. »_

_« Pas encore, » ajouta-t-elle à sa place. Pas encore fait face. Mais elle avait toujours su qu'un jour, un horrible, vraiment affreux, abominable jour, elle le ferait. Elle ne s'était jamais doutée qu'il viendrait de cette façon-là. Sam s'essuya le visage. Son nez coulait, même ici._

_« Le temps viendra, Sam, quand tu y feras face. Peut-être aujourd'hui. Peut-être demain. Peut-être pas avant des années et des années. Je ne sais, honnêtement, pas. Mais tu dois comprendre ceci : peu importe quand, peu importe comment cela arrivera - rappelles-toi. Tu as survécu auparavant et tu trouveras un moyen de survivre même à cela. Quelle que soit la douleur. La force est en toi, Sam. Elle l'a toujours été. Elle y sera toujours. »_

_Elle leva les yeux sur lui._

_« Et si je meurs ? »_

_Le visage de Jacob était compatissant._

_« La perte est la perte, Sam. Peu importe dans quel plan d'existence tu es. »_

_Elle reposa sa tête sur ses genoux, fermant étroitement les yeux. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient douloureux._

_« Alors - et maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air las, sa voix semblant étouffée, même à ses oreilles._

_« Maintenant ? Je pense qu'il est temps que tu y retournes... au moins pendant un temps, » répondit-il._

_Elle leva à nouveau les yeux et il lui souriait. Cela lui donna du courage._

_« Seras-tu là quand je serai prête ? » demanda-t-elle, en partie pleine d'espoir, en partie effrayée._

_Jacob lui jeta un regard entendu et se penchant, embrassa son front._

_« Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là. Mais tu sais quoi, ma puce ? Je pense que tu t'en sortiras, quoi qu'il arrive. Fais-moi confiance. »_

_Il se leva et fit quelques pas en arrière. La lumière sans source faiblissait._

_« Papa - attends... » commença-t-elle, se mettant sur ses pieds précipitamment, mais il était parti._

_o-o-o-o_

_Ca y est, pensa Sam, comme elle regardait le Dr. Lam et son équipe se précipiter autour de son lit. Son corps convulsait et les moniteurs se déchaînaient. Jack se tenait à côté d'elle, ses yeux sombres écarquillés regardaient fixement le remue-ménage devant lui. Elle lui avait parlé il y a quelques heures. Tenant sa main. Sentant son contact. Echangeant des plaisanteries creuses. Ce serait pour la dernière fois. C'était ce pour quoi Jacob l'avait préparée._

_Une tristesse irrépressible la submergea. C'était trop tôt. Peu importait ce que son père lui avait dit, elle n'était pas prête. Quitter Jack... elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Elle ne le ferait pas. Pas encore._

_Avec chaque once de détermination qu'elle put rassembler, elle lutta._

_o-o-o-o_

_Elle était de retour dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. Mais pas seule. Il s'avança dans la lumière sans source, l'argent de ses cheveux chatoyant. Ses mains étaient fourrées profondément dans ses poches, comme toujours quand il évaluait une situation paraissant nonchalant, mais ô combien observateur et attentif. Quand il la vit, il s'arrêta, sa tête inclinée sur le coté, un sourcil levé._

_« Salut, » dit-il, ne semblant pas surpris de la voir. Elle sourit._

_« Salut, » lui répondit-elle. Elle vit un soupçon de méfiance passer dans ses yeux. Il était arrivé à une conclusion et s'armait de courage contre celle-ci._

_« Tu me quittes, c'est ça ? » Sa voix était rauque, chargée d'émotion._

_Sam fronça les sourcils._

_« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle._

_« Parce que tu vas mourir, » répondit-il simplement, bien qu'il n'y avait rien de simple dans le ton de sa voix._

_« Un jour, » lui dit-elle. « Mais pas aujourd'hui. »_

_Une expression de surprise circonspecte passa sur le visage de Jack._

_« Non ? »_

_Elle sourit à nouveau et secoua la tête._

_« Non. »_

_Elle put voir le soulagement se répandre en lui, la tension de son visage se relâcher. Son expression s'adoucit, ses yeux devinrent plus chaleureux._

_« Quand tu mourras, est-ce que je pourrais partir aussi ? » demanda-t-il, à sa façon, l'air de rien. Elle pensa à tout ce que Jacob lui avait montré, tout ce qu'il lui avait fait se souvenir._

_« Nous devons tous trouver notre propre chemin, Jack, » répondit-elle. Mieux valait lui laisser découvrir quand son temps viendrait. Pas la peine de l'accabler maintenant. La lumière dans la pièce s'aviva. Jack parut rayonner._

_Elle vit une expression de panique dans ses yeux assombris. Il ne comprenait pas..._

_« Tu ne vas pas faire le truc de l'ascension, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant._

_« Pas cette fois. »_

_Il se détendit à nouveau. Son soulagement se montrant dans la façon qu'il eut de modifier sa posture et il laissa ses lèvres s'incurver en un petit sourire._

_« Alors - tu reviens, ou quoi ? »_

_Elle hocha la tête._

_« Oui. J'ai encore du travail à faire. Une galaxie à sauver. Tu vois le truc. »_

_Il sourit largement._

_« Pas encore lassée ? »_

_Elle secoua la tête._

_« Nan. »_

_« Bien, » dit-il d'un ton enthousiaste. « Parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. »_

_Sam inclina la tête._

_« Toi ou la galaxie ? » demanda-t-elle, comme si elle ne savait pas déjà quelle serait sa réponse._

_« Les deux, en fait, » répondit-il. « Mais surtout moi. Je pense. »_

_Elle sourit._

_« Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai là encore quelque temps. Toi aussi. »_

_Le soulagement sur son visage l'emplit d'une joie sans borne._

**EPILOGUE**

Sam fixait, par la fenêtre de la salle d'observation, la mort au ralenti. Chaque jour, pendant cinquante ans, elle avait regardé la même vision, le même rayon de lumière qui, inévitablement, les détruirait. Mais pas, en toute probabilité, avant qu'ils ne soient tous morts depuis longtemps.

Comme le Général Landry.

Comme Cam, considérant le fait que sa mémoire lui faisait tant défaut ces jours-ci.

Comme elle-même, si le scanner qu'elle avait passé il y a quelques jours était correct.

Peut-être que la radiation avait également affecté Daniel et Vala. Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de leur en parler. C'était sans doute mieux qu'ils ne le sachent pas.

Aussi, à la fin, il pourrait ne rester que Teal'c pour faire face à l'assaut final. Il le ferait noblement et avec honneur, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il se tiendrait probablement à cette même place lorsque le verre se briserait en mille morceaux et...

Non. Elle ne permettrait pas à son imagination de l'emmener là. C'était trop. Elle était trop vieille et elle avait trop pleuré pour ce qui avait déjà été perdu. Elle ne se permettrait pas de pleurer pour ce qui était encore à venir.

Elle aurait renoncé il y a longtemps, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Même après tout ce temps, les autres s'attendaient encore à ce qu'elle trouve une solution. Qu'elle les sauve. Sauve le vaisseau. Sauve la technologie des Asgard. Sauve l'univers. Tire un ultime miracle de son... esprit.

Mais, et si elle résolvait cela maintenant ? C'était trop tard. Jack - son Jack - ne serait que quelques battements de cœur plus vieux que quand elle était partie. Elle, d'un autre côté - eh bien, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de regarder son reflet dans la baie. Les cheveux argentés. Les traits adoucis par les rides. Les doigts raides, lesquels, certains jours, pouvaient à peine entrer les équations sur le clavier. Vieillir avec Jack aurait été une chose lui revenir vieille - elle ne le pouvait pas. Mieux valait rester ici. Mieux valait vieillir et mourir et laisser le rayon Ori détruire le vaisseau. Personne ne saurait jamais ce qu'ils avaient fait. Jamais personne ne soupçonnerait qu'en l'espace de quelques secondes, leurs vies s'étaient étalées sur des décennies. Ce serait mieux ainsi. Mieux pour Jack. Il ne saurait jamais à quel point il lui avait manqué.

Mais elle savait. Chaque fibre de son corps savait. Chaque battement de son cœur savait. Chaque respiration qu'elle prenait savait. Le perdre était une douleur qui se réverbérait jusqu'à son âme, comme les cordes de la contrebasse qu'elle ne pouvait plus jouer. Et c'était, là aussi, une perte. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire tout haut, ce qu'elle osait à peine penser, elle l'avait exprimé à travers cet instrument. Il était devenu le récipient de sa douleur, une voix à son chagrin, un vecteur qui pouvait, pendant quelques précieux instants, la transporter hors de ce vaisseau des damnés à une salle de concert où le profil captivé de Jack l'avait emplie d'autant d'émotions que la musique elle-même. Un bref répit avant le retour sinistre à la réalité dans laquelle ils vivaient éternellement en à peine un battement de cœur.

C'était ainsi qu'elle avait survécu. S'était relevée de sa perte. D'un lieu au plus profond de son être, était venue la musique, à la fois d'une précision mathématique et pourtant encore capable d'humeur, de nuance et d'interprétation. La perfection scientifique en une union harmonieuse avec l'imperfection humaine. Il y avait des jours où c'était la seule chose qui l'avait empêchée de devenir folle. Les autres avaient fini par comprendre quand il était l'heure de la laisser seule. Ils ne l'interrompaient jamais quand ils entendaient les accords de musique parvenir de son labo. Ils ne demandaient jamais pourquoi elle prenait ses repas dans sa chambre ces jours-là quand la musique s'était déversée de ses doigts aussi copieusement que les larmes avaient jailli de ses yeux. Ils la laissaient simplement seule jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à les voir, sachant que sa vague de chagrin déclinerait pendant un temps.

Mais à présent, la contrebasse était silencieuse. Ses doigts ne lui obéissaient plus, et il n'y avait nulle part où envoyer sa peine. Excepté que le chagrin ne la transperçait plus comme il l'avait fait pendant tant d'années, mais pulsait simplement, comme une douleur physique, comme celle dans ses doigts. La faisant se souvenir.

Comme si elle pouvait oublier.

Si elle pouvait remonter le temps, défaire ce qu'elle avait fait, effacer cette ligne de temps, elle le ferait en un clin d'œil, même si cela signifiait une mort instantanée.

Si elle pouvait le faire et trouver un moyen d'éviter cette mort, ce serait encore mieux. C'était la seule voie qui restait. La seule option sur laquelle elle travaillerait. La seule façon qu'elle souhaitait retourner en arrière.

Mais il lui restait si peu à offrir. Une dernière idée dansait à la périphérie de son esprit, informe, comme la plupart de ses idées à présent. Celle-ci aussi l'emmènerait nulle part sinon à ce même endroit, fixant l'inévitable se diriger vers elle.

« Il y a des choses pires que la mort, » lui avait dit autrefois son père. Elle ne le savait que trop bien à présent. La solitude. La culpabilité. Le regret. Les vœux non exprimés. Les enfants non conçus. Les Noëls non célébrés. La vie, non vécue.

Il y avait des choses pires que la mort, mais elle leur avait survécu. A quelle fin, elle n'en était pas sûre, mais - au moins pour encore quelque temps - elle serait encore là. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle avait trouvé la force de durer. Quelque part, elle avait su que c'était en elle et elle s'en était servie pour se relever au-delà de la souffrance. Mais cette force était presque partie, maintenant. Il lui en restait assez pour une dernière tentative - une dernière théorie. Après cela - eh bien, regarder à travers la baie n'était pas si mal. Elle viendrait ici et regarderait la mort chaque jour pour aussi longtemps qu'elle pourrait. Et quand celle-ci viendrait enfin, quelle que soit sa forme, elle l'accueillerait à bras ouverts. Après toutes ces années, il lui semblait qu'elle était presque une amie.

Etrangement réconfortée, Sam se leva lentement du siège et refit le long chemin jusqu'à son labo. Le temps qu'elle y arrive, l'ombre d'une idée avait pris forme et Sam se permit de ressentir quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps.

L'espoir.

ooo

_Note__ : J'avais mentionné cette fic à la fin de la traduction de 'A day in May' eh bien, voilà, c'est chose faite. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à la traduire. _


End file.
